


Heirs And Consequences

by Alexandraa_Rossi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, City Of Scars, Gotham - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 50,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandraa_Rossi/pseuds/Alexandraa_Rossi
Summary: It's been years since the original Suicide Squad saves the world from the Enchantress. But now a new era is dawning. And it's not looking good.Suicide Squad 2: Amanda Waller was not thrilled losing Harley Quinn. After compromising with Deadshot, she releases him. Boomerang breaks out of Belle Reve- eventually, and Katana returned home to Gotham to raise her twin daughters who barely survived their fathers assassination. Rick Flagg got a huge promotion and has contacts in the FBI and CIA. June Moon is living happily with Rick and continuing her work as a responsible archaeologist. But did the battle really end in Midway City? Did the Enchantress have no choice but surrender? Or did she hide something that no one would expect.Nearly twenty years after the events of Suicide Squad, a new era revolving around the new generation takes control. Amanda Waller groomed her daughter, Kara- to become a far more brutal version of herself. Griggs went undercover working for the Joker. (Harley had no say). El Diablo remained dead, but a secret hidden from him by the mastermind behind it all causes an emergency meeting between the old squad. But they aren't the targets this time.
Relationships: Jack Carsen/Ace Quinn, Jack Carsen/Brianna Quinzel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**One year After the events at Midway...**

The Joker sat in the club looking out at the crowd, most didn't notice him overseeing- and he was perfectly fine with that. A scowl on his face would have sent them running anyways. In all honesty, the Clown Prince Of Crime was not happy, nor was he mad. He was nervous. Harley Quinn was currently nine months pregnant and set to burst like a balloon at any minute. And considering her... condition, The Joker had confined her to their upstairs penthouse above the club. The other levels of the building being used as labs, armory's and weaponry's. He clutched his cane tightly in his hands. His heir would rule this one day. It still made him shake to know he would have an heir. An heir of his own flesh and blood to rule over his kingdom when he could no longer.

He chuckled darkly, his son. His son would rule. He grinned thinking of all the things he could groom his kid to be. A killer. Ruthless, backstabbing- funny even. But also open for negotiation. The crime lord's reveries were cut short by the sound of rapid footsteps. He turned his head slightly to see Rocco Demarco rushing in. "Rocco?" The Joker questioned, his green eyes cold and emotionless. Rocco's Face was pale. "Ms. Quinn! She- she-" The Joker stood at once understanding what the man was trying to say and growled rushing towards the back of the club where a grand staircase held his office, a private meeting room for the unfortunate and the elevator to the penthouse. He stalked up the staircase and into the elevator, punching the penthouse level and then inserting his key to unlock it.

The moment the key turned the elevator began its trip to the top, The Joker growling impatiently and checking his watch. He looked out the one way glass and watched the city go by. The Bat Signal was lit as usual. The Joker chuckled, too bad TwoFace had a scheme tonight. He would have loved for Bats to be here to witness the birth of his heir. He prepared himself as the elevator doors opened and entered the penthouse, his shoes clicking with each step on the marble floor. His graceful walk was cut short as he heard Harley screaming in pain from the bedroom. He sighed walking directly to the room and opening the door only to flinch at the sight and quickly dodge a flying wine glass. "This is all your fault!" Harley snarled at him as he poked his head around the door to check if it was safe to enter.

His longtime girlfriend laid on the bed, sweating profusely and Dr. Graham attempting to help her. The Joker shook his head entering the room. "And How is this my fault?" He asked glaring down at her, he had to admit she looked rather attractive when she was mad. Harley snapped at him, "this is your fault! You made this!" She pointed towards her heaving stomach and he rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Relax, you'll be fine. I'll be on the balcony if you need me." He ignored Harley's yells for him to get his ass back in there only to be cut off by yells of pain. The Joker walked onto the balcony and laid down in the moonlight. It was eleven o'clock on a chilly October night. He pulled his sports jacket around him as he stared at the starlit sky, the moon was full tonight. A perfect night for his heir.

He chuckled to himself, Harley would be pissed that she was going to miss Halloween. The holiday was a tradition of sorts to them. They would walk around like teenagers, only altering their appearances slightly and go trick or treating. And upon their return would sit outside on the balcony or in their room eating the candy. The Joker groaned hearing the balcony door open and Harley's screams get louder. "Uh Mr. Joker sir?" A nurse said poking her head out. The Joker turned only to realize the 'nurse' was actually a dancer dressed up as a nurse. He frowned at her "what?" They both flinched as Harley let out a loud wail of pain. "Umm, Dr. Graham says the baby will be born soon and was wondering if you could come in and help calm Ms. Quinn down?" The Joker growled and stood up stalking inside, leaning on his cane. He was _not_ happy. This kid wasn't even _born_ yet and just _had_ to ruin _his_ night. He walked over to his partner and grimaced at the wet sheets. _Wonderful_. He thought, _now I've got to get new sheets._ Harley screamed in pain and lashed out at him as he neared her. The Joker sighed and laid his cane against the closet door and stood next to Harley his eyes narrowed at her and the Doctor. Dr. Graham smiled apologetically but resumed his work. The Joker stood there for nearly an half an hour before things got ugly. " _Push_ Ms. Quinn!" Dr. Graham urged as Harley attempted to get the baby out. The Joker nearly threw up and decided to take his leave at around 11:45.

He was standing in the kitchen slowly nursing a bottle of whiskey when he heard it. The crying. He shot up and looked at the time. 12:02. He rushed into the room to see Harley with two small bundles, Dr. Graham looked just as exhausted as the new mother. "It's a twins." He said, exhaustion clear in his voice. The Joker frowned. "Twins?" He growled his hand beginning to hurt from how hard he was pressing on his cane. Graham nodded walking over with a clipboard and some papers with a pen, "Yes- a beautiful baby girl and boy, now you and Harley will need to fill these out together. These are the birth certificate, legal papers and all. Just so their U.S. citizens. You get the idea." The Joker scowled, nodding as Graham left the room and closing the door behind him. Joker glanced up at Harley who was over the moon about two things, having her babies, and having her body back. He sat down on the edge of the bed, wincing as wetness from when her water broke was felt under his Armani suit. "So what're we naming it?" He asked. Harley frowned looking up at him. "J? What's wrong?" She said, "I thought you wanted to have the baby." The Joker nodded, "Oh I wanted it. I wanted an _heir_. A _boy_." Harley frowned. "She may not be a boy but she's still your heir. Nothing changes there besides- she had a baby twin brother." The Joker glared at his daughter, she had black hair and her face was adorable. He shrugged, "might find work as a dancer." Harley narrowed her eyes. "You take that back Mr. J." She muttered darkly. J sneered, "Or What? You can't do anything to me! Especially when I'm that things father!" Harley glared. J sighed shaking his head, "look- let's just fill out the paperwork and be done with it." Harley nodded taking the clipboard from him and reading over the birth certificate. "I'm thinking Brianna Quinzel as an alias for her and Ethan Quinzel for him. What do you think Pud?" J shrugged. "Eh, whatever you want Harl. I don't want anything to do with h- _It_ until it learns to walk." Harley sighed leaning back against the headrest. "J please, this is you're daughter. Your heir." He shrugged, "she'll earn her name." He turned his back on Harley, Who glared at him coldly. "I can't believe you!" She snapped. J narrowed his eyes, "it's a part of life Harl- when she does something worthy she'll earn her name and title. For now you name her and take care of her. I want nothing to do with her until she learns to walk!" He stormed out of the room, leaving Harley with his heir. Harley looked down at the newborn in her arms, the child slowly blinked and opened her eyes, causing her mother to let out a small gasp. Her eyes were the color of emeralds. She smiled at her daughter, she was a spitting image of her father. Harley pulled her children closer to her body. She was going to make sure they had a better life than her. And she didn't plan on breaking that vow anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years later**

Brianna hopped around the penthouse with her teddy bear. She was rather bored, and the voices in her head weren't giving her any good ideas. The small child walked into the living room, hearing her mother's voice along with her aunts. Brianna smiled seeing her mother and running over to embrace her. Harley was cut off from her words as Brianna ran over. "Hi sweetie." She said softly lifting her daughter onto her lap. Brianna wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, her head against her shoulder. Brianna watched as her aunts did not look pleased. She looked up at her mother who was glaring at her two friends. After a few moments passed, Brianna tugged on her mother's shirt. "Mommy I'm bored." She pouted. Harley chuckled, "Brianna- you've got so many toys in your room! Why don't you go play with those toys? You've got those Barbie dolls we just bought!" Brianna shook her head, "I already killed them mommy!" Ivy and Selina visibly flinched and both shared faces of disgust. Harley sighed, "Brianna, please- I'm busy right now baby, can you please go play with your toys?"

Brianna scowled stalking out of the living room and towards her playroom, stopping when she heard Ivy hiss, "She _kills_ her dolls? Harley this isn't healthy for her!" A few seconds later Selina added, "Exactly! It's repulsive! She's as sick as her father!" Brianna gritted her teeth and stormed towards her father's study, tears in her eyes. She stopped at the door and stood on her tip toes to reach the door handle.

As she grabbed it she pulled and successfully opened the door, she giggled softly seeing her father seated at his desk, scribbling something on paper. Brianna giggled rubbing over and shaking her father's leg. "Daddy! Daddy! I'm bored!" Her father groaned, he really didn't want to deal with this. Her father turned to her a fake smile on his face, "bored? Why princess? Didn't your mother bring you all those new toys?" Brianna scowled, "yeah but I killed them already!" His eyes widened in surprise. "You killed them?" He asked slowly standing up. Brianna nodded grabbing his hand and leading him into the playroom where he cursed under his breath. Barbie dolls were strewn about the room, mutilated and broken. Brianna looked up at him, her green eyes wide, "Now you see why I need more?" Her father ignored her walking over and examining the mutilated Barbie dolls. "What did you use to cut these?" He asked. Brianna smiled proudly, "I broke a mirror and cut with the shards!" Her father nodded before grabbing her hands and flipping them over, only a small cut left any indication that she had been harmed. He chuckled, "very good, little card. Very good." He patted her head and walked out of the room, Brianna ran after him. "Are you going to get me more toys?!" She asked running to keep up with him. Her father chuckled, turning to look at the small child. "I'll see what I can do kid." And with that, he disappeared into his office.

Floyd Lawton was positioned atop a building in Gotham City, his target nearby. A businessman who had double crossed a mobster. Deadshot aimed his sniper at the businessman and held his breath before taking the shot. Bang. The man slumped to the ground, dead. The hitman put on his mask and retreated, making his way down a stairwell to his black SUV. He dropped his weapons in the trunk and pulled out a black sweatshirt, pulling it over his head. He climbed into the drivers seat, before glancing in the rear view mirror, his eyes on the backseat where his now fifteen year old daughter, Zoe- sat doing her homework quietly. The hitman smiled and started the car and drove out of the alley.

Silence plagued the car for nearly ten minutes before Floyd started a conversation. "I'm thinking of pizza for dinner, unless you want something else?" He asked one eye on the backseat and the other on he road. Zoe shrugged. "Sure. I'm fine with pizza." Floyd chuckled, she was so absorbed in her schoolwork. "Sweetheart- you need to talk to me. I want your thoughts on dinner." Zoe smiled glancing up and setting her schoolwork aside. "Okay. Though really I'm fine with pizza. Mom usually gets Chinese or Chipotle." Floyd frowned, "She getting takeout every night?" Zoe nodded. "Generally, yes." Floyd sighed, four years and he still didn't have custody. Waller had let him out on good behavior, but he wasn't allowed to take out contracts that would compromise her unit or Task Force X. The hitman was rather careful now, having the bomb in his neck still. Harley had been lucky, she'd been able to have hers deactivated by her 'friend' who had turned out to be her boyfriend. Floyd continued his drive towards the pizza place, silence plaguing the car once more.

**Belle Reve, Black Site Louisiana**

Amanda Waller walked through the hallways, full of criminals at her disposal. The original trial team for Task Force X was separated, Harley Quinn having been freed by her dead boyfriend, The Enchantress dead, El Diablo and Slipknot also dead- the only surviving of the trial team she had access to was Katana, Boomerang, and Deadshot. Flagg was away on military business, so she would have to put someone else in charge. Deadshot was her number one pick, as she had let him have his freedom after he had obeyed her every command. She still had eyes on him at all times, not to mention the bomb in his neck would stop him from going against her. Amanda Waller stopped, glancing over at the old bird cage that was Harley Quinn's.

She growled under her breath, the second the Clowns were caught she was taking them both back here. The Joker may not have been one to follow orders- but she was determined to break him. She watched as Griggs' team walked by, Griggs in his Alpha 01 uniform. Waller raised a hand, summoning the guard who was there instantly. "Ms. Waller." He greeted. Waller glared at him. "What do you have on the Joker." Griggs's face paled. _How could she know?_ Waller scoffed. "Oh please, cameras showed you giving Quinn the phone. And don't think someone didn't see you tell The Joker where Quinn was." He gulped, "I know only he lives in Gotham. I haven't talked to him since Midway City. He threatened to kill me should I ever tell anyone what happened." Waller snarled. "Tell me or you'll have bigger problems to worry about!" Griggs sighed, "Look- he paid off a debt for me, demanded I give Harley the phone and update him on what happened with her. That's all." Waller frowned, "If that is really all- I have a job for you. Contact the Joker, claim you want to work for him- once your accepted into his ranks, father information and then relay what you learn to me. I want Harley Quinn back. Even if it costs me a team."


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotham City, Six Months Later**

_(A/N: Yes I am aware there's been many time skips- chapter or two after this will skip to when Brianna is fifteen or sixteen)_

The Joker smiled proudly as Brianna stood in the shooting range, a small pistol in her hands, and ear muffs covering her ears. She had shot nearly each target with precision, every four out of five targets she had hit the bullseye or damn close to it. Harley stood nearby a smile on her face, she was rather relieved J had grown to accept his heir. She was worried up until six months ago when Brianna revealed exactly _why_ she needed new dolls. As the child finished the target practice, she removed the earmuffs and looked at her father happily. "I did it!" She squealed rushing into his open arms. Harley felt tears come to her eyes as she watched J embrace their child. Their heir. She never really had pictures J as a father, she'd dreamt of it many of times- but she never thought it would become a reality. At least not until she saw Brianna for the first time. J laughed ruffling Brianna's hair. "Your acing these practices kiddo." He teased. Brianna giggled, "Does this mean I can start fighting Mr. Frost soon?!"

J cackled at the thought of his four year old daughter pummeling his right hand man who had (but barely) survived the explosion. "Not yet princess, you've got Jason to fight. He's more your size." Jason was Johnny Frost's son, who the man had brought to work with him since his wife Cynthia died in a car crash last year. Brianna pouted, "Jason's no fun! I can take him down in five minutes!" J smirked, "in the real world you don't have five minutes to take down your opponent. You've got maybe two or three at most- most times it sixty seconds or less." Brianna's green eyes were wide. "I'll go get Jason!" She squeaked racing out of the training room, calling for her sparring partner. Harley walked over and wrapped her arms around J's neck and kissed his cheek with a smirk. "You've taken a liking to our little Card haven't you Pud?" He chuckled shrugging. "She gets better every day. I'll be happy once she's mastered everything. The day she can beat me in a full blown fight is the day she takes over our kingdom." Harley smirked, "what if she has a partner?" J choked. "I'm sorry what?" Harley snickered. "What if she's gotta partner in crime? It can't be one on two." J chuckled, "I wouldn't leave you out of a fight. They'd fight us both, and should we both lose Brianna takes all." Harley nodded, "and if one of us falls she takes half until she can beat us both?" J nodded. "Precisely." The clown couple exited and made their way into the club, only to find it in complete disarray.

Frost was yelling at a man in a sweatshirt and jeans. "You don't belong here!" The right hand man roared. J frowned walking over. "Frost? What's going on?" The henchmen stopped and all eyes turned to Frost. Johnny Frost's eyes were cold a cruel, and filled with a raging fire. "A certain prison guard claims he wants to join your ranks, boss." J's eyes narrowed and he walked through the parting henchmen. Harley shrunk back as she saw who it was. She stood beside J, her eyes narrowed at the marble floor. J sneered at the man. "Why Griggsy! It's been what- four years? That's a long time my friend. What brings you to my humble abode?" Griggs stood tall, though if you looked into his eyes you could see how fearful he was. "I want to work for you." He said loudly. Harley's eyes snapped up as he said this. Her sapphire eyes pierced his soul, if looks could kill- Griggs would have been long dead.

J laughed, "You? Want to work for me? That's- that's hysterical!" Griggs stood tall. "If you let me join I'll give you every last bit of information on Amanda Waller and Task Force X you want." This caused a small gasp from Harley and the Joker to cease his laughter. His eyes became cold. "You swear to sacrifice your life for mine or Harley's should it come to it?" Griggs nodded. "Yes. I do." J smirked, "Well then," He straightened up and threw his hands up in the air, causing Harley to stumble backwards into one of the henchmen to avoid her lover's cane. "Welcome aboard!" J cackled embracing Griggs (as soon as Frost checked him for weapons and wires). Harley scowled, she didn't like this one bit. Especially when Brianna was no more than four. There was a yell from the back of the club causing everyone to turn. Harley bit her lip in order to stop herself from breaking into tears. Brianna stood over one of the henchmen, one at least twice the size of Harley. Brianna grinned at her parents and the henchmen. "I did it! I took him down! In sixty seconds daddy!"

Floyd stood on the balcony of his high rise apartment in uptown Gotham, a wine glass in his hand. Zoe was in her room doing homework again, he sighed, teenagers- he would never understand them. His phone rang with an unknown number. Floyd frowned. He knew who it was before he answered the phone.

  
"Hello?"

"I've got a job for you Lawton."

Amanda Waller's voice rang from the phone. Floyd looked out over the city. "What's the job?" He asked. He could just hear Waller smiling on the other end at his submissive response. "Find Harley Quinn. Then report back to me when you find out where she is and the security measures." Floyd was quiet before he answered. "Of course, it will be done."

Tatsu Yamashiro was home in Gotham City. She had retired Soultaker which now sat upon a mantel in the living room. Her daughter's, who had just barely survived their father's assassination, were playing a game of cards in their bedroom quietly. Tatsu, Who was in the kitchen, wandered into the living room cleaning a dish, only to drop it when she saw who was seated in her living room, nursing a glass of whiskey and a pink unicorn plushie under his arm. The Australian man smiled at her kindly, "Aye love- miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsu stared at the felon in her home. Boomerang stood up, his hands swinging at his sides, "Hey you got any beer?" He asked sauntering into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "cause I could kill for a drink right now." Tatsu breathed heavily. "Why are you here?" Boomerang walked out of the kitchen, a bottle of wine in his hand, he popped the cork as he reentered the room. "What? Can't drop by to see an old friend?" He took a long swig from the wine. Tatsu narrowed her eyes. "We are not _friends_." She growled, Boomerang put a hand to his chest as though he'd been hurt. "Aw right in the heart. Come on love- it's only been four years." Tatsu snapped, "Get out of my house before I kill you!" Boomerang held up his hands in surrender. "Fine. Fine. I'm leaving. Just know, I'll be around." Tatsu hissed as he left through the front door. She stalked into her room upstairs, passing by her daughters room to see them still occupied with their card game, and shutting her bedroom door behind her. Tatsu dove under her bed pulling out a dark colored suitcase and dropping it on the bed. She stared at it holding her breath. Her eyes soon fell on a drawer in the nightstand beside her.

In it lay the key to the locked luggage. The woman reached over and pulled out he key without hesitation and held the metal object in front of her. She slowly grasped the suitcase lock in her left hand, her right hand trembled as it moved slowly towards to keyhole, as she inserted the key she let her breath out and turned. Click. The lock fell to the floor with a small thud, Tatsu slowly opened the suitcase, neatly inside laid the very same outfit she had worn four years ago when she went on the mission for Amanda Waller to defeat the Enchantress. Atop the clothes was the mask, it glared up at her making her blood run cold. Her hands trembled as she picked up the mask, holding it in her hands as she made her way to her en suite bathroom. She looked at her reflection before looked at the floor and slowly putting on the mask. She lifted her head seeing herself once more. She was Katana.

Griggs stared at the small child atop the henchman (Who Would now most likely be killed considering he was beaten by a four year old). Who's kid was this. He glanced over at his new 'boss' and new straight away What this was. He held back a wicked grin. Amanda was going to live this. If they took the kid, they would have both The Joker and Harley Quinn under their control. He watched as Harley rushed over to the child removing from the henchman. "Brianna..." She said scoldingly before she was cut off by The Joker's laughter. "Good job kiddo! C'mere and meet your new toy!" Brianna giggled jumping away from her mother who's face now held a mask of fear. "J-" she didn't have time to reply before Brianna hopped over by her father and Griggs. The Joker smiled resting a hand on Brianna's shoulder to contain her excitement. He looked up at Griggs, "and not only will you be risking your life for mine and Harley's, but it is also one of your priorities to keep our little princess out of trouble. Brianna looked up at Griggs through emerald eyes. Griggs stared down at the child, with having several guards on this kid at one time it would be much harder to get her to Waller. He simply nodded to The Joker. "Of course, boss."  
The Joker clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now Frost will give you your jobs, won't you Johnny boy?" Johnny Frost glared at Griggs, his eyes cold. "Yes, sir. It will be done." Griggs gulped at the right hand man's tone. He was sure he wouldn't make it out alive.

Tatsu Yamashiro walked through the streets of Gotham in a knee length white dress that hugged her figure, Yuki and Reiko strolled beside her, the girls giggling as they told each other about their school day. Tatsu lead the girls into a toy store causing them both to fall silent. She knelt down beside them a smile on her face. "How about you girls go and pick out some new toys? You've both been very good." She pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed one to each child. Her twins ran off giggling. Tatsu stood pulling her purse over her shoulder with a smile. The clicking of heels was heard behind her. "Don't you just love when their running around like little maniacs?" Tatsu stiffened, Where has she heard that voice? It was so... annoying.... Tatsu watched as a woman wearing sunglasses and a black hat (that must have cost her well over a thousand dollars for its pure gold lining) walked out from behind her, the woman wore a neat black dress and a black and white blazer to finish. Tatsu noticed a small dark haired girl at her side. The child was absolutely thrilled to be in the toy store. "Mommy! Mommy!" The woman rubbed her daughter's shoulder gently as she looked over at Tatsu. "I-I'm sorry," Tatsu said seeing the woman's unnatural blonde hair. "Do I know you?" The woman frowned, looking to her daughter and handing the child a credit card, Tatsu was shocked. Who in their right mind would give a child a credit card?

The woman kissed her daughter's head. "Now you know the rules, Brianna. No leaving the store without mommy." The girl nodded, "yes mommy!" The child darted off giggling. The woman stood and looked at Tatsu, "to answer your question, you do look familiar." Tatsu eyes the woman's rich demeanor. Then her eyes fell on the necklace. ' _H.Q.'_

"Harley?" She muttered, her eyes wide. The woman, Harley, took Tatsu's hand and guided her deeper into the store. Tatsu looked around frantically for Reiko and Yuki, they couldn't have gotten far. When they were well away from security cameras, Harley removed her sunglasses, revealing her porcelain face, Tatsu could see she had a bit of foundation on to cover her tattoos, but the blue physcotic eyes gave her away. Harley smiled kindly at her, Tatsu couldn't help but stare in awe at the her figure. In four years even after having a child- she was as slim as ever. Harley laughed, startling the Japanese woman from her reverie.

"I haven't seen you in years! Not since that whole Midway City thing..." she shuddered. "Wasn't a fun time." Tatsu nodded in agreement slowly, looking around for her two daughters. Harley continued, "so what've you been up to Sword Lady?" Tatsu was silent, her eyes wide with horror as she couldn't find Yuki and Reiko. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the twins walk out from behind a rack of toys, both carrying a shiny hot pink bicycle. Tatsu smiled walking over, ignoring Harley and knelt down next to the girls a smile on her face. "I like that you two are sharing, but we can't afford that right now." The twins nodded, "Yes mama," and walked off to return the bicycle.

Harley chuckled causing Tatsu to turn to the villainess, her eyes tracking Harley's every movement. "Cute, how they obey every word you say." She remarked, "Little angels really. Sometimes I wish mine was that sweet." Tatsu let her guard down and stared in shock as Harley smiled at Brianna running around the store, filling the cart to the brim with dolls and hardware toys. Brianna slides to a halt a few feet in front of Harley and Tatsu, a big grin on her face. "I'm finished mommy!" She giggled. Harley walked over and picked the child up, giving Brianna a kiss on her forehead. "Good job my little devil," she purred. She glanced back at Tatsu. "It was nice to see you again, and without the mask too." She walked away with the cart and her daughter, leaving Tatsu standing in the toy store, silence plaguing her. What was becoming of this world? Criminals breaking out of prison and starting families? Heirs perhaps? She shuddered at the thought. Children being used as pawns to let their parents never be forgotten. But the real question was, who would be forgotten? And who wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**11 Years Later...**

Brianna Quinzel ran through the dilapidated Crime Alley, panting heavily. She jumped onto the fire escape of a nearby building, scrambling up it, her booted feet slipping as she rushed to the top. Upon making her way to the top, she dropped the backpack she was carrying and dig through it for the grappling hook. She aimed the grappling at a building across from her and fired, grabbing the bag in the knick of time. She shrieked as she almost slammed into the wall, instead dropping into a dumpster below with a low moan of pain. A few moments later her pursuer walked over and tapped her head with a pistol. "You're dead." He said. Brianna scoffed pulling herself out of the garbage, a banana peel fell from her head almost comically. "Shut up Jason." She brushed herself off as she made her way through the alley her eyes on the ground. A black SUV was waiting at the front of the alley, Brianna opened the door roughly and climbed in. Johnny Frost looked in the rearview mirror, "How did it go?" He asked, before seeing Brianna's state of dress. Jason climbed in beside her, closing the door with a warning look to his father as not to say anything to Brianna. Brianna growled, "It went _fine_ , Frost." Johnny Frost said nothing more and started the car, driving back to the club in silence. Jason frowned at Brianna's unhappy expression, well unhappy meaning more pissed off. He hated seeing her so upset, over the years he'd grown to feel more than just a sense of friendship for her. It wasn't a sense of protection (that had been his job the moment he met her), it was more a sense of love. He watched as the car halted outside of the club, Brianna jumped out just before the vehicle came to a complete stop and stormed inside. Jason got out of the car and walked in after her, but not before his father shot him a warning look when he heard the boy's content sigh. He would never have her.  
  
  
  
  
  


Brianna marched up the stairs, her green eyes having a dangerous look to them. She stalked past her father's office, where she could hear an argument going on, most likely over supplies or too few dancers. Brianna punched the button on the elevator, pulling her key from around her neck as the golden doors opened. Brianna entered the elevator, inserting her key into the penthouse slot and turning. The penthouse button lit up and Brianna felt the elevator ascend to the top floor. She walked out as the doors opened to the lavish living room, and made her way to her room, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her. She was fuming, again and again she had failed, if she couldn't escape Jason with a fake escape, how could she do it for real?

She groaned entering her en-suite bathroom and seeing her reflection. Gross. Mud and grime plagued her raven hair, she stripped herself of her clothes, climbing into her shower and turning it on, the cold water ran down her porcelain skin. The fifteen year old girl sighed, she'd been doing this her entire life and yet she still failed. Brianna watched as the white tub turned a brown-black as the dirt left her body and hair. Brianna washes her hair, thinning only about evacuation scenarios. _What if..._ plagued her mind. _What if_ she had to escape the Caped Crusader one day? _What if_ she had to get out of a sticky situation at the club or in the streets? By this time, the water had numbed her skin and she was cleansed of filth. Brianna stepped out of the shower, a towel draped around her torso as she made her way to her closet to slip in something comfortable. Brianna exited her room after putting on a grey t shirt and jeans. She collapsed onto the living room couch and turned on the wall sized tv. "...breaking news- The Joker and Harley Quinn make an appearance at Gotham First National Bank, Batman was hot on their trail until a civilian was put in danger. As of now, they have disappeared off the radar." Brianna chuckled and glanced back at the elevator seeing her parents walk through at that moment. "Almost get caught by the Bat?" She teased. Her mother smiled and shrugged. "But we didn't. That's the important part."

Her father scoffed before he replied, "Doesn't matter- I want you at the club tonight. I've got a client with an heir about your age. I want you to convince him the contract is good and make his father sign it." Brianna nodded, "sounds simple enough." Her father growled, "It is. Now don't mess it up." Brianna narrowed her eyes as he walked away towards his office, her mother giving her a sympathetic glance before following. Brianna scoffed before standing up to make her way back to her room. "Brianna do this- Brianna do that, never a moment to myself I tell ya." She muttered, whilst curling her hair. Brianna shook her curls slightly, before slipping into the pretty purple dress she rarely wore. Brianna looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the room and walking towards the elevator, the penthouse key dangling from a gold chain around her neck. She slipped into the elevator swiftly, pressing the button for the club which was on the first and second floor of the building. Brianna stared at her reflection in the golden walls, signifying her families wealth. And another reminder of who she was, Brianna stood tall and flipped her hair over her shoulder with a small smirk on her face as the doors opened. Griggs was stationed at the base of the stairs and glanced back seeing her enter the club. He stepped in front of her blocking her path, "Woah Woah- easy. Now there's rules your dad wants you to follow." Brianna groaned rolling her dark green eyes. "Is this really necessary, Griggsy?" She asked, a smirk crossing her face as she saw his face. Griggs sighed, "Look, 0kid- your dad wants me to lost the rules." Brianna groaned, "is this really necessary?" Griggs pulled out a sheet of paper, reading off the rules. "1. No messing with clients, 2. Don't leave the club without permission 3. Don't kill anyone 4. Do not act like your mother. 5. Be professional" Brianna had slipped past him after number one and made her way to the bar sitting down and smiling at Jewel, the barmaid. "Hiya Princess, what can I get ya?" Jewel asked sweetly. Brianna laughed, "Hmm, dunno- what you got?" The barmaid pulled out a menu from under the bar handing it to her, "well- we have the usual stuff, cocktails, wine, beer, margaritas- that stuff. But we also have the specials. And looks like tonight's is cherry vodka on the rocks." Brianna nodded, "I'll try it- sounds interesting." A figure pulled up next to her and nodded to Jewel. "I'll take the same." He tossed a couple hundred dollars on the bar and both girl's eyes widened. The boy smirked, pushing the money towards Jewel. "Keep the change angel, and start a tab. I'll be here quite a lot if this lovely lady here doesn't accept a dance." Brianna and Jewel shared a shocked look and Jewel turned on her heel, taking the money and stuffing it in her bosom.

"You got it lover boy!" Jewel leaned over to Brianna, "He gives you trouble you know what to do." She muttered slipping the girl a knife. Brianna took the small blade, tucking it in her dress. Jewel disappeared behind the bar and Brianna turned to face the boy and almost dropped her jaw. Damn. He was around her age- maybe a year or two older, dark brown, almost black hair, hazel eyes, charming face... "Uh, angel? You there?" Brianna shook herself out of her reverie and smiled, "Yes- sorry about that... I'm just expected to be somewhere and I'm not sure how much time I have." She glanced over at the glass encased conference booth, her father's electric green hair was seen through it. Brianna turned her attention back to the boy and leaned over interested. "So, what brings you here, Charming?" She teased. The boy laughed, "My father had some business, I came along to enjoy the sights and possibly see about a partnership." His eyes trailed down her body. Brianna snickered. "Well Charming- it's not easy to get a partnership in Gotham. Especially one that ends peacefully." The boy chuckled, "Well I can be very persuasive. I don't think that'll be much of a problem for me." Brianna smirked, she liked this guy. Jewel returned with their drinks and grinned seeing them getting along so well before walking to the kitchen. Brianna smiled, "Y'know I cant just keep calling you Charming forever." The boy laughed, "oh where are my manners?" He held out a hand and flashed her a grin. "Jack Carson, Heir of the Los Santos Trinity." Brianna giggled, "Brianna Quinzel. Heiress to the Gotham Throne."  
  


Captain Boomerang, or Digger Harkness- stood at the front of the Grin and Bare It. Knowing fully well who and what awaited him inside. He started towards the entrance, managing to slip past the guard who was arguing with a lost patron. Boomerang entered the club, his jaw dropped at the sight. It was fantastic. Just as Harley described it on the Suicide Mission back in Midway. _"Cages made of pure gold..." "Dancers and drinks, real drinks that you would kill for..." "And the best part is- no vigilantes."_ Boomerang walked across the marble floor pushing through the crowd and keeping an eye out for the blonde with cotton candy colored hair. He heard a laugh nearby and glanced over seeing a young girl in a purple dress being lead onto the dance floor by a boy- clearly a charming devil, who was determined to sweep her off her feet. Boomerang stepped aside letting them pass. He spotted a familiar face, and groaned. Not the face he was looking for, but a face. He walked over to the man in a suit, JSF branded on his tux. The man's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. "Shit man you can't be here! You'll blow my cover!" Griggs snapped. Boomerang shrugged. "I'm here for the same reason mate. More or less. I just wanted ta talk to Harley."

Griggs narrowed his eyes straightening his tie. "That's not possible. Ms. Quinn is busy. Come back later." A voice perked up, "I'm not busy Griggsy." Boomerang turned expecting a scantily clad Harley Quinn only instead seeing the girl in the purple dress, her charming partner at her side. She walked over and stood silently beside Griggs before looking at the man. "You know I'm free tonight, Griggs." Griggs sighed, "My sincerest apologies your Highness. However," he paused nodding to Boomerang; "this man was looking to speak to your mother." Brianna shrugged. "I'm just as good as my mother. If not better. I can help you, Mr.?" Boomerang held out a shaky hand, Harley had a kid? "Digger, Digger Harkness. I'm an old friend of Harley's. I was looking to talk to her. Catch up." Brianna nodded. "Hmmm. I suppose your not too much a threat..." Griggs slipped behind Boomerang and dropped his gun into his pocket.

He feigned a gasp. "Ms. Quinn! He's armed!" Brianna whipped around putting Boomer in a headlock, while her partner searched him, retrieving the gun. Griggs snarled. "An assassination! I should've known!" Boomerang hissed. "That wasn't me! You know it wasn't!" Brianna sighed, "Just take him out back. Let him run. Or shoot him. I could care less." She took her partner's arm with a giggle. "Come now Mr. Carson- I'll show you around." They strutted off to the VIP Lounge where her parents were leaving Griggs alone with Boomerang who lay on the floor gasping for air. "Strong grip!" He rasped as Griggs dragged him out back. "Yeah, gets it from her dad. Now go- get outta here before shit happens." Digger scoffed as the door shut. "I told you not to do that." Digger groaned and turned to see Tatsu in a simple grey hoodie, white tank top and black leggings, she wielded her Katana in one hand however. Digger growled. "Shut up and buy me a drink." Tatsu sheathed the weapon with a smile. "You carry more money than I do. And I'm holding a sword. I don't think I'm being let into any bars." Digger laughed, "that's true. Aw well- best get going. Maybe I'll run into Lawton only way outta town." Tatsu frowned. "Your leaving?" Digger nodded, "yeah- gotta kid in Australia I haven't seen in years. Figure it's about time I say hello."


	6. Chapter 6

Gravity Harkness sat in her room, bored. It was a dull day in Brisbane, Austraila. She looked out the window, the large apartment that she called home lay above Edward Street, the Brisbane Botanical Gardens in sight. Gravity groaned turning her back on the outside world, Brisbane had become rather boring in the past few years. Gravity had done practically everything there was to do, but it got boring rather fast. Had her father not been in prison things would be much more interesting. Gravity walked out of her room and into the white kitchen for a snack.

The auburn haired girl opened the fridge, scanning its contents, apples, beer, cheese sticks, and meatloaf leftover from the night before. Gravity flinched at the sight, taking a bright red apple. Her brother couldn't cook for shit. She was wiping the apple on her sleeve when a voice spoke. "A little late for a snack Gravity." Gravity cursed under her breath. "Hey! No cussing! Y'know how mom feels about that shit." Gravity snickered, "Yet you curse yourself." Owen Mercer, her brother laughed. "Oh please, I don't do it as much as you. You defy me in cursing." Gravity rolled her eyes, "I don't see why ma cares! She's just some random stripper dad hooked up with!" Owen laughed hysterically. "You may be right Grav, but she's still our mom." Gravity growled. "Just wish she'd let us see dad." Owen frowned, his laughter ceasing. "Dad's in prison Gravity. We can't see him." Gravity hissed, "I'll go then!" She stalked off and Owen sighed shaking his head, eyes locking on an old photo of him with his dad, ironically playing with a boomerang. Owen sighed walking to the window looking out over Brisbane. When was the last time he had seen his father?  
  
  
  
  
  


Two figures ran through the dark streets of Mexico, both with a determined fire in their blazing brown amber eyes. The girl hissed, "Faster!" The boy running alongside her hissed back, "I'm trying!" Sirens wailed behind them. The girl ran to a fence and jumped, just making it over the metal, the fence clinked chaotically, the girl passed over and turned to her brother. "Delgado! Come on!" She hissed. Her brother nodded scrambling up the fence that was the last fence away from the border fence. Now all they had to do was run, find that fence, climb it, run, and never look back.  
  
  


Brianna scoffed at the tailor, "This is your _best_ work? I have a _hard_ time believing that." The tailor nodded, "I can alter it if you like Princess." Brianna snarled, "I wanted red! Red with gold accents! And a black trim! _You've_ given me _burgundy_ with _orange_ accents and black trim!" The tailor gulped, "I can assure you your highness- it won't happen again!" Brianna snarled, "I promise you, it won't. Ethan!" She snapped to her twin. Ethan stepped forward from the sidelines, "Yes sister?" She held out her hand expectantly, "My gun. Now." The tailor's eyes widened in fear before she shot him between the eyes. She snorted and tossed thee gun to her twin who scrambled to catch it. "He was pathetic. Be a dear and text Frosty Boy, I want Francois, not some second rate tailor." Ethan chuckled, "Of course Brianna." He pulsed our his phone obeying his twin's request.  
  
  


Ginger Isley sat in the lab, her big glasses over her eyes as she carefully mixed plant toxins. "Doing well my Little Flower?" She smiled glancing upwards at her mother, Poison Ivy. "Of course mother. I've decided to incorporate Mark's little prank into my act. I find _Lavender Glow_ sounds better than just _Lavender."_ Her mother sighed, "Whatever you want little one. But whatever you do- don't let a man define who you are, understand?" Ginger nodded. "Yes, mother."  
  
  


Josh Lawton grinned as he sat in the strip club, surrounded by girls his age and older. "Josh." Josh looked up to see his father, Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot frowning at him. "Come on Pops- lighten up." Josh teased. Deadshot shook his head, "Josh. Come on. Let's go." Deadshot sighed, why couldn't he be more like Zoe?

Winter sat in her room, playing with her powers and forming small fragments of ice before watching them melt. Life was so boring. Her mother came around every once in a while- Killer Frost knew her daughter could take care of herself as it had been the main argument the last thousand of so times. Winter turned on the tv, hissing angrily as ice formed on the remote, freezing the circuits. Winter snarled and chucked the remote at the wall sending it shattering to the ground after it hit. Life sucked.  
  


Sasha Minerva scales a building, licking her lips at the sight of her victim. She was to kidnap and turn a wealthy business man and use him for her own personal gain. Which really meant stealing all his money and credit cards. Sasha crept after him, grinning as he walked into an alleyway. The second he was alone- she pounced, landing on his back and sinking her fangs into his neck, a hand remained over her victims mouth as he tried to scream for help. She chuckled jumping off and watching as he turned. "Good job, Little Cat." Sasha smiled turning to see her mother, Cheetah walking over and examining her prey. "Wonderful my dear."  
  


Lucas Luthor sat in his room, a controller in hand as he played on his Xbox. He cared not for the rivalry that ensued between the criminals of the cities- he had much more class than them. "Son." Lucas sighed turning around plastering a smile on his face, "Yes, Father?" Lex Luthor stood before him (in all his greatness), his eyes narrowed at his son. "Within the next few weeks we will be making a trip to Gotham City. The Joker is holding a gala at his club." Lucas scoffed, "Whatever for? He already had the last one for the heir." Lex frowned, "It's purely Injustice League. Now I expect you to be on your best behavior. Is that clear?" Lucas nodded, "Of course, Father."

Jack Carson smiled at his step father as he got back to the hotel. "Well?" Jack grinned closing the door behind him, "I've got her wrapped around my fingers." Michael DeSanta nodded, "Good. She will be of good use to us and our organization." Jack nodded, "Most definitely."

Duela Dent grinned at her tribe. She wore an imitation of The Joker's face and made false claims that she was his daughter. After a while most turned the other way when she was brought up in conversation, but Duela was still a very real threat. Duela narrowed her eyes at the newspaper clippings that rested on her wall, _Heiress to Gotham's Criminal Underworld Makes Her Mark, Who is The Masked Marionette?, The Inside Scoop On The Joker's Heiress._ Duela growled angrily, she would destroy the heiress. And Duela would take her place, becoming the true Heiress to the Gotham Throne.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan sat beside his father in a royal purple suit shifting uncomfortably, "Is this really a good idea, Father?" He asked cautiously, The Joker grinned at his son. "It is. Now you- are going to pretend to be the heir. Your sister- will make an entrance and introduce herself as the heiress." Ethan sighed catching his reflection in the gold and glass table before him. His emerald eyes shone with worry. "I really don't see the point of this Father." Ethan choked suddenly as his father grabbed the upper part of his tie, jerking his son forward, Ethan gulped his father's breath on his face. "Just play your fucking part, boy. And don't you ever- _ever_ question me again! Got that?!" Joker snarled, Ethan flinched as spit flew at his face. "Yes Father. I understand. I'm sorry." Ethan gasped as he was thrown back into his seat, quickly fixing his tie while his father continued to scold him. "One day my boy sorry- isn't going to cut it."

Brianna strutted onstage, her eyes catching her brother and father's before she began.

_"I've been giving second chances waiting for you to take advantage, breaking falls and taking damage, sorry for my broken bones_

_Let you into darker places show my weak spots on ya faces- blame myself I should have known..."_

Ethan glanced at his twin as she began her show. He tensed as he noticed the heirs filing in. Penguin and his heir and guard, Ashton and Sarah Cobblepot. Sarah had stark white hair. (Ethan suspected it was dyed that from the brown her brother had) Ashton had scruffy brown hair, with piercing green eyes, his sister having a deep blue. Two Face was next with Poison Ivy shortly behind him, they both exchanged a glare at one another before pulling their heiress's to them. Nikki Dent was a charming girl. She reminded Ethan of Brianna. Sort of. Nikki had short brown hair with one half coated black, she wore silver eyeshadow and a short golden dress. Poison Ivy's heiress, Ginger- was the opposite of her suspected sister. Ginger had curly ginger hair, and brown eyes, donning a dark emerald colored dress.

Much sweeter and calm than Nikki. Toddler entered with his son, Mark who was the very definition of a nerd. He had big glasses, slicked back hair- and were those suspenders? Ethan bit back laughter at the sight and watched the rest file in, Mad Hatter and Alice, followed soon by The Scarecrow and his two 'menaces' as he liked to call them. Harrison and Tabitha. Ethan scoffed at the mention of the Crane family. Jonathan Crane, The Scarecrow- has yet to choose an heir and said only that his territory would be split evenly between them. Tabitha- despite being younger than her brother Harrison, took charge in most situations while Harrison was the metaphorical baby. Ethan watched as they all were seated then nodded to his father who began the meeting. Ethan growled lowly at Ashton as his eyes drifted towards Brianna onstage hungrily.

_"I'm the hunter your the prey..."_

Ethan gently nudged his father under the booth table, his father getting the message and picking up the pace. "Today- is a great day. We- the most feared of the Gotham Villains Rogues Gallery introduce ourselves and our heirs and heiress's. Now- who would like to go first?" Silence plagued them. Ivy narrowed her eyes. "Your letting someone else go first? Why? What do you have planned?" Joker chuckled, "Oh nothing Pammy, my dear partner in crime wanted to be present when our heir was introduced." Anger flickered in Ivy's eyes at the mention of her old name and alias. "And where is Harley?" Joker chuckled, "You know the Queen- needing to look her best for every occasion. She'll be along shortly. Probably looking for something that fits." He muttered the last part under his breath in slight annoyance.

"You will pay for what you've done..."

Ashton grinned, "Mr. Joker- May I say you have some of the most loveliest singers and dancers I have ever seen. Might I ask how much for the one onstage?" Ethan's emerald eyes flashed with anger and he bit back a snarl, only to release a low growl. Joker laughed, "Oh she- you like her? How's about we call her over then hmm? She's nearly done." Joker whistled as Brianna ended her song and made her way over, a wicked grin on her face. She flashed a smirk at her twin as she walked over. "You called?" She said sitting on the edge of the couch as her mother often did. Joker grinned, "This," he nodded to Ashton who looked like he was about to burst with excitement, "boy would like to see you after the meeting." Brianna grinned her eyes flashing up.

Slowly, Ethan watched as Ashton's sister had a look of horror in her eyes. Joker grinned at Ashton, "Still want her boy?" Ashton nodded, "Definitely." Penguin growled, "How much, Joker?" Sarah grabbed her brother's arm, "Ashton no." Ashton shook her off, "Ashton yes." Brianna giggled sauntering over, "You do realize we have rules here sweetheart," Ashton chuckled, "They start with strippers listening to the guy buying 'em." Ethan snarled, "You don't realize who she is?" Brianna scoffed holding up a hand. "Shame on you Cobblepot. You know it's against the rules. No intercourse between heirs unless there's a deal worked out." The faces paled and Ethan stood walking over to his twin, realization plaguing everyone. Ethan smiled, "Thank you for the opportunity father- but I have business elsewhere to attend to." His eyes fell on the crowd and the bar where a ginger haired girl sat alone. Brianna grinned at her brother leaning over to whisper in his ear as he passed, "Have fun. Don't get too drunk." Ethan cast his sister a smile as he left. Brianna took her brother's seat and kicked her feet up on the table. "Since introductions haven't been made- I'll start." She held out a hand mockingly, "Brianna Quinzel- alias The Masked Marionette, heiress to The Joker's Empire and the Gotham Throne."

Joker was growing impatient. Harley was taking far too long. He was about to send a text to Frost when his partner came bursting into the booth. "I am so sorry!" She gasped taking a seat beside her husband. The bump under her dress caused a few jaws to drop. "I hate being pregnant! All I do is get sick all the time! And I can't drink!" Joker rolled his eyes, "It's best you never drink, Harley." Harley scoffed in annoyance before grinning widely at Poison Ivy, "Hi Red!" She chirped. Ivy grinned, "Harley! You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Harley giggled, "Well with everything going on I just didn't have the time." Two Face nodded, "Yes- I heard about the incident. You got Gordon good- killing his granddaughter and maiming his daughter again. He's a broken man." Brianna snickered, "I planned it. My father was... shall we say, unable to participate in any action. Or receive any." Joker growled, "That's not how I wanted you to phrase it my dear." Brianna shrugged, "What was I supposed to say? You died and miraculously were revived?"

Harley sighed, "The chemicals Brianna. The chemicals revived him. When he fell into the chemical vat it altered him." Jaws had dropped and the heirs and heiress's- having been the only ones to have not dropped their jaws in shock, merely stole sips from their parents beverages. Harley looked around and her face fell, "We're missing someone." She announced. Ivy nodded, "I know. Selina's not usually late to these things." At that moment- the door burst open and a young black haired girl entered the room, supporting none other than Catwoman on her shoulder. "Sorry we're late! My mother was playing with the cats when she got exposed to the new catnip serum I was making!" Harley and Ivy instantly stood to help Catwoman sit down. Brianna chuckled, "You _poisoned_ your own _mother_? Oh my god." The girl blushed looking down shamefully. Harley snapped her fingers summoning a waiter, "Alfonso- would you please get a hangover cure from Pearl and Jewel?" The waiter nodded, "Of course Ms. Quinn."  
  


Ethan shook his head at the sight, Cinder giggled in his arms. "Ethan she can handle herself." Ethan smiled nodding to his lover. Cinder was right, Brianna would be fine. _But she won't_. A voice in his head warned. Ethan pushes the voice away, not knowing in time just how right the voice would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four Months Later...**

The girl woke in the birdcage cell with no memory of how she got there. Her greasy raven black hair told her she'd been there a while as she hadn't showered. She slowly stood and walked over to the bars, giving a small pained shriek as a shock elicited from the metal. "It's electrified. You touch it, you get zapped." The girl turned to see a dark skinned woman glaring down at her. The girl looked up at her with wide fearful eyes, "Who are you? Where am I? _Who_ am I?" The panicked upon realizing she had no recollection of her past. The woman looked surprised. "What do you remember?" The girl shook her head, "Nothing. I remember waking up here and... it's foggy but I remember being pushed by someone or something. But I don't know..." the woman donned a wicked grin. "Excellent." The frightened girl watched as the woman left the room. Leaving her alone in darkness.  
  


Gravity Harkness crawled through the swamps of Louisiana, the Black Site in her sight. She grinned creeping forward. She was going to see her father again.  
  


Ginger walked through Gotham in a short green dress, when out of no where a black van sped out of an alley, stopping in front of her. She reached into her purse searching quickly for the immobilizing toxin she kept on her, she shrieked as several men in suits and masks grabbed her, shoving a sack over her head and throwing her into the van.  
  


Jack Carson sat in shackles in the room glaring at the man before him, the man sighed, "Look- only way your getting out of this prison is if you come with me." Jack scoffed, "Why should I?" The man sighed, "You ever wanna see your family again?" Jack was silent. Family was always a soft spot. "What do I have to do?"

Duela Dent chuckled at the cell wall. Belle Reve. She didn't think they'd put her here. A man stood before her, "I can get you out of here. Just sign a few contracts and agree to work for me and my colleagues. Duela grinned, "Of course."

Josh Lawton knew where he was. His father had described his cell in Belle Reve. Not to mention there were stray letters strewn about the room, addressed to his father from his older half sister. Josh sighed and flopped down on the uncomfortable mattress. He had a feeling he was going to be here a while.  
  


Winter Lincoln was t thrilled, Belle Reve was rather dull. But then everything was dull. She played with the ice magic nonchalantly. The door opened diverting her attention from the magic and causing it to disappear in an instant. A blonde man stood before her. "What do you want?" Winter scoffed. The man took a seat across from her. "I have a way to get you out of here." Winter sat up, intrigued by his offer. "How?" He sighed, "I need you to agree to work with me and my associates." Winter nodded, "Deal."

Sasha Minerva paced her room, shifting into her Lynx form and reverting back uncontrollably. She paid no mind to this, as it often happened when she was stressed. Sasha's small lynx tail batted back and forth impatiently. Where was she? What was happening? She hissed angrily when the door opened and man entered, "Take it easy!" He said holding up his hands in surrender. Sasha's eyes fell on the clipboard in his hands. "What's that for?" He sighed sitting down, pulling out a pen. "I can get you out of here- I just need you to agree to a few things." Sasha nodded, "Whatever it is I'll do it. Anything to get out of here. I can't take being caged in." His eyes widened in surprise and he nodded. "Alright." He walked out of the cell to regroup with his boss.

The dark skinned woman sat at a desk glaring at him with cold eyes, a young woman who he presumed to be her daughter at her side. The door opened and his son, Grayson Flagg entered taking a seat beside his father. The blonde man cleared his throat handing his clipboard over to his boss, "Grayson and I visited most of them. You visited _her_ right?" The woman- Amanda nodded. "Yes. Kara and I visited her. She had no memory of what happened. Nor any memory before her arrival." The blonde man, Rick- looked concerned. "Can you restore her memory?" Kara scoffed, "Restore her memory? Are you daft?! Why would we do that! We can use her memory loss to our advantage!" Both Flagg's shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Amanda Waller chuckled, "Smart girl, Kara. That's exactly what we will do. She can never know who she is." Flagg frowned, "Well what're you gonna call her? She needs a name." Waller thought for moment. Kara stepped forward, "Simple. Make it a hint to who she was. Her past so close, yet so far. I suggest giving her the alias, Ace Quinn."

Jack Carson's eyes shot open as the Chevy Suburban hit a bump in the road. Black. Black was all he could see. But then again the bag over his head didn't help his eyesight. "It's alright Mr. DeSanta, just a bump." A female voice said, judging by her tone Jack decided on military. "Carson. DeSanta is my stepfather's name. I prefer Carson to DeSanta any day." He angled his head and could see sunlight through the fabric of the hood. She huffed nodding, "Of course. I'll correct it in your file." Jack leaned back and squinted through the fabric to try and see the outside. He grunted shifting in his seat, dull. Absolutely dull.

Eventually the Suburban entered the compound and came to a halt. Jack felt the Hood be lifted from his head as the military personnel helped him out. His eyes fell on a girl with fiery red hair. He gasped and walked over, "Ginger? Ginger Isley?" The girl turned around and gasped, "Jack! Your here too?! Do you know what's happening?" He shook his head, "No- I just got here. How about you?" Ginger shook her head a frown on her face, "No. I was... taken... then I was in a cell and lead out here." A look of sorrow fell over Ginger's face. "I'm sorry about Brianna. When I heard what happened..." she shuddered. "She must have been so afraid." She whispered. Jack looked at the ground solemnly, his heart breaking as he remembered the few words he had oh so wanted to tell Brianna. "I know. I can't... begin to imagine what she looked like when she fell..." he murmured. Ginger embraced him sympathetically, "I'm sorry I mentioned it. It clearly still hurts." Jack nodded pulling away, "Wounds are still fresh. I'll admit that." He said slowly, "But either way- I need to move on. There's little to no time for grieving in our line of work." Ginger nodded, "Most unfortunately." They watched as other characters entered the clearing. Jack hissed angrily as he saw her.

The wretched little brat that was always upstaging his late partner. Duela Dent. Duela donned dark green hair and a knockoff Joker Harley Quinn mashup. Jack would have laughed had she not been so awful to Brianna. Ginger watched alongside Jack seeing several other characters- there were few she really recognized. She could tell the dark skinned boy armed to the teeth with guns was Dark Bullet, the son of Deadshot. Jack growled a the rest of the criminals grouped with him and Ginger. He _really_ wasn't in the mood to associate with _common_ criminals. A dark haired girl with a short tail stalked over, fur covering her body and catlike ears atop her head (Jack forced himself not to laugh at the sight), a girl with short hair donning a blue trench coat with the word- _Captainette,_ on the back was walking over a boomerang in each hand. She was soon followed by a pale bleach blonde haired girl, and Dark Bullet, otherwise known as Josh Lawton. "Hey." Josh walked over his eyes serious, "Do you know what's going on here?" Duela giggled, "Nope! Nor do I care!" Jack growled, annoyed.

  
"I believe I may be able to provide you with an answer."

The criminals turned to see a young dark blonde haired boy before them, a goatee on the young man's face. He smiled kindly, "On behalf of me and my associates I'd like to welcome all of you to Belle Reve. A black site. Now if you would all follow me to the next stage." The criminals shared a cautious look and began to follow him, only to be stopped by Ginger and Jack. "Wait." Ginger said, "How do we know we won't be killed?" The young man smiled, "You have my word that you won't be killed on the premises. Now please, follow me." Jack growled, "I don't trust you. You want something." The boy laughed, "Well- you agreed to a contract of sorts. You technically work for me and my associates." Jack snarled, "And _who_ would your 'associates' exactly be?!" The young man ignored his comment leading the group into a building where several chairs were set up. An older blonde man stood beside two dark skinned women, both who looked ready to give a speech. The young blonde who had escorted them stopped, nodding for them to sit. "Have a seat." The criminals obeyed, Jack being the last one to comply. Heels clicking on the floor made them all look up at the dark skinned woman. "Good afternoon." The older one said, her eyes cold. "My name is Amanda Waller. And you work for me now."


	9. Chapter 9

The older blonde man stepped forward, "Colonel Rick Flagg, The young man who escorted you in here is my son, Sergeant Grayson Flagg." The younger woman walked over to a podium, tapping a button on the laptop seated upon it. A screen came upon the wall, showing each of their mugshots.

  
"Each of you has a talent." The younger woman said, "Each of you use that talent to your advantage. And because of that talent, you have been hand chosen by the Red Eagle Government to be inducted in our newest and oldest program." She nodded to Amanda who continued, "I believe some of you may be familiar with the incident that occurred in Midway City late 2016 from your parents. I know at least one of you has a parent who was involved in that incident." She nodded to Josh, "Task Force X, often referred to by your parents as, The Suicide Squad." Jack tensed, he'd heard often of the events that transpired. 

_"My mother said it was awful!"_

He remembered Brianna saying. Jack resisted a shudder. The younger woman walked out of the room with Grayson Flagg, leaving Rick and Amanda to continue. Flagg nodded, "Listen up, in a few minutes you're all gonna be getting an injection in your necks. It's a nanite explosive, it's the size of a rice grain but as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die." Duela snickered, "I'm known to be-" Jack snarled launching himself at her, "Shut up you fucking bitch! Your not Joker or Harley's daughter for the last time!" Duela stuck her tongue out, "Yes I am! I'm an heiress!" Ginger stood hissing angrily, "Liar!" Flagg nodded to the military men guarding the room and at once the men separated Jack from Duela. Jack had tears in his eyes as he continued to yell at the deranged girl, "Your not an heiress! Your not her! You'll never be worthy of the title! Brianna was fucking perfect! She was the heiress! Not you! And even after she died you'll never be her!" Tears threatened to spill from Jack's eyes and Duela spit out a tooth scowling at it. "Alright, move 'em." Flagg said.  
  


Ace- as she had come to realize was her name, sat in the birdcage cell in silence. The voices in her head screamed loudly. _How could you be caught?! How stupid are you?! You can't even remember your own name!_ Ace flinched, you little bitch! Stop being a fucking coward! Kill someone! Ace hissed angrily, "Stop it!"  
"Hey hotness- gotta visitor for you." Ace growled turning around. "I'm not seeing anyone, Griggs." Griggs- or Alpha 01, laughed. "Oh your just adorable." He walked over with two people- a bit older than herself and opened the door, "Careful," he warned as the military blonde walked over towards Ace, "She bites." As if on cue, Ace snarled and snapped at the blonde man who was reaching out towards her.

He sighed and knelt down, "Look- only way you're ever leaving here is if you come with us. I promise you won't be harmed. We just want to help you." Ace snarled, catching on, "No! I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying here!" She wasn't stupid, leaving here would come with a price. A price she wasn't sure she wanted to pay. The young man sighed, "Please. Come with us. Nothing bad will-" "Happen?" Ace scoffed, "Yeah right! You are a fool to think I'm stupid enough to fall for that good cop act! Now leave me!" The man but his lip as his associate stormed over, pulling a taser from her pocket and slamming it into Ace's neck. Ace snarled writhing in pain on the floor, it was now that the dark skinned woman noticed her eyes. _No_. They weren't really glowing were they? The woman stared as Ace's movement slowed until she went completely limp. She sighed and looked at her associate. "Grab her, take her to the injection center and make sure she starts getting ready before everyone else. I don't want Carson or Isley to see her face and start getting ideas." Grayson Flagg nodded, picking up Ace's limp body. "Of course, Kara."  
  
  
  


Jack rubbed his now sore neck, damn that injection hurt. Ginger whined, her neck at an odd angle. Jack flashed her a look of sympathy, Ginger spent most her days in a lab. She wasn't usually combat training. So her pain tolerance was rather low for an heiress. Jack looked around at the rest of the criminals, all rubbing the backs of their necks and giving low groans of pain. Jack narrowed his eyes as he saw Rick Flagg walking over with a team of soldiers, more coming as he called. "Alpha, Bravo Team on me." Grayson came running up beside his father, his eyes wandering as he saw the criminals being given their gear. "What the hell, dad?" His father looked at him, "Relax. They won't do anything. Yet. With a bunch a guns on them, and just meeting each other for the first time- no ones gonna trust each other." Grayson nodded slowly, "Makes... sense I guess." His father nodded, "Did you and Kara get her?" Grayson nodded, she's getting her gear and nanite right now." Flagg frowned, "Why not let her change with the rest of them?" Grayson shook his head, "I dunno. Don't want anyone to recognize her I guess." Flagg sighed, "No matter- come on. Let's get started."

Jack looked up with the other criminals as another girl was dragged over. "Get off me!" The girl snarled, Jack eyed her. Something was _very_ familiar about her. She was fully dressed and ready for a fight. Her raven black hair and emerald eyes were the only thing seen from the confines of her mask. Ginger leaned over, "She looks familiar, doesn't she?" She murmured. Jack nodded, "Yeah... just can't put my finger on where I've seen her." They watched as she was pushed forward. She hissed, folding her arms across her chest as she joined the other criminals. Jack and Josh both unable to avert their eyes from her cleavage. Ginger coughed and elbowed Jack who quickly snapped out of it, he cleared his throat and walked over. "Who might you be?" He asked, the girl snarled, "Is it really any of your business?!" Jack was taken aback by her tone before he narrowed his eyes in anger, "Actually it is! As I am the most qualified person here!" The girl sneered, "Qualified in what exactly?" Jack growled extending a hand, "Jack Carson- Heir to the Los Santos Trinity."


	10. Chapter 10

Cierra Santana sat in a ruined building in Mexico City, her knees tucked close to her chest. She looked up to see her brother, Delgado ready with a sniper rifle at the window. Cierra slowly lifted a hand and watched in awe as fire ignited in it. She frowned, watching the flames dance upon the tips of her fingers. This was the very thing that took her and Delgado away from their father. She believed her father, Chato Santana was a good man at heart. In the end she knew he didn't mean to hurt anyone. In fact, he'd _saved_ the world, from some sort of mythical being.

She and Delgado had only heard about it recently when they hired Mark Nigma, The Puzzler- to get them fake ID's and brand new identities. Both Santana's had been distraught over the loss of the father they had oh so wanted to reunite with. But now, they were on their own. And as two lone teenagers living in Mexico City- they were doing the best they could. Delgado say in the window, sniper at hand, his finger on the trigger ready to shoot anyone or anything that moved. Cierra laid her head back against the wall, flinching as the old paint crumbled behind her. She turned her gaze to her brother, "Delgado?" Her brother turned to her, a questioning look on his face. "Yeah?" Cierra sighed, "Do you think we will ever be safe?" Delgado swing his legs over the windowsill, climbing into the room. He walked over to his younger sister and sat down next to her, setting the gun down beside him. "I don't know." He said, "but that's why we have to keep on running. We won't be safe anywhere for long. We have to be careful. If we could just make it over the border..." he trailed off, both brother and sister knowing what he would say next.

They would be safe. Or well, _safer_. They wouldn't have to move as much. It would be even better if they could get to Canada or even Europe. They didn't get to speak another word before they heard thundering footsteps coming up to their hideout. Delgado jumped up, grabbing the gun and walking around to the door, poking his head around the corner to see who it was. "Están acampando arriba en alguna parte!" Delgado snarled stalking over to the window, "Vamos- we have to get out of here!" Cierra rushes to her feet, and hurried to the corner of the room where a lone backpack sat, full of weapons and survival gear. Cierra slung the bag iver her shoulder and ran to join her brother. He climbed out the window when he saw her right behind him, "Follow me!" He said running towards the rooftop edge and jumping, landing on the next roof. Cierra followed his lead, landing not as gracefully as her brother, but continued to follow him as they ran across the rooftops of Mexico City. Delgado yelled as he fell, Cierra tumbling after him. The brother and sister duo were sent crashing to the ground , landing in a puddle of dirty water. Cierra found herself pulled to her feet by Delgado who dragged them to the side into an alleyway. They watched with wide fear filled eyes as a group of government officials ran right by their hiding place. "¡Los vi correr de esta manera! ¡No pudieron haber ido lejos!" The Mexican officials ran off down the line of houses, eyes on the rooftops. Cierra and Delgado were silent. This was their life. And it wasn't going to change anytime soon.  
  
  
  


Ace's eyes flickered at Jack's words.

  
_"Jack Carson, Heir to the Los Santos Trinity." "...zel, Heiress to the Gotham..."_

Ace shook her head, that sounded so... familiar... Why was it familiar? Was it a hint to her past? Heiress to the Gotham _what_? What _was_ she? _Who_ was she? Was she _worth_ something? She scoffed, impossible. If she was worth something- someone would have tried to break her out sooner. And all she remembered was Belle Reve. She turned her attention to Rick Flagg, who was now lecturing the team. "Your going on a mission. Sergeant Grayson Flagg and myself will accompany you to your destination. Your going to Mexico." Ace snickered, "Should I get my bikini?" She teased. Josh laughed, "Wouldn't mind if you did sweetheart!" Jack hissed, "Both of you hush!" He turned to Flagg, "Where in Mexico?" He asked. Flagg sighed, "We are doing a simple mission. Or well- if should be. The targets keep moving around. We'll be mainly In Mexico City, Las Palmas, Guadalajara, Hermosillo, Nuevo Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta, Sayulita, and Xochimilco."

Jack snorted, "Why are we bouncing around? You don't have an exact location?" Flagg growled, "No- we aren't criminals. We need criminals to think like criminals. Your going to find out where they've gone." Josh Lawton narrowed his eyes, "I dunno if anyone told you- but I'm a Hitman. Not a detective." Grayson Flagg smirked, "but how do you find a mark?" Josh was silent and the squad released soft chuckles. Rick Flagg clapped his hands together, "So- suit up, get what you need- there's clothes there- the rest of your gear will be transferred and will be there when we arrive at our first campsite." Jack snorted, "I hope when he says campsite he _really_ means five star rating hotel."  
  


A woman jumped onto the military Chinook. She wasn't thrilled to be there, leaving her children with a criminal was bad enough. But to be surrounded by a _next_ _generation_ of criminals was even worse. She was greeted by Rick Flagg as she boarded. "Late, just like last time." He joked. The woman, Katana, glared down at him. "This better be short. I'm not staying away from my family for long." Flagg frowned, "I didn't know who else to call. I'm sorry." Katana scanned the group and her eyes fell on Ace. Why did she look off? Katana knew she had seen this girl before. But where she didn't know. Katana reluctantly sat down beside Rick, her eyes staring out the back of the Chinook. She was missing Yuki and Reiko already.


	11. Chapter 11

The Squad disembarked the chinook and made their way to a couple of black Chevy Suburban's. Rick Flagg stopped in front of the cars, halting the criminals. "Alright, you're being split into two groups. I'll be taking one group, Katana will be with the other. Group Alpha will be, Dark Bullet, Snowflake Frost, Ace Quinn, Blackjack and Joker's Daughter." Jack hissed, "Can you call her something else? She's not his daughter. She's an imposter." Duela grinned, "Well it _is_ my alias." Jack snarled, "I will kill you for taking my late partner's identity." Flagg rolled his eyes, "Duela go with the other group. I'll take, Blackjack, Quinn, Dark Bullet and Snowflake Frost." Katana nodded walking to the other car with the other four criminals. Ace climbed into the car, looking out the window while Jack sat beside her in the middle of the backseat. On Jack's other side, sat Winter, her arms folded across her chest. Dark Bullet, (or Josh) sat in the passenger seat beside Flagg while the Colonel drove from the military base towards the city of Hermosillo. Ace stared out the window of the car, she couldn't help but wonder- who was she before? Before all this? 

_You are no one._

A voice hissed inside her head. Ace narrowed her eyes, she was beyond sick of these voices. Jack glanced over at her, those eyes... why were they so... familiar? Jack reaches out and shook her gently, "Hey," Ace turned her emerald gaze to him, scowling beneath her mask. "What'd you want?" Jack looked at her with piercing eyes, "Who were you? Before all this? Before you were caught." Ace's face paled, "I- I- how is that any of your business?!" She snarled stammering in her response. Jack's eyes widened and he smirked, "I get it." He murmured, "You don't _remember_ , do you? You don't remember _who you are_?" Ace snarled lunging over at him, "Listen to me you bastard!" She screamed, a knife at his throat, "It don't matter who or what I was before this!" Flagg had now noticed the incident and slammed on the brakes, "Quinn! Get off him!" He roared. Ace didn't listen, continuing to argue with Jack. "I bet you didn't even try to remember!" Jack sneered. Ace hissed, "Oh you have no idea!" Flagg growled in annoyance, moving to the backseat and separating both of them. "God your like children!" He exclaimed, climbing back into the drivers seat, "Now both of you- stop arguing or else." Jack chuckled eyeing Ace who snarled angrily at him. This was going to be a very interesting mission.  
  
  


The hotel was nice. High security, looked like a bank, Jack thought. Oh how he missed the odd bank robbery. He would go often with his step father and cousins. Jack turned his gaze to Ace, who looked confused, a deer in the headlights look plastered across her face, (that of he could see of her face anyways), Flagg lead the criminals up to the thirteenth floor, stopping in the middle of the hall. "All right," he said, watching the criminals with a stern look, "Your shit is in your rooms. If there's any problem with your assigned rooms let me know." He started to walk away before turning back, "Oh- if you were thinking of leaving, just know that you'll be blown up if you leave the hotel premises. Dismissed."

Ace narrowed her eyes, she didn't like the idea of being locked up. She stalked down the hall, finding her name on a piece of paper taped to a door. She read the names beside her own and scoffed, Lavender Glow, and Duela Dent. Ace pushed her way into the room, taking the bed beside the window. She stared at her reflection in the window. Who was she? Really? She jumped as she saw a glow flicker in her emerald eyes. She turned away walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, and locking it tight. She stepped up to the mirror, and slowly began to remove her mask, letting the black studded mask clatter onto the sink. Ace trailed a hand down her face, who was she? Was this mask preventing her from finding out? She lifted the mask in both hands, staring at the black leather. Was this the one thing that was holding her back? Ace looked into the mirror at the face that was on her head. Green eyes, perfectly symmetrical facial features, bright smile. Ace stared, who's face was this? It was one face, the face of a ghost. That ghost being Ace Quinn.

Ginger watched the bathroom with slight worry, Ace was taking a long time. Ginger, or Lavender Glow, found herself seated on her bed, head in her hands. On top of everything- why did this have to happen? Why did she have to get caught? Lavender Glow narrowed her eyes, anger pulled through her veins, getting caught the way she did was stupid, amateur even, walking alone through the streets of the Narrows was the worst thing she could've done. Especially since she'd been warned all her life to never go alone. But she was an heiress- Ginger didn't think she'd be taken.

She didn't think anyone would even have the balls to kidnap an heiress. Why would they? Assuming they did they would die. Ginger wasn't sure what had happened that night she was taken, but her whole body was sore when she finally came to. Ginger felt sick just thinking about it. The chloroform washcloth against her face, blinding her from the actions that occurred while she was fading into blackness. Ginger shuddered, rolling over onto her side. She didn't want to think about his right now. Especially before bed. She glanced out the window, was her mother looking for her? She hoped so. Ginger curled up into the blankets and closed her eyes, beginning her descent into sleep.

Duela Dent sat in the room, her eyes aflame with anger. No. No way in hell. Ace Quinn. Ace fucking Quinn. Duela was beyond furious- Ace would destroy everything. Duela would lose everything if Ace ever went back. If Ace found her memories, Duela was sure she would kill her. She could let Ace ruin her plans for Gotham. Why? Because Ace Quinn- was none other than the lost heiress, Brianna Quinzel.


	12. Chapter 12

Cierra ran through the streets of Las Palmas, after fleeing Mexico City she and Delgado and found themselves in the ocean view area. Cierra eventually found herself by the beach, looking towards the water, she saw Delgado sitting at the edge, his knees tucked to his chest. Cierra looked behind her to make sure no one was following her before she let her guard down moving to her brother's side. She settled down in the sand, the salty ocean breeze blowing in her face. "So," She said, "what now?" Delgado was silent, staring ahead at the horizon. "I don't know," he replied after five minutes. Cierra set her eyes on the horizon, the sun was rising. The beginning to a another day on the run. As the sun passed over the brother and sister duo, their brown and amber eyes gleamed with fire, as the sun made its way to its place in the sky, smoke wisped from the brother and sister before the smoky wisps turned to a light fire. Both remained unflinching. The fire didn't burn them, it embraced them. Delgado heard the demonic voices whispering to him, as did his sister.  
"El Loco, El Muerte."  
  


**Gotham City 12:00 AM**

Harley Quinn sat in the booth rocking her newborn daughter gently. She looked around nervously, _where are they? They said they would be here by twelve,_ she thought. Her sapphire gaze suddenly caught a familiar face in the club and she smiled, watching as they were escorted to the booth. Ethan entered, the squad in tow, her son wore a crown atop his head, the very same that had once belonged to his late twin sister. Harley's heart broke a bit each time she saw her son. He was a reminder of the one twin she had lost.  
"Mother." Ethan greeted stepping aside to allow the Suicide Squad in. Harley smiled kindly at her friends, but soon frowned seeing the looks on their faces. Loss. Despair. Oh no. Harley frowned, Deadshot was first to speak. "Somethings happened, Harley. Something bad." Harley pulled her newborn close to her before she looked to Ethan, "Ethan, can you take Ecco for a minute?" She asked. Ethan smiled nodding, "Of course, Mother." He gently took the child from her mother and instantly began cooing over her. Harley turned to the squad, "What happened?" Deadshot sighed, "My son, Josh- he's been taken. But it's not just him, dollface. It's everyone's heirs." Harley held her breath, "What are you implying?" Floyd Lawton stood, towering over the Queen of Gotham, a stern but sympathetic look on his face, "Is it possible that Brianna-" Ethan growled stepping forward. "No." He said coldly, his voice cracking, "My sister is dead. I watched her fall into that vat of chemicals. She's gone. And she's never coming back."

Floyd looked at Harley, his eyes stern- "You and J survived the chemicals. Is not that far of a stretch to say that she survived too?" Harley held her breath, being silent for what seemed like an eternity. Ethan looked at his mother worriedly, "Mom?" Harley shook her head. "No," she whispered, "If my daughter was alive she would've come home. She would never leave us." Floyd opened his mouth to say something before Poison Ivy burst in alongside Two Face, Harley stood immediately, "Red? Harvey? What's goin' on?" Ivy was seething, "Someone's taken Ginger! She's been missing for over a month now! That's long enough to put out a search warrant!" Harley sighed, "Red- I wish I could help. But J's not here. He's at an Injustice League conference in Metropolis. And I'm clearly in no place to be making orders. Which is why Ethan is taking care of things like that." Ethan smiles kindly at Ivy giving a soft bow with Ecco in his arms. Ivy sneered, "I want my heiress back, and I will go to any lengths necessary!" She stormed out and Two Face sighed, "My condolences to you Harley, it's not easy losing a child. But please, consider helping her. I've never seen her so upset." Harley remained silent, her head in her hands. Ethan saw this as a notion to leave her, "Alright- everyone out. If you must talk again please return tomorrow or make an appointment with myself or my father. Have a nice night!" He rushed the criminals out before closing the door, turning back to his mother. "Mom? Are- are you okay?" His mother dint answer. Ecco cooed in her older brother's arms, reaching out for her mother.

"Mama?"

Ethan sighed setting Ecco down on one of the booth seats before sitting beside his mother, "It's okay." He said, unsure of his own words. His mother heaved a sigh, he watched as she lifted her face rom her hands, mascara was streaming down her face, which had begun to turn red from her hot tears. Ethan sighed, leaning over to embrace his mother. As his arms wrapped around her, her sobs became louder, "I didn't even think of that! Oh god! She could've been alive and we left her there!" Ethan hushed her, "Mom it's okay. If Brianna were alive she would've found a way out and she would have come home. She didn't." He held back a sob, "She's gone mom. Brianna is dead. We have to accept that." His mother heaved a sob, "I should have noticed something was wrong. I should've known. I never should've let you go that night." Ethan smiled sadly, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't pus-" he stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening. _"He's going to kill me, Ethan!"_ He shuddered remembering his sister's words. Then it clicked. Ethan stood up in seconds. "She didn't fall..." he murmured. His mother's eyes widened, "What? What are you saying?!" Ethan stormed out of the room, "Ethan! Ethan Jay Quinzel! You get back here!" Ethan ignored his mother's calls and stormed into the club, his eyes scanning the room, where was he? His eyes fell on the man he wanted to see- "Frost!" He yelled, Johnny Frost pushed through to him immediately, "Sir?" Ethan's glared was ice cold and cruel, sending chills down the man's spine.

"I want the tapes from the night my sister died. Now."


	13. Chapter 13

Ace stood on the beach, her bare feet in the hot sand. The water lapped at her feet, she wore jean shorts and a black t shirt, her mask tucked away in her pocket. She relished the feeling of being free from the leather mask that covered her face. Her emerald eyes were set on the horizon, watching as the sun began its ascent to the sky. "Hey," Ace hurriedly put her mask back on, and glanced over to see Jack walking over.

Ace scoffed, "What do you want?" Jack sighed moving to stand next to her, "I wanted to apologize. I was being an ass yesterday." Ace's eyes widened in surprise, "What made you apologize?" She asked suspiciously, Jack smiled, "You remind me of someone. Someone I lost. Someone I'm not ready to let go." Ace snorted, "Trust me- you don't know me." Jack smiled, "I may not- but I'd like to." Ace opened to her mouth to reply, but stopped, closing her mouth and processing what he'd said. She turned to give him an answer only to find him gone. She was alone on the beach.  
  


Much later in the day, the squad moved out- going through all of Jalisco only to find nothing, not a trace of El Muerte and El Loco. The group made their way towards Guadalajara, hoping for even the slightest lead. Blackjack entered a small seemingly abandoned house, looking around he slowly walked around, eventually making his way upstairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs, a small fire was lit- but it had long been abandoned. He knelt down beside the fire and put a hand over it, testing the heat. Faintly warm. Whoever was here had left within the hour or two. He walked to the stairs and called down, "I found something!" Flagg and the others came up moments later, Flagg nodding to the other soldiers to examine the camp. "Good work, Blackjack." He said turning to the rest of the criminals, "Alright, let's move out." The criminals left until on Jack and Ace remained. Ace narrowed her eyes at the soldier, Jack walked over, "What's wrong?" He asked. Ace tensed, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Jack frowned walking past her, not before seeing a familiar glint in her eyes that made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned around,

"Can I ask you something?"

Ace's eyes widened with interest and she nodded, "Sure," Jack narrowed his eyes, deep in thought, "Do you... remember anything about who you were before? What happened before Belle Reve?" Ace's eyes flickered like a light switch before she answered him, "I- actually I don't know. I woke up in Belle Reve with no memory of who I was, where I was from... nothing." Jack frowned, "Then I hope you find out who you were." He said before starting down the stairs.  
  
  


Jack sat in the hotel bar that night, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. There were so many similarities... Ace and Brianna were so similar- was it a coincidence? He knew his partner was dead, but was she really? He nursed the bottle slowly as he pondered. "Hey," he turned to see Ginger, slipping into the seat next to him. He smiled sadly, "Hey." Ginger smirked, "What's wrong, Mr. Carson? You don't usually drink this much." Jack chuckled, "Believe me Ginger- I drink much more than this usually. I drink so much, I'll find myself in a whores bed come morning." Ginger chuckled, "I'm betting that's only since we lost the heiress." Jack nodded, "True," They laughed until Jack's laughter halted and his jaw dropped as he saw a familiar figure. Ginger frowned following his gaze with a gasp.

Ace walked to the bar in a short green dress, she had for once removed her mask revealing her stark white skin. Ginger breathed heavily, it was like seeing a ghost. Ace was nearly an exact replica of Brianna. They watched as she flirted with the bartender, who then leaned over murmuring something in her ear before slipping her a drink and a napkin. She grinned at him, taking the drink and walking towards the stage in the bar. Jack and Ginger watched, Jack leaning over, "Fifty bucks she sounds just like her." Ginger scoffed, "Your on. Impossible she can look _and_ sound like Brianna!" Jack turned his gaze to the stage to see Ace slip the mic on over her ear. His blood ran cold, exactly like the way Brianna used to put her mic on. Jack looked over to see Rick and Grayson Flagg seated in a booth. He grinned, "Hold this, Gin Gin." Ginger's eyes widened as he practically threw the bottle at her.

"Jack-"

  
Jack ignored her as he walked towards the father and son, chuckling a greeting, "Gentlemen! Wonderful night isn't it?" Rick looked up, his eyes narrowed, "What do you want?" He asked coldly. Jack grinned, "I just wanted to find out why little Miss Amnesia up there sounds and looks _exactly_ like my _late_ partner." Grayson Flagg's eyes sparked with recognition that went unnoticed by Jack, Grayson whipped his head around to look at Quinn, _damn_. She looked exactly like... His heart began to break as he realized who she was and what had happened. _That's why Waller wanted her to wear that mask._ He thought. He stood suddenly diverting both criminal and his father's attention, "Uh- excuse me." He said before rushing off to his room. Grayson didn't bother to take the elevator but shot up the thirteen flights of stairs until he reached the thirteenth floor and burst into his room going straight to his military issued laptop, popping it open and pulling up two files, Ace Quinn and Brianna Quinzel. His breath hitched as he saw both profiles.

**Ace Quinn. Brianna Quinzel**

**Height: 5"2 Height: 5"2**   
**Weight: 120 lbs Weight: 121 lbs**   
**Looks: black hair, green eyes (Brianna)Looks: black hair, green eyes**   
**Age: 16 Age: 16**   
**(Ace) Description: captured. Taken from a chemical vat at The ACE Chemical Plant locates in Gotham City. (Brianna)Description: The Joker's Daughter, Heiress to his Empire. We can use her to our advantage.**   
  
  
  


Grayson stared in shock and slight horror. Waller didn't want Quinn to find out who she was. Why? He was sure it had to do with the fact she could be used to their advantage. Grayson's fingers were shivering upon the keyboard. This was wrong on so many levels. They couldn't just- force Qui- or Brianna, to be someone else. Grayson felt sick. She didn't deserve this. She'd been in an accident, much like her father and lost her memory. The chemicals had altered her. Changed her. She knew nothing of this. Grayson shot to his feet and ran toward the door, his hand had just touched the handle when his phone rang. He paused, pulling it out of his pocket. _Kara Waller, swipe to answer._ Grayson answered and slowly put the phone to his ear.  
"Ms. Waller."


	14. Chapter 14

Grayson had returned to the bar, his mouth shut. He wanted nothing more than to let his mouth run wild and explain everything but should he try, Quinn and Carson would get their heads blown off. Grayson held his tongue as he sat down beside his father. Grayson kept his eyes on his drink for the rest of the night. He couldn't speak.  
  


Ace walked outside, the drink in her hand. The night was lovely. She slowly sipped her cherry vodka as her eyes stared out at the ocean. "Hey," she turned around to see Jack behind her. She smiled, "Hi." Jack watched her in slight awe. She looked exactly like Brianna. He walked over and his face pled a bit at the drink. "Cherry vodka..." he murmured. Ace looked up, "What was that?" She asked, "Jack shook his head, "N-Nothing. Never mind."

Ace shrugged turning back towards the water, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack nodded. "You are. I mean- it. It is beautiful." Ace smirked turning back to him, "What's wrong Mr. Carson? Cat gotcha tongue?" Jack laughed, "No, just that you look exactly like my late partner." Ace nodded, "Oh? How do I look like her?" Jack sighed. "Oh where do I start- the raven black hair, emerald eyes- even you voice is the same as hers. And I can't help but wonder..." he trailed off leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "Did my heiress really truly die in that chemical vat? Is my Brianna still there?" Ace pushed him back suddenly. "What are you implying?!" She demanded. Jack grinned, "I think you know exactly what I'm implying, Princess."

Ace's eyes were like a light switch, turning on for a brief moment before the bulb went out. "No." She deadpanned. "I can't be. I don't even know the first thing about being an heiress." Jack nodded, "You don't remember you past either. So who's to say there isn't a chance your her?" Ace snarled, " _I_ say I'm not her." Jack growled as she stalked away. Jack wasn't letting this go. Not hardly.  
  
  


The next day Jack and Ace didn't meet eye contact and kept their distance. Ace had an eye on the man at all times, she went back to wearing her mask- only her eyes being revealed. Jack kept near Dark Bullet and Lavender Glow, whilst he glared at his potential partner. They were walking through the streets of Jalisco State, they paid no mind to where they were- just that they were in the sight of a plaza, beach and marina. Ace strutted through the streets, paying no mind to the people giving odd looks. She didn't care what anyone else thought. Lavender Glow walked up next to her. "Hey." Ace glanced over at her out of the corner of her eye, "Hi..." Lavender Glow sighed, "Look- I know you've heard this from Jack, but-" Ace stopped. "I'm not her. I'm not an heiress. I may not remember my past or who I was, but I wasn't an heiress. That's something I'm sure of." Lavender Glow was silent, "If you say so. But might I ask some questions- just to be sure? Please?" Ace stopped and heaved a sigh, "Alright, shoot."

Lavender Glow had been asking question after question for what felt like hours to Ace.

  
"Do you remember your parents?"

"No."  
Do you remember your twin brother?"

  
"Again, no."

  
"Hmm... How about your coronation?"

  
Ace stopped and a look of confusion was plastered across her face, "My what?" Lavender Glow repeated herself, "Your coronation. The night you were named heiress after the destruction of several Gotham attractions. That night you, me and Jack were at the bar- you were drinking your usual cherry vodka- you got so drunk you dropped the glass. Ace held her breath. _"Ethan- take your sister upstairs!"_ She heard a man's angry voice say from inside her head. _"Of course, Father."_ A boys voice replied, Ace heard slurred laughter in the background. It sounded like... no. It couldn't be. "Ace? A- are you okay?" Lavender Glow asked, her eyes wide and full of worry. Ace jumped,  
"Yes. I'm fine. But I'm sorry. I don't remember anything. At all."  
  
  
  


Duela Dent narrowed her eyes at Lavender Glow and Ace. She couldn't possibly be piecing everything together could she? Duela glared as she watched Ace stiffen after Lavender Glow said something to her. Duela growled lowly, Ace Quinn wasn't going to remember who she was. One way or another.  
  


Snowflake Frost walked alongside Lynx who lashed her short tail from side to side. Snowflake smirked looking both ways to make sure that the coast was clear before she flicked her hands, conjuring small bits of snow and ice, she grinned directing the chilly concoction towards Lynx's tail. She chuckled, watching as the snow and ice coated her creamy brown and black spotted tail, encasing it in ice and snow. Lynx yelped in pain as the ice travelled up towards her lower back. The soldiers were instantly alert and watched the half cat girl try and get the ice off of her tail.

Rick and Grayson Flagg both marched forward, Grayson grabbing Lynx and injecting something into her neck, before backing away. By now the rest of the squad had turned to look to see the scene play out, their eyes widening as Lynx passed out on the ground. Grayson pocketed what was now identifiably as a taser of sorts, his eyes widened in shock as he watched Lynx's body crumble. Rick stepped over Lynx's body, calm as could be. "See what happens when you try something?" He said. The criminals stared in shock at the sight. Grayson's eyes watered, but he pushed the tears back picking up Lynx's unconscious form and looking to his father for his next orders. When Rick Flagg turned around, Grayson saw the look in his father's eyes. _He knew_. He _knew_ how wrong this was. Yet he still partook in it. Grayson shuddered, looking down at Lynx- or Sasha Minerva in his arms. This was pure madness. Madness that he was sure he wanted no part in.


	15. Chapter 15

Dark Bullet walked alongside Ace, his eyes were full of rage, "we need to get the fuck outta here." He murmured. Ace scoffed, "How the hell do you expect we do that? We got this shit in our necks- they'll blow us from here to Timbuktu if we try anything. Besides- you saw what they did to Sasha." Dark Bullet frowned, "I'm gonna drop the Flaggs and 5 or 7 of those soldiers- after that I'm gonna need some help, you down?" Ace grinned wickedly, "Always. What about the shit in our necks?" Dark Bullet stopped, "We'll figure it out when the time comes." Ace smirked, "I like the way you think." Dark Bullet smirked, "Stay evil, doll face. Spread the word."

Ace slipped into step beside Captainette Boomerang a wicked look on her face as she leaned over, "So I'm thinking we move together we kill all these fuckers off one by one and go our separate ways- yeah?" Captainette looked slightly surprised that the masked girl had approached her but slowly nodded, "Sounds good to me." Ace snickered, "Spread the word."

Captainette walked over to Snowflake Frost, "So Ice Queen- we need ya help. When the time is right, you hit the Flaggs with an ice spike, they'll be too busy choking on ice to have a go at us with their final doom." Snowflake snorted, "What if I say no?" Captainette grinned, "Simple. You spend the rest of your life with us." Snowflake huffed, "Doesn't leave me with much of a choice, does it?" Captainette Boomerang giggled, "Nope." She started walking towards Duela with a grin, Snowflake narrowed her eyes, "Hey- be careful. She's so crazy she's insane." Captainette stopped turning back, "Solemn mother superia, what?" Snowflake glared, "She's unpredictable. She won't hesitate to kill you and wear your blood like a trophy."  
  


Ace walked alongside Blackjack and Lavender Glow, having just told them the plan when they saw Captainette Boomerang shriek in pain and fly backwards. Ace's eyes shot up and she growled seeing Duela grinning deviously at her, whilst blood dropped from the knife in her hand. Ace stalked over to Captainette and pulled her to her feet roughly, her emerald eyes full of fury, striking fear into the girl before her. "What did you say to her?" Ace snarled, Captainette chuckled nervously, "Nothing. Just a few laughs-" Ace cut her off throwing Captainette to the ground and pulling her gun.

The rest of the squad had now halted and Rick Flagg watched, his finger ready to press the icon on the tablet resting on his wrist. Grayson stood, all breath from his body gone. Captainette stared at the gun in silence. Ace glared, "Are you daft? That's the most foolish thing you could have done. If anything- leave Duela out of this. Duela isn't involved." Captainette stared in horror, "Jesus Christ lady! Okay I got the picture! Now can ya let me up?!" Ace snarled, and Captainette's eyes widened in fear as Ace's eyes seemed to have a faint glow to them. But as quickly as she had pulled the gun, Ace holstered it, turning away from Captainette and walking away calmly as though nothing had happened. Captainette was frozen in place, what the hell was that?  
  


Blackjack stood with narrowed eyes as he watched Ace walk away from the Captainette. Something was wrong. He walked over to Captainette and helped her to her feet, "Come on." He growled. "Thanks," Captainette huffed as he slung her arm over his shoulders. Jack nodded, "Now mind telling me what happened?" Captainette groaned in pain as she limped alongside him, "Ace mentioned some plan of sorts she and Dark Bullet were making. She told me to spread the word- so I decided I fill Duela in, and maybe get a few laughs..." Jack narrowed his eyes, "What did you do?" Captainette huffed, "I asked if she was really The Joker's Daughter. And when she said she just worshipped him so much, I said- 'so your a creepy cultist?' And she stabbed me." Jack halted, "Duela did what?!" He snarled. He whipped around to face Lavender Glow, "Do me a favor and get Grayson Flagg. Tell him Duela needs to get her head blown off for attacking someone."

Lavender Glow nodded and rushed off, Jack looked over at Duela who stood grinning at him, Jack snarled at her angrily and gently let go of Captainette Boomerang, stalking over towards Duela passing by Ace who cast him a confused look. Duela snickered, "What's wrong Mr. Carson?" Jack roared lunging at her, turning her around and pinning her against a nearby wall, his forearm braced against her throat whilst his hands gripped her wrists in a way that was sure to cause bruises. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He snarled, Duela smirked, "Nothing. What's wrong with you?" She leaned forward her lips inches from his ear, "I'd be careful if I were you Carson. Cause if your not- you'll never live to see your precious partner." Jack's blood ran cold. "Jack?" Her looked out of the corner of his eye to see Ace walking over, in a sudden flash she was gone, Brianna in her place. _"Jack?"_ She asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. _"What's wrong?_ " Jack was frozen, until the breath was taken from his body by Duela kicking him off her and straddling him, knife above his head. "Enough!" Rick Flagg yelled, marching over, his hand hovering over the icon that held both Jack and Duela's mugshots. "Duela stand down! Blackjack- get up and on your feet!" Duela sneered, "I'll stand down Ricky- boy! Once I end this pathetic excuse for a criminal!" Jack braced himself for the pain, at least he would see Brianna again. Suddenly, the weight was thrown off him and he coughed, gasping for air. He rolled over onto his side and looked up to see Ace grappling with Duela, Ace clearly had the upper hand. "Jack!" He turned to see Lavender Glow racing to his side, "Are you okay?" She asked. Jack nodded slowly, turning his gaze towards Ace, who had restrained Duela and had her pinned successfully under her foot. Jack held his breath. No. That was the same way Brianna had pinned Duela last time they'd met.

**Gotham- 1 And A Half Years Prior.**

_"Brianna, are you sure about this?" Jack asked his partner curiously. Brianna scoffed climbing into the purple Lamborghini's drivers seat and turning the key in the ignition as Jack climbed into the passenger side, "I'm the future Queen of Gotham, I can do whatever the hell I want." Jack gasped as she stepped on the gas, sending the car jolting forward and out of the hidden garage onto the street. Brianna laughed as she sped down the street, swerving in between cars as to avoid any damage. (Should she damage her Father's most prized possession she would be dead in a matter of seconds.) Jack gripped to side of the door for dear life, the seatbelt not exactly reassuring him of his safety. Jack frowned as the car drove into unfamiliar territory._

_"Umm Brianna? What are we doing_ **_here_ ** _?" He asked worriedly, his eyes falling onto his partner in crime. Brianna had a wicked grin growing on her face, "Paying a visit to a certain someone." Jack, not knowing who this_ **_'certain someone'_ ** _was sat in silence, trying to remember the names of each street they passed should he need to be the one making the getaway. The car came to a sudden halt, and Jack was jolted forward, slamming his nose into the dashboard. "Fuck!" He cursed gripping his now bleeding nose. Brianna chuckled, leaning over, "Aww sorry, Jacky- I'm still getting the hang of driving." She kissed his cheek before pulling away and getting out of the car. Jack scoffed climbing out on his own side, "Don't_ **_ever_ ** _call me Jacky..." Brianna giggled, "Sorry- Jacky." Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, but couldn't help a small smile at the nickname, following his partner into the depths of this new unfamiliar territory._

_Jack grimaced as he felt something squish underneath his foot. He slowly lifted his foot and almost threw up at the sight of a rotten human head. "Holy fucking shit!" He cried in disgust, pulling his hands to his mouth to stop himself from regurgitating. He was really starting to wish he hadn't eaten before he tagged along with his partner and 'lover'. Despite the fact that this was all part of a scam orchestrated by his stepfather, he would be lying if he said he had no feelings for Brianna Quinzel. Brianna chuckled, drawing him from his reverie._   
_"Coming, partner?"_

_Jack stared in disgust at the cult leader. She wore what was a disgusting mashup of The Joker and Harley Quinn's original attire. "Ahh! The Masked Marionette! And her... Partner. How- interesting..." Brianna didn't flinch as the cult leader came up to her, standing inches from her face. "So- what brings you to my humble abode- heiress?" Brianna narrowed her eyes. "Cut the crap, Duela. I'm here to command that you and your cult disband- it's disrespectful to my father." Duela laughed, looking to her cult who had gathered around. "Do you hear that?!" She yelled, "The pretty little heiress wants me! The Joker's Daughter- To step down!" There were loud boos from the cultists, and Jack found himself readying his gun. This wouldn't end well. Brianna stood tall, unnerved. "Very well." She said calmly. "Then I challenge you." Jack gaped, she was insane! "Brianna! No!" He said stepping forward, Brianna whipped her head around, "Stand down, Jack." She turned back to Duela. "You and me. Right here, right now."_

_Duela growled, "What happens if you win?" Brianna smirked, "Simple- I take over your cult, and you leave Gotham forever." Duela grinned, "What if I win?" Brianna licked her lips and cracked her knuckles, "That won't happen." Duela snarled, "If_ **_I_ ** _win- You leave me and my cult in peace!" Brianna grinned, "Your on." Jack stepped back, resting his hand upon his gun, watching as Duela and Brianna got into fighting position. Brianna glanced over at Jack, "Would you do the honors, dear partner?" Jack smiled nodding, "Of course." He pulled our his gun and raised it to the sky, "When I fire this gun, both Duela Dent and Brianna Quinzel will begin their duel. The duel will end when someone repents, or lays dead of the ground. Ready?" Brianna nodded, "Ready." Duela nodded in agreement, "Ready." Jack sighed and fired the gun. "Let the fighting begin."_

_In the end, Brianna stood victorious, her foot resting upon Duela's now bloody and battered body. She had won._


	16. Chapter 16

Delgado Santana walked into a Las Palmas hotel, a gray hoodie covering his face. He walked up to the front desk and handed the concierge a credit card that he had stolen off of a passerby. "One room with two beds, please." He murmured. The concierge frowned but took the card and swiped it, handing it back to him after a few moments. "Room 234, take the elevator to floor two, take a right and it's the end of the hallway on the left." Delgado nodded. "Thank you." He walked up to the elevator, keeping his head down as it rose to the second floor.

As the doors opened he crept quietly down the hallway and eventually found the door, swiftly, he unlocked it, opening it and slipping inside silently and walking to the balcony, opening the door and scanning the area below for his sister. As he spotted her, he gave a couple short whistles, attracting her attention. Cierra Santana walked over and began climbing up the side of the wall before she made it to the balcony. As they entered the room, they closed the door, slipping into their beds. That should have been the end of it. "Cierra?" Delgado broke the silence suddenly, Cierra rolled over in her bed to face him, "Yes?" Delgado looked her in the eye. "Do you... ever get tired of running?" He asked. Cierra nodded, "I've been tired of it, Delgado. But I don't want to end up a lab rat for the rest of my life. So what other choice do we have?" Delgado frowned. "What if... we go home? Find Dad's old gang? Would they help us?"

Cierra frowned, "Its been over sixteen years, Delgado. I doubt any of them are still running. Even if they are- they'll be retiring pretty soon." Delgado nodded slowly, "Where so we go now?" He asked, Cierra shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we could find a cruise ship and sneak on. But we'd probably get caught." Delgado nodded, "still- isn't it worth trying?" Cierra sighed, "I suppose. I just don't want to run the risk of being seen by any cops." Delgado nodded, "We can sneak into a convenience store tomorrow and pick up some hair dye and colored contacts. That'll help for a little while at least." Cierra sighed, "Alright. Say this _does_ work. Then what? Once we leave the country where do we go? We'll have to do this crusade all over again just to feed ourselves." Delgado sighed, "When the time comes, Cierra. When the time comes we will have this discussion. For now- let's just focus on here and now. We haven't even gotten on this cruise ship. Now come on, let's get to sleep. It's going to be our only decent sleep." Cierra nodded, "Okay. But how long do you think we threw them off for?" Delgado shrugged, "Dunno. At least for a night. I used that fire demon possession thing to take over the one girl so she hit the cat girl with that ice. So that's pushed them back. But for how long I don't know." Cierra nodded, "Alright, goodnight, Delgado." Delgado nodded,  
"Goodnight, Cierra."  
  


Jack sat at the bar, Flagg had given permission for the Squad to get a drink- why, Jack didn't know. He instead calmly sipped his whiskey, feeling the liquid burn the back of his throat. "Hey..." he turned to see Ace, she wore a short flowing purple dress- much similar to the one Brianna had often worn- and held a glass of cherry vodka in her right hand. Jack nodded, "Hey." Ace smiled, "This seat taken?" She asked nodded to the empty place beside him. Jack shook his head, "Feel free." Ace smiled and sat down, "Thanks." Jack slowly stopped his whiskey, "So, I saw you talking to Ginger earlier today. What'd she tell you?" Ace shrugged, "Not much. Just have me a full blown interrogation. Kept asking me these questions- like who or what I remembered. She... she mentioned some sort of coronation though." Jack nodded, taking a long drink from his whiskey. "Ah. Yes- I remember that. Ginger, Brianna and I were at the bar getting drunk as all hell."

He chuckled, "But Brianna- she got so fucking drunk, she dropped the cherry vodka." He glanced at Ace's drink and gave it a small nod, "Cherry vodka," he cleared his throat before continuing, "It shattered on the bar and the smallest fractal of glass imbedded itself inside her left wrist, just beside the vein. It left the smallest scar," Jack suddenly reached over with reflexes faster than lighting and grabbed Ace's left wrist and turning it over, a small smirk growing on his face as he rested his thumb beside the scar. "Just like that one."

Ace held her breath. No. This was impossible. She couldn't be an heiress- she couldn't be his partner. She was Ace- not Brianna, right? Jack laughed beside her, taking a sip of his whiskey, her hand still in his grasp. "I knew it." He said. "I fucking knew it. There were just too many similarities." Ace sat in silence, "I didn't know..." she murmured. Jack sighed setting his whiskey down, and cupping her face with his hand. "Oh I know you don't know. If your brother believed you were dead- that just means there's much more to the story." Ace looked down at the drink of cherry vodka, she was frozen. She didn't know what to do. Jack leaned over, "Look- I cant help you unless you tell me exactly what you remember."

Ace stood, wrenching her hand from his grasp. "There's nothing left here to say." She murmured starting to stalk off. Jack stood immediately and grabbed her by the wrist, Ace narrowed her eyes, "Let go." Jack didn't move. "No. I'm not letting you go again." Ace glared at him, emerald eyes piercing his soul, "Even if you did know me- the person you knew is dead. I'm a completely different person now. With different abilities." Jack pulled her back to him, her body resting against his, Jack smirked, "Your far from different. You haven't changed much, Brianna. On the contrary- your only difference is your appearance and lack of memories." Ace snarled, " _Don't_ call me that! I'm _not_ her! Even if I was at some point- I'm not anymore! Why can't you understand that?!" Jack watched as she wrenched her arm from his grip and stormed away. She would be back. He was sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ace locked the bedroom door behind her and raced into the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. "No. I'm not her. I'm not!" She cried. _Ah, how can you be so sure?_ Ace stopped. That voice. It was so familiar. "Who are you?" Ace demanded. _I guess you could call me your conscience._ Ace scoffed, "that doesn't give me much of anything now does it?" The voice laughed, _Oh my dear, it give you so much information._ Ace glared at her reflection. "If you have so much information, then how about you answer me this- who am I?" _Hmm with pleasure, Princess._ Ace gasped as her eyes burned and she saw her vision changed. In the mirror, her reflection was replaced with a masked figure walking down a hall, followed by a boy around the same age. _"Brianna- are you sure about this?"_ The boy asked. _"I mean the costumes are great, but we were given orders to stay here!"_ Ace waited with baited breath as she watched the masked figure take off her mask. Ace saw herself, but more normal. _"Trust me, Ethan. Everything will be fine. Now let's go help our parents."_ Ace let out a pained and shocked gasp, staggering backwards into the wall. _This was her past._ Jack had been right all along. She was an heiress. She was Brianna Quinzel. And now, just knowing was breaking her stone cold heart.  
  


Jack found himself on the outdoor patio of the hotel. He had a full bottle of whiskey in his hand, and he slowly dipped from it, he knew it. Ace was Brianna. She had been he entire time. He clenched the bottle, sending spider web like cracks up the bottle. Duela- he suspected, had also known. But long before anyone else. How long, he didn't know. But that was the least of his worries. Now, he was faced with the hardest task of all, restoring Brianna's memories. He knew it had to be done, he couldn't just let her live a lie created for her by the government. Jack growled and slicked his dark hair back, whilst using his other hand to gulp down the whiskey, leaving the once full bottle half empty. "Jack?" He stopped, blood running cold. He turned around to see none other than Ace- or Brianna. He grinned at his lost partner, "Ah- come to your senses have you?" He teased.

Ace laughed nervously, "Not exactly... I just... I saw my past." Jack looked confused, "I'm sorry- you what?" Ace nodded, "One of the voices let me see into the past. I don't know how- but I saw it." Jack sauntered over, "What did you see?" He asked. Ace thought for a moment, "Something about me and someone named Ethan going to help my parents- or were they our parents?" She muttered the last part under her breath. Jack sighed, "Well it's something. Ethan's your brother. Twin brother. He took over after you... died..." he said slowly. Ace nodded, "So what now? I still don't remember anything remotely important- like how I died." Jack held his breath, remembering the night he found out about his partner's demise. _"She fell, Jack. My sister is dead."_ He remembered Ethan's words clear as day. And they had broken him. Ace looked at him, "You know." She said, "You know what happened, don't you?" Jacks heaved a sigh, "Yes. I know what happened. I wasn't there. But I wish I had been. It was a family thing- so obviously I wasn't included. But it went something like this according to Ethan......"

**Gotham City, ACE Chemicals nine months ago...**   
  


_The fighting in the room ceased, looking onto the scene in horror. Brianna_ _was falling. She locked_ _eye contact with Ethan for a split second. And in that split second, Ethan swore he saw his sister's eyes glowing. He never had time to double check as she was gone in moments. The deafening splash echoed throughout the chemical plant, while Ethan stood in silence, his sanity crumbling, Jason Frost let out a loud yell racing towards the chemical vat and shoving his hand in only to pull it out a moment later, screaming in pain as the chemicals burned his flesh. Ethan fell to the floor, screaming. He couldn't here his own screams as his mother ran out of the car and to his side, joining her son in loud wailing sobs. The Joker stood, looking emotionless, but he didn't fail to shed a tear for the loss of his heiress._ _That_ _vat of chemicals should have become Brianna's final resting place. But deep under the glowing green chemicals, Brianna's eyes flashed open. Her last memory being that of seeing JSF branded on her attacker's uniform._

_Ethan watched the chemicals, his eyes wide with horror. He choked sobs._ **_No. Not Brianna- not his sister! Anyone but his sister! His twin!_ ** _That night, was the night he vowed vengeance upon anyone who dared to infiltrate his Father's Empire. He looked into the empty nursery, his new baby sister would never fall victim to the fate Brianna has fallen to. Ethan Quinzel made himself a promise, a promise that his baby sister would never leave his sight. He would protect her with all he had._ **_Even if it killed him._ **

**_Flashback End_ **   
  


Ace stared in disbelief. But thoughts and memories raced around in her head, JSF. She remembered that. She didn't fall out of clumsiness- she was pushed. Ace's eyes shot up, widening in horror at the realization.  
"Oh my god."  
Jack looked at her a look of worry and confusion plastered across his face. "What?" Ace breathes heavily, "I didn't fall... I was pushed."

**A/N: Short chapter I know. But things are going to be getting** **_very_ ** **interesting.**


	18. Chapter 18

Duela snarled angrily as she watched the couple from afar. No! Ace couldn't remember anything! Because if she did- Duela was screwed. Duela walked away calmly into the hotel, finding her way to the room she shared with Ace and Ginger. She walked over to Ace's trunk and rummaged through it, there had to be something she could use against the heiress. She stopped at the bottom, a wicked grin creeping across her face. She pulled out her Ace's mission clothes and rifled through the pockets. She halted as she felt something. Duela turned the suit inside out and smirked finding a loose seam. Giving it a small tug, it can loose, inside lay a locker with a small paper tucked inside. Curious, Duela pulled it out. She chuckled reading the inscription on the locket and then the note, ensuring that Brianna Quinzel would never return to her throne.  
  
  


Ace walked back into the bar, stalking towards the Flaggs before Jack's arms pulled her back. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, Ace frowned, "Going to demand answers. They must have known." Jack shook his head, "If they do they don't want you to know. If they find out that we've put the pieces together they could kill you." Ace frowned, "Fine." Jack relaxed and gently guided her away from the Flaggs and towards Ginger. Ginger looked up, "Jack? Bri- Ace?" Ace's eyes flickered in recognition as she saw Ginger. " _Brianna, meet Ginger, she's Ivy's daughter."_ Ace held her breath for a moment, "Ivy... Ivy's daughter... we met when we were kids..." Ginger gasped and she looked at Jack, a grin on her face. "She remembers?!" Jack shook his head. "Not much. Bits and pieces." Ginger sighed, "I suppose it's going to take time for her memory to... restore itself." Jack nodded. "To be clear- only the three of us know about this. No one else must know, or we risk all our lives."  
  


The next day, Ace found herself standing alongside Jack and Ginger. Her memories were coming back bit by bit, but she had little memory of the happenings before her accident. Ace thought of only one thing- something she dared not to share with anyone else quite yet. She faintly recalled her father mentioning the way her mother had gotten her nanite bomb out. Ace recalled several methods, the first being that of electrocuting the nanite causing it to short out. The second, turning it off via remote, but that would require Ace getting an outside force to help her. The third and final was having it surgically removed. Ace opted her best option would be causing it to short out. However, she wasn't quite sure how to do that. She considered bringing up the idea to her apparent _partner_ , however she still wasn't sure she trusted him fully. How could she? She still had no idea who he was- yes she had memory of him, but they were faint just like everything else. But Ace Quinn, didn't have a memory to her name.

"Bri?" She looked over to see Ginger looking at her slightly concerned. "Something wrong?" Ace shook her head, "No. Nothing at all. I'm fine." She quickly pushed forward, her footsteps falling into sync with that of Snowflake Frost. Snowflake scoffed and glared at her. "What do _you_ want?" Snowflake growled. Ace narrowed her eyes, "I want to know if you can short something out with those ice powers of yours." Snowflake raised an eyebrow coming to a stop. "You mean short circuit electricity?" Ace nodded, "Precisely. So can you?" Snowflake was silent and glared at the girl. "Why should I help you?" Ace sighed, "Because this might be our one chance to escape. If one of us can escape- they can go find help and get the rest of the squad out." Snowflake scoffed, "who says they won't double cross the rest of the squad?" Ace snarled, "I do. Now tell me, Ice Queen- can you do it or not?" Snowflake growled, looking around before nodding. "Yes I can do it. Tell me when and I'll get it done." Ace nodded.  
"As long as we're on the same page."  
  


Duela Dent watched the heiress from afar with bright green eyes. Duela chuckled to herself, little princess wouldn't get away so easily. And Duela would make sure of it.  
  


Ace Quinn sat on the edge of the bed, Snowflake Frost behind her, "Are you sure about this?" Snowflake asked. Ace nodded. "Of course, it's the one way we have a chance at getting out." Snowflake bit her lip, "Well I suppose so... but the thing is..." she paused. Ace narrowed her eyes, "What? What is it?" Snowflake sighed, "I haven't exactly done this before..." Ace snarled, "Just get it done!" Snowflake rolled her eyes with a heaved sigh, "Alright. This is going to hurt- but please try to move as little as possible." Ace hissed, gathering all her hair to rest on her shoulder. "Just start it already." Snowflake nodded, "Alright- here goes nothing..." Ace let out a small gasp as she felt the ice piercing her neck. Snowflake's eyes narrowed intently as she slowly guided the ice fragment towards the location of the nanite explosive.

Snowflake had almost reached the bomb when the door was thrown open, her concentration shattering. Ace snarled as the ice fragment fell apart inside her throat. She whipped her head around to see none other than Duela Dent walk in with Rick and Grayson Flagg. Ace narrowed her eyes, fury burning in her emerald eyes. _No._ Duela laughed walking into the room. "See? I told you they were up to something Flagg!" She snarled. Flagg walked in and frowned, realization dawned on him and he looked up at Ace and Snowflake. "Your trying to disable the bomb." He said. Ace hissed, "What would you do?" Flagg walked over, his breath murmuring in her ear, "Use electricity. Ice won't work. You need to short circuit it." Flagg turned around to leave and Duela's jaw dropped. "Aren't you going to punish them?!" She cried in disbelief. Flagg shrugged, "They got yelled at. That's enough." Ace stared in shock, what did he mean use electricity? Was he- _helping her?_


	19. Chapter 19

Duela crept into the bedroom she shared with Ace and Ginger, she was pissed. She knew exactly who Ace was, and she was going to see to it that she never made it back to Gotham. See- Duela had a plan. A master plan. A plan that would change everything. A plan that would ensure her revenge on the Royal Clown Crime Family Of Gotham. She began rifling through Ace's bag furiously, stopping when she discovered the acid stained costume. She slowly pulled it out and ran her hands over it. A slight weight in the suit made her curious and she opened up the suit, beginning her dissection. Moments later, she felt a shape of something metallic in the midriff of the suit. A small string was nearby it, Duela pulled at it- watching as it pulled away to reveal a hidden pocket. Inside the pocket lay a heart shaped locket with an emerald implemented in the center. She turned it over to see a small inscription on it, the inscription only making her grin wickedly before she pocketed it. _Property Of Joker._  
  
  


Duela Dent walked alongside the group, a wicked plan forming in her head. Her eyes fell on Jack and his little posse. Jack was whispering with Ace while Ginger rifled through the small satchel she kept to contain her elixirs and such. Ginger's brow was furrowed as she dug through, Duela narrowed her eyes. _What was she looking for?_ Ginger grinned and pulled out a vial of an odd white colored liquid. Duela's eyes were slits as she watched Ginger hand the liquid off to Ace who have it a strange look before downing it. Duela watched as Ace shuddered afterwards, the heiress quickly put a hand to her neck, a panicked expression on her face. Duela's eyes widened, _was she about to get her head blown off?_ Duela looked back to the Flaggs', they weren't touching their killer app thing- so why was Ace Quinn acting like she was about to get her head blown off? A few moments later, Duela watched as Ace slowly remove her hand a breathed a sigh of relief. Duela raised an eyebrow, _had she done something to the nanite bomb? If so what?_ Duela frowned, making a mental note to keep an eye on the heiress.

Ace shuddered after she swallowed the elixir- it tasted awful. Her hand instinctively went to her neck and her eyes widened in fear as she felt it vibrating. No. She shot Jack a terrified look, as though to say her bomb was going to go off. Jack looked concerned and looked to Ginger who was perfectly calm. "Relax. It's deactivating it." She murmured. Ace calmed down slowly as the vibrating slowly began to fade. Jack let out the breath he had been holding as he saw the green glow from beneath her skin. "Thank god." Ace looked over at Ginger. "What now?" Ginger sighed, "Stick around until you can disappear. Then when you leave- _run_. Run and don't look back. When you make it to Gotham go immediately towards the old GCPD lockup. It's used as a supply center for your father. Demand an audience and say that Jack Carson and Ginger Rain Isley sent you, and there's a code seven." Ace frowned, "Code Seven? What's that?" Jack stepped in, "The protocol for when one or more of the heirs has been taken and all are in one place."

Duela watched the group from afar. Something was up. And she was going to find out. Duela glanced over towards the soldiers. Grayson Flagg stood calmly beside his father, both of them discussing something in hushed voices. Duela reaches into her pocket and clutched the locket in her palm, feeling the metal become warm inside of her clenched fist. _Nearly time_ , she thought to herself. As the squad moved out, she followed slowly behind Ace Quinn- or as she knew her, Brianna Quinzel. Ace was completely unaware to Duela's plan, walking alongside Jack and Ginger calmly, the escape plan racing through her mind.

They had been walking for what felt like hours, when Ace suddenly stopped. Flagg stopped turning to her, "What? What is it?" Ace was silent her eyes darting around the area. She looked up her eyes on Jack. He knew instantly what she was saying. "We're not alone..." Jack murmured. Just as he uttered the words, a wave of fire swept past them, the flaming inferno blazing beside them. Ace leaps backwards to avoid the flames and looked up at the source of it, her eyes narrowed. Dark Bullet readied his guns and aimed them at the source, Snowflake Frost stood beside him, her hands aglow with snow and ice.

Two figures stood atop a building, both a boy and girl, glaring down at them with amber eyes. "It seems you can't take the hint- leave us alone!" The boy yelled angrily, fire blazing in his eyes. The girl- who could be none other than his sister, cast a worried look at him then at the squad. Captainette Boomerang had had enough by now, she reached into her trench coat and slowly pulled out a metallic boomerang before flinging it at the duo. It missed. The Boomerang flew right past them, mere centimeters from the girl's face. Captainette gaped before laughing nervously, "I- uh, sorry bout that! Force of habit!" Her laughter ceased suddenly and her eyes darkened. Words that shocked everyone came from her mouth- no one could picture the kooky girl with an obsession for bright pink colored unicorns saying,  
"Now come quietly."

Delgado Santana- (or rather El Loco as of now), sneered down at the Captainette's threat. "And if we refuse?" He growled. Dark Bullet stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "Then you will die." He aligned the gun on his wrist with the boys head, aiming for that sweet spot just above the nose and between the eyes. Dark Bullet prepared to fire, but was stopped by Rick Flagg who stalked forward. "We don't want any bloodshed." He said, eyes on both El Muerte and El Loco, "Come quietly and no one gets hurt." El Muerte spoke this time, her face a sneer as her dark colored lips moved, "You think we'd be so foolish as to surrender? Why should we go with you? We'll never see the light of day again! We'll never be free! And I can only assume you've taken these others against their will! Think about it! Who in their right mind would give up their life to serve those who cage them?" Grayson Flagg averted his eyes from El Muerte and glanced at the Suicide Squad, who all looked to be contemplating their next move. It was at this moment he noticed the one raven haired girl of the group slowly begin to sneak away. He whipped around drawing his gun on instinct, proceeding to perform the procedure he was ordered. "What do you think your doing, Quinn?" All eyes turned to Ace who had an ugly snarl on her face (or what was revealed of it considering she still wore the mask covering her mouth and nostrils.) Jack growled in annoyance at the sight of her discovery. It was in this few moments, that all hell broke lose. Duela donned a wicked grin and stalked forward, "Trying to escape are you now, little heiress?" She purred.

Ace was silent with narrowed emerald eyes, blazing with anger. Duela chuckled, "Oh, don't pretend that you don't know, come now, Ace- I'm sure we're all _dying_ to hear about your little secret!" Ace snarled, her teeth bared from behind her mask. "I don't know what your talking about, Duela." Duela laughed, looking around at the squad that had now gathered around, each one of the members curious as to what this supposed "secret" was. Even El Loco and El Muerte had stopped to watch. Ace watched Duela with cold and angry emerald eyes as the insane girl rounded on her. Duela stepped forward, her face inches from Ace's. "Should I tell them or would you like to?" She growled with a low chuckle. Ace said nothing but remained still as a statue, her eyes not leaving Duela's for a second. She knew where this was going.

Ace tensed, fear coursing through her veins. Duela knew about everything- just like- Ace's eyes widened as memories flooded her mind. _"Brianna! Your not going to die!"_ A voice screamed, a voice that felt so familiar but also foreign _. "You don't know that, Ethan!"_ She heard her own voice now, or what sounded awfully similar to her voice. Whilst the voices argued she saw her past self, backing away and standing over a chemical vat, her eyes wide with fear. Ace felt the pain and fear she did back then as her past self lost her grip. _"Griggs!"_ Her past self screamed, eyes wide with terror _, "Do the right thing for once and help me!"_ For the first time in what felt like forever- Ace saw the face of the very man who had caused this whole mess. _"Say goodnight, Princess."_ And then he slammed his foot down on her hand, causing the heiress to lose her grip and fall, fall into the burning vat of bright green chemicals below her.

Ace Quinn was frozen still as the memories plagued her mind. It was true. All of it. If she had any doubts before- they were all washed away. All but one.

Duela grinned watching the heiress's blank expression. Reaching into her pocket, Furla clasped her hand around the locket, and with a wicked grin stretched out upon her pale face, she uttered the next few words that sealed her fate. "Ladies and Gentlemen- soldiers and Suicide Squad, May I present to you- The Heiress to The Gotham Throne, little miss, Brianna Marionette Quinzel. Or as you may know her- Ace Quinn. A girl with no memory of her past."  
  
  
  


**POSSIBLY FUTURE EDITING**


	20. Chapter 20

Jack Carson was enraged. He glared at Duela with nothing but pure hatred. She didn't. She didn't just- but she did. She had revealed Ace's identity. To everyone. His eyes fell upon his partner who was lost in her own mind. Jack was ready to step forward but was stopped by Ginger who put a hand upon his shoulder nodding towards Ace. He turned his gaze back to Ace to see her come out of her reverie and step forward, her breath heaving. Duela held the locket victoriously over her head as though she were a champion in Ancient Greece. "Give me that!" Rick Flagg snapped marching over to snatch the locket from Duela's hands. Jack watched as the colonel turned the locket over in his hands, the breath leaving his body as he stared at the inscription.

_Property Of Joker:_   
_Brianna Marionette Quinzel_   
_Heiress_   
_Desire Becomes Surrender..._

Rick Flagg looked up at Ace slowly, his eyes saucers. "Oh my god..." he murmured. "Your Harley's little girl..." Ace growled and removed her mask. "So you figured it out. Huh, took you long enough." Grayson Flagg's eyes sparked with interest, "You knew the whole time?" He asked. Ace turned to lock her gaze upon him, "No. I didn't. Not until recently. I've known longer than you- yes. But that's not the point." Rick glanced up from the locket, "Then what is?" He asked, Ace sneered, "Your the soldier! You tell me! You are probably the reason most of us are here! You kept in contact with my mother didn't you?!" Rick was silent for a few moments, unresponsive. "Didn't you?!" Ace screamed, "Yes." Rick choked. "I did. I kept in contact with each of the original members." Dark Bullet tensed, it wasn't just him- Snowflake Frost, Captainette Boomerang, Lavender Glow, even Duela to an extent.

Flagg continued with his confession, "I kept in contact with everyone. Not for Waller- but for them. I wanted to have the chance to shed warning if something were to happen. I knew- I knew almost each member had... reproduced... they had families. And I had mine. I didn't want them to go through the pain of losing a child. I knew one specific member had a history of it," he glanced at Ace, "But I had no choice. When I married June Moon- a woman who once possessed incredible abilities, abilities that no one knew were humanly possible. However- when my son was born... my boss... Amanda Waller, she wanted to run tests- make sure he was safe. That he wasn't possessed by the dame thing that did his mother. Amanda has promised it was just a few simple tests- but it wasn't. When she returned him to me- she admitted to putting a special nanite inside his brain. Unlike the regular nanites that would explode- this one would cause pain. She said, that if I ever turned my back on her- I would pay dearly. I didn't believe her. I left- but not before calling her a cruel bitch. Several years later, my son was two when Amanda reached out to me, wanting me to go undercover. I refused, and after her fourth attempt- my son would be playing before he would start screaming and crying that his head hurt. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him." Flagg heaved a sigh, "I- I remembered what Waller had told me. About the nanite. That I would pay dearly. I didn't know then- but I knew now. She was going to use my own son against me. I agreed to work for her. I was assigned to find and locate the best of the best. She wanted none of the original members this time- she wanted to start fresh. New. 'A new generation', she called it. She tasked me to find a new team. She gave me a number of profiles- but she gave me one that stood out from the rest..."

"I want this one on the team, Flagg." Amanda Waller said in a cool monotone voice. Rick Flagg looked at the file with fired eyes. He couldn't recall the last time he's slept. He reached over to take a sip from his coffee mug on the desk before opening the file. _Brianna Marionette Quinzel._ His eyes widened and he looked up at Waller. "You must be crazy." He deadpanned, "There's _no_ _way_ your going to get past their defenses." Waller smirked at him, Flagg resisted the involuntary shudder that wished to plague his body under the dark skinned woman's watch. "I'm already working on it Flagg. Just get me my team, and make sure she is on it." Her heels clicked along the floor as she left him to himself. Flagg sighed and turned his desk chair around to face the window overlooking the capital city of Washington D.C.. Flagg began going through several files on the desktop computer before him. It was nearly three In the morning. Rick bit his lip, June was _not_ going to be happy. He considered himself lucky if he even got to sleep on the couch. He had promised to be home well over four hours ago, and yet here he was- still typing away on his computer. Rick sighed, June was going to kill him when he got home.  
  


——-

"...and that's what happened." Rick Flagg said, his eyes scanning the squad. "That's why your all here." Ace stood frozen, much like the rest of the squad who were all in similar states. Grayson Flagg was frozen in place, his eyes wide with horror as he stared at his father. He had known the source of his headaches and migraines for so long. Yet he had done _nothing_. Grayson's eyes fell to the ground, his pupils following the path of a skittering ant on the cement. His father- his own father had _lied_ to him. He had told him the migraines were nothing. And that they would soon go away with age. They never did. Grayson was silent not noticing his father walk over to him, "Grayson, I-" Grayson pushed him away. "No. Just save it." Rick Flagg sighed, "Grayson, I'm so sorry-" Grayson held up a hand. "Forget it. I'll see you later, Colonel."


	21. Chapter 21

Delgado and Cierra had long since slipped away during Rick Flagg's little story of woe. Delgado shot his sister a grin, "We escaped." Cierra nodded happily, "I wasn't sure we were going to make it to be honest!" She exclaimed, Delgado laughed,  
"Well- neither was I. Come on- let's get out of here before-"

"Not so fast, Fireboy."

  
Delgado growled, turning around to see Snowflake Frost standing before him and his sister. Cierra hissed in anger, Fire beginning to crackle slowly at her fingertips. "Leave!" Cierra snarled, seething with anger. Snowflake smirked, "I don't think so- see, I want to go home to my own city, not some black site prison in Louisiana." Delgado hissed, "That's fair, but I hate to break it to you- we aren't going anywhere." Snowflake growled, her eyes sparking with an icy tone. "Yes, you are." And with that she threw her hands out in front of her- fragments of ice materializing in them before they launched themselves at the spawns of El Diablo. Delgado and Cierra jumped back and dove for cover. They looked out at each other from their separate hiding places. With a nod, both of them slowly began to advance forward- ready to end this fight in victory. Embers shot from the palms of their hands- countering the attack of the ice fragments. An ungodly hissing sound erupted as fire met ice in a tangle of power. A golden tinged hue of a blue flame thrashed violently in the fury of the fight.

"Argh!" Snowflake cried, pushing forward as the fire began to overpower her. The ice began to falter, the icy spears that were being thrust at El Muerte and El Loco began to turn into drops of water, splashing onto the ground with a splashing sound. El Muerte and El Loco grinned at each other before returning their focus to their task. Snowflake felt herself began to fail until a voice yelled from afar, "Hey, Ice Queen!"  
Snowflake turned her head slowly to see who was the voice, only for her concentration to be broken and the flames to overpower her. She screamed as she felt the fire rush up her arms, the scalding heat tearing the flesh of her arms. She fell backwards onto the cement floor, he head hitting the ground with a loud thud. El Muerte and El Loco took this as their chance to escape, and ran. Snowflake moaned in pain as her vision began going in and out. In what felt like hours- though it was really a mere matter of minutes, Dark Bullet was at her side, she could see his mouth moving, his face was angry. She squinted to realize he was yelling at her, before he turned his head to call for the squad. Snowflake was unconscious before they got there.  
  


Ace Quinn was furious, no- _beyond_ furious. Duela had revealed her identity to everyone. Jack watched her as she paced the beach, he could practically see the cogs in her brain turning with each new idea. "What do I do now?! She's revealed it to everyone! I've got a target plastered on my back!" Ace hissed. Jack sighed, "Maybe it isn't as bad as we think?" He suggested. Ace scoffed, waving him off. "You said it yourself- it _is_ as bad as we think. If not worse." Jack rolled his eyes playfully, "Ace, calm down. I'm sure we'll figure something out. But for right now, let's just get some sleep. Ace grumbled incoherently as he lead her back towards the hotel.

She mumbled to herself the entire time up the elevator, not even noticing Jack had lead her to the wrong room. Jack opened the door to the room he had been sharing with Dark Bullet. Dark Bullet, or Josh Lawton- has agreed to stay up the night to make sure nothing bad happened.

When Jack had been curious as to why he was so willing and offered to let Ace have his bed for the night, Josh's response surprised him. "My father always spoke so highly of Harley Quinn." He had said, "She was the sweetest person on the team back then, I met Brianna once when we were kids. Out of her and her twin brother, Ethan- she was much more controlled. But she was also sweet. My father said she was her mother's daughter- up until Brianna had Ethan drop a water balloon filled with bleach on his brand new suit and watch."

  
Jack had laughed at that before thanking him and rushing off to find Ace. Going back to the present- Jack smirked watching as Ace paced the room. "Who does that little bitch think she is?! I'll slaughter her! I swear to you I'll slaughter her!" Jack laughed, "Of course you will, Princess. Now come on, let's get you to bed." Ace stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, "I. Am. Not. A. Child." She warned him, her emerald eyes ablaze with anger.

Jack laughed, "Okay, okay. Let me go grab your stuff and I'll be right back." Ace looked around for the first time, taking in the space the room. "Oh." She said simply before sitting down on the edge of one of the beds. Jack returned moments later carry her trunk into the room, setting it down next to the bed. He turned around and closed the door, walking toward the bathroom. "So," he started, "I've been thinking. Flagg is completely broken right now. So I figure we grab a couple burner phones from the Verizon Wireless across the street tomorrow and see about making arrangements to get you outta here." Ace glanced up at him her eyes curious, "What about you?" She inquired. Jack smirked, "Ill be right behind you. I'll follow you out. But the main priority is to get you out of here first, okay?" Ace nodded. "Understood. But still, I'd rather not be alone."

Jack grinned at her picking up His razor from the bathroom counter and proceeding to shave the stubble on his chin. "Are you, The Infamous Brianna Quinzel, The Masked Marionette- actually afraid of being alone?" Ace shot him a glare. "You'd understand if you lost all of your memories!" Jack sighed hearing her voice crack at the end there. He set the razor down and wiped the shaving cream with his shirt before discarding the fabric leaving him in a white undershirt and slacks. "Look- I promise you, we will get you your memories back. You'll see. It'll be like you never left." Ace shivered, tucking her knees to her chest, "It will _never_ be like that Jack. _Never_. It's far too late for that."

Snowflake Frost lay upon her bed with narrowed eyes. _They would pay_. They would most certainly pay for what they had done. Snowflake looked at her arm, which was know burnt and charred. Her arm was a deep brown with hints of black and inflamed red, dried blood resting upon the burn wounds. Icy fragments were embedded in her skin as well and slowly decaying. Snowflake Frost's eyes gleamed with a blue icy fire. Snowflake vowed that Delgado and Cierra Santana would pay for what they had done to her. Even if it was the last thing Snowflake did.


	22. Chapter 22

Ace found herself lost in her own mind that night, she looked around her surroundings, a nightclub lay before her, empty and barren. "How dare you!" Ace jumped whipping around to see a raven haired boy with piercing green eyes glaring at her. Ace narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" She demanded. The boy marched towards her and Ace flinched gasping as he walked right through her. Surprised, she turned around to see Jack Carson standing there, dressed in formal business attire, he to was glaring at the boy. "Ethan, listen to me!" Jack snarled, "She wouldn't want this! This is madness! You have doomed us all!" The boy, Ethan scoffed and waved him off. "Pity," he said, paying no mind to Jack's raging anger. "I'm the heir now. I can do whatever the hell I want." Jack hissed, "You know she wouldn't want this! Brianna wouldn't want this!" Ethan roared, "Silence!" He slammed his fist upon a nearby table, "Brianna is dead! She has been so for nearly four months! Now I ask you to leave, Mr. Carson- before I summon my guards." Ace watched the scene change to a time before, "Brianna?" A voice squeaked, Ace turned to see two small children in a large bedroom playing. The little dark haired girl in the room looked up at him, "Yes, Ethan?" She asked. Ethan walked over and sat in front of her. "You'll never leave me right?" Brianna blinked, "No- never." The boy squeaked, "Promise? Promise me you'll never leave me alone? You'll never go away?" Brianna giggled and hugged him tightly, "Ethan- where would I go?"

The scene shifted once more, this time Ace could tell it was more recent. A man stood looking over a raven haired girl, a wickedly sick grin on his face. "Griggs!" The girl screamed looking up at him, "For once in your life- do the right thing! Help me!" The man, Griggs snarled and raised his foot above her fingers. "Say goodnight, Princess."'Ace watched in horror as he slammed his foot down, crushing the girl's fingers. It was at this moment, Ace's heart dropped into her stomach, her eyes fell upon the girl's face. _Oh my god,_ she thought. It was like she was her twin. Ace felt the tears begin to trickle down her face as she realized what this was. This was her past. Ace began to hyperventilate and she clutched her hands to her head, she watched herself falling in slow motion and memories and voices screamed in her head,

"You'll never leave me right?"

  
"...Heiress of The Joker..."

  
"Angel,"

  
"Who says we're in a relationship?"

  
"Jack Carson, Heir to the Los Santos Trinity."

  
"I don't trust him, Ethan! He's going to kill me!"

  
"Brianna!"

  
"Your the Queen of the city and I'm your loyal servant..."

  
"Haha! Coward!"

  
"Help me!"

  
"I failed!"

The voices faded and one stood out.

  
"Who are you?"

  
Ace heard her voice,

"Brianna Quinzel- Heiress to the Gotham Throne."  
  


It was then Ace woke up in her bed, screaming.  
  
  


"Jack!"  
"Ace?" Ace was breathing heavily as she felt the mattress sink down a bit as Jack sat down beside her. She curled up in a ball and rested her head on his shoulder before breaking down into sobs. "The voices keep coming back!" Jack cast her a sympathetic look and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "That's all they are. Voices. You're having a nightmare." Jack hushed her gently before she pulled back, tears streaking down her porcelain face. "Stay with me, Jack. I'm scared." She whispered. Jack smiled and pulled her close rocking her gently. "Is that better?" He asked. Ace looked at him, her emerald eyes serious, but still afraid, "Who do you think I am, Jack?"  
Jack chuckled, If I were the Joker and Harley Quinn, I would want you to be Brianna.  
Ace watched him with wide curious eyes, "You would?"  
Jack smirked leaning back against the headboard, Ace moving to lay her head upon his shoulder, "I would want her to be a beautiful, strong, and intelligent young woman."  
Ace smirked, "Is that what you think I am?"  
Jack cast her a sweet and charming smile. "I do."  
Ace was silent for a moment before responding, "Thank you." The pair were silent before realizing their position and quickly separated, sitting on separate sides of the bed.  
Jack spoke first, in an awkward voice, "You're welcome."  
Ace chuckled, "I began to wonder if you were ever going to pay me a compliment. Do you really think-I might be her?"  
Jack smirked sadly, "I want to believe you're the little girl I saw once, many years ago."  
(Start song now.)  
Ace cocked her head to the side curiously, "I don't understand." Jack stood and made his way to the balcony, leaving her alone on the bed.  
——-

JACK  
It was June  
I was ten  
I still think of that day  
Now and then  
A parade  
And a girl  
And a crowd of thousands  
She sat straight  
As a queen  
Only eight  
But so proud and serene  
How they cheered  
How I stared  
In that crowd of thousands  
———

Jack closed his eyes, remembering that one day- the day he first met the Heiress of Gotham City.

——-  
JACK  
Then I started to run  
And to call out her name  
As the crowd on the road went wild  
I reached out with my hand  
And looked up  
And then she smiled  
The parade  
Traveled on  
With the sun in my eyes  
She was gone  
But if I were still ten  
In that crowd of thousands  
I'd find her again  
——-

Ace laughed moving to stand beside him on the balcony,  
You're making me feel I was there too.  
Jack smiled, Maybe you were. Make it part of your story." Jack walked back inside and leaned against the bedpost watching her with peaked interest.

——-  
ACE  
A parade  
JACK  
A parade  
ACE  
Passing by  
JACK  
Passing by  
ACE  
It was hot  
Not a cloud in the sky  
Then a boy  
Caught my eye  
——-

Ace snickered as Jack sat beside her with a playful nudge.

——-  
BOTH  
In a crowd of thousands  
ACE  
He was thin  
Not too clean  
There were guards  
But he dodged in between  
Yes he made himself seen  
In that crowd of thousands  
———

Ace stood from the bed, a strange glint in her emerald eyes.  
———

ACE  
Then he called out my name  
And he started to run  
Through the sun and the heat  
In the crowd  
I tried not to smile  
But I smiled  
———

Ace gave a soft gasp as a memory flickered back to her, a young boy standing before her- _"Your highness."_  
——-

ACE  
And then he bowed  
——

Jack stood up immediately in shock, "I didn't tell you that." Ace spoke slowly, "You didn't have to. I remember!"  
Silence plagued them for a moment before she suddenly jumped into his arms and holding him tightly.

——  
BOTH  
The parade  
Traveled on  
With the sun in my eyes  
You were gone  
But I knew  
Even then  
In a crowd of thousands  
I'd find you again  
Jack leaned forward to kiss her before stepping back and kissing her hand with a short bow, "Your highness."

———————————————————————  
  



	23. Chapter 23

The next few days proved to be rather uneventful, and Rick Flagg had given the order to move out. Jack stood in the main corridor of the hotel, watching as the others hauled their luggage out of their respective rooms. Jack tsked, checking his watch, (silently thanking Flagg that he'd been allowed business attire.) The door to the bedroom opened and Jack smiled, turning to face Ace, only to have his jaw drop in awe.

She looked like her old self. Ace- no _Brianna_ , donned her acid stained suit from a time long before. The mask that had once covered her face was also gone. Jack chuckled, "Going way back when, huh?" Brianna grinned, "Definitely. Just need to get the acid stains outta the suit and I'll be all set." Jack laughed, "Well I hate to break it to ya, Princess, but-" he cut himself off as he watched her give a gentle flick of her hand and a green hue of light enveloped her before disappearing as quickly as it had come. Jack gaped at the sight. Brianna was checking her suit over to make sure every last stain was gone before looking up at him with a small smirk, "Come on- let's get going." She sauntered off leaving Jack silent in shock. _What the hell was that?_

Brianna walked out of the hotel, grinning as she felt the fresh air on her skin. It was wonderful to be back. Wonderful to start going back to normal. Of course she was still Ace- they were one in the same after all, but she also had the witch. The witch whom she only knew as the Enchantress. Whilst running aimlessly in her own mind, Brianna had discovered more and more about herself and who- no, _what_ she was. The second Brianna had come back to her senses, she knew she would never be the same. She wasn't the innocent little heiress she was before. Now, now she was brutal. She was going to be the most feared criminal in all of Gotham City. She would rule the city with Jack and Ethan by her side. Brianna's heart broke a little bit at the thought of her baby twin brother. _Ethan_. She could only imagine what had become of him in her absence. For all he knew- she was dead. And had been for nearly a year.

Brianna now longed for one thing. A phone. A phone in which she would use to call her father and _demand_ he get her out of this damn squad. She would demand Griggs be hunted down and beaten brutally for the rest of his life- he had ruined hers, so why not ruin his? It was only right. An eye for an eye was it not? Brianna folded her arms across her chest, allowing a single tear to slip from the confines of her eye and drip down from her eyelash to the porcelain white skin of her face. "Brianna?" She jumped and wiped away her tears before turning to see Jack. She smiled sweetly, "Yeah?" Jack walked over and embraced her- not a word leaving his lips. He could see her pain from a mile away. The second she was in his arms, Brianna let her guard down and allowed the tears to fall. She had lost nearly a year of her life. Six months in Belle Reve and now another three, going on four- on this mission. Brianna let out a small sob, "I've lost nine months of my life, Jack... He took nine mot ha of my life from me- he took my memories, everything. He needs to die. Griggs needs to die." Jack hushed her gently, "Hey, it's okay. We are going to fix this. Before you know it you'll be back in Gotham and it'll be like nothing ever happened. I promise." Brianna sniffed and nodded wiping away her tears. "Your right. Let's get going."

The squad was seated on the steps at the from of the hotel, waiting now only on Jack and Ace- of well Brianna. As the group heard the sound of heels clicking, they all looked up, gaping at the sight. Lavender Glow felt like she was going to be sick, Dark Bullet was in shock, as was most of the team. Before them stood someone completely different than the Ace Quinn they had come to know. Ace- or Brianna, wore an outfit that consisted of black fishnets, a black steampunk combat skirt, a black halter crop top made from something that looked like leather but felt like fabric, and elbow length black leather gloves. She wore no mask now, her face fully revealed to the squad, showing her porcelain white face and fiery emerald eyes. She looked at the squad with narrowed eyes before she spoke, "What are you imbeciles waiting for? Let's go." She climbed into one of the cars, Jack slipping in after her. Lavender Glow felt a small smirk creep onto her face. There was no going back now. The heiress had returned.  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Leaving Las Palmas saddened the squad, (they had all liked the view from their windows each day- Flagg wasn't thrilled of the change in location either) but they carried on, continuing to Mexico City. Brianna was tense the entire time. Memories and voices were pouring into her mind. It was as though there had been a dam made from the finest steel, and that dam had begun to crack and spurts of water were beginning to shoot through, and it would continue until the dam burst, flooding her brain with the memories she had lost. Jack kept a watchful eye on the heiress, making sure that even if the smallest flicker in her eye he was making sure she was alright. Her eyes sparked green every few minutes and he was growing concerned, and only stopped when Brianna roared in anger at him that if he asked her if she was okay one more time she would personally make sure _he_ was okay. Jack was sure she wouldn't make sure he was okay. She would make sure he was _okay_. As in dead or maimed.  
  
  


Upon their arrival to the new hotel, Jack pulled Brianna aside, "Okay here's the plan," he murmured- "We scout the area, but we make a stop at the first Verizon Wireless we find. Understood?" Brianna nodded, "Understood." Jack smiled sweetly before walking over to Flagg and the rest of the squad, "Hey Flagg," he said, "Shouldn't we scout the area? Make sure they're here before we get set up at the hotel?" Flagg nodded, completely out of it. "Yes, of course." Brianna and Jack shared a satisfied smirk before the squad grouped with them, "What's the plan?" Dark Bullet asked. "What makes you think there's a plan, Joshy?" Brianna snickered, recalling the old nickname. Dark Bullet narrowed his eyes, "Because your you." Brianna chuckled, "Am I really that predictable?" Dark Bullet said nothing but glared coldly at the heiress. Brianna chuckled, "Anyways, you heard Flaggy. Pair up and go scout the area."  
  


Jack and Brianna power walked down the street, stopping at the first Verizon Wireless they saw. They slipped inside, looking both ways before walking to the front desk where a Mexican man stood. "bienvenido ¡a Verizon Wireless! ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?"

(Welcome to Verizon Wireless! How may I help you?)

He said, Jack grinned leaning on the counter, "Hello my good man- my lovely... partner and I would like two of your finest burner phones. Toot sweet." The man looked confused. "Lo siento Señor, no entiendo."

(I'm sorry sir, I do not understand).

Jack growled, "I said-" Brianna pushed him back gently and stepped forward resting upon the countertop, before speaking in fluent Spanish. "por favor, disculpe a mi amigo, es un idiota. De todas formas, quisiéramos comprar dos de sus mejores móviles de quemador. "

(Please, excuse my friend sir, he's an idiot. Anyway, we'd like to buy two of your best burner cell phones.).

The shopkeeper gave her an uneasy look, as though silently asking why she needed burner phones. Brianna grinned leaning over, "Estamos huyendo para decirlo, y sospecho que usted también está. Podemos ocuparnos de tu problema. Sólo danos todo el dinero que tienes en el registro y los móviles del quemador."

  
(We are on the run so to say, and I suspect you are as well. We can take care of your problem. Just give us all the money you've got in the register and the burner phones.)

The shopkeeper didn't hesitate. He instantly opened the register and pulled out a black briefcase from behind the counter pushing it towards her. "Esto es más de 100.000 dólares, Llévale esto al hombre en el paseo en queso-por favor Apúrate." (This is over one hundred thousand dollars, take this to the man at the promenade on Queso - please hurry.) He murmured. Brianna smiled nodding as she took the briefcase from him and turned swiftly on her heel, starting towards the exit whilst the shopkeeper gave Jack the burner phones and a large bag of money from the register. Jack was agape and said nothing as he followed after his partner. They had reached the promenade when he finally found his voice and spoke, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish." Brianna shrugged, "Perks of being an heiress." Jack watched as she lead him over to a shadowy area. She set the briefcase down and opened it, Jack choked at the sight. Stacks and stacks of cash lay in the case. Brianna cast him a smirk, "Put the cash in here- make it easier for both of us." Jack obeyed slowly moving the cash. "How- how did you get this from a guy at Verizon?" He asked, Briana grinned, "Said we'd hand it off to a guy for him. But- we won't be doing that. We will be spending this- on finery." Jack chuckled, "Smart. Now, which shop are we raiding first?"  
  


Rick Flagg was not happy. Several hours had passed since he let the squad loose. And Jack and Ace- or Brianna, had yet to return. He was ready to send someone out to find them when he saw them. With shopping bags. Brianna was laughing, as she carried her bags, a skip in her step. Flagg was furious as he saw the brands. Abercrombie... Guess... The list went on. Rick stalked over to them, "What the hell do you think this is?!" He snapped, stopping the pair in their tracks. Brianna and Jack shared a look before Brianna cast him a grin, "Cheerleading tryouts?" Flagg roared in anger, "This is a Suicide mission! A mission that none of you are coming back from! Whether you like it or not- all of you are staying in this team until the day you die!" Brianna blinked at his sudden outburst and shrugged. "Well until then, I guess we're your problem. So do something about it. Don't be a pussy and back down." She sauntered inside the hotel, Jack in slight shock before he followed her. Rick stood on the steps of the hotel in silence. Was she right? They were in all fairness, _his_ problem. And he was running things. Not these criminals. Rick Flagg tensed, he was no pussy. But he was also going to take care of his problem. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number he knew all to well.

"Hello?"

  
Rick Flagg held his breath for a split second.

"Deadshot, I need a favor."


	25. Chapter 25

Deadshot laughed on the other end,

"You want a favor? Yeah sure- but how about you give me back my son first."

  
Flagg sighed, "Deadshot, I need your help."

  
Deadshot laughed again, "You May need my help- but I don't _have_ to give it to you."

Flagg was silent for a moment before he spoke again, "I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

  
Flagg bit his lip, this went against everything he'd worked for, "Come and help me perform an extraction and I'll let your boy walk outta here, no problem at all."  
  


Late that night, after scouting the area and finding evidence that El Muerte and El Loco were in fact somewhere nearby, Flagg decided to allow the squad to go undercover- meaning he was letting them roam free on the streets of a portion of Mexico City. He knew it was a bad idea- but he needed time to himself, and after all- they'd proven to obey his orders before so he wasn't too concerned they'd step out of line. He had been wandering around the promenade alone, when his gaze fell upon a bustling nightclub. Deciding he definitely needed a drink, he got in line, showing the bouncer his drivers license, and entered. Upon his entry, he looked around seeing that indeed- most of the squad had come here. He walked over to an empty table and sat down, flagging a barmaid over. The barmaid grinned and came over. "Can I get you anything, Senor?" Flagg nodded, "Ill just take a beer." She nodded, "Of course." And left. Flagg watched the squad closely, despite being underage- they'd definitely seemed to have done this before. He watched as a crowd had formed around Jack Carson, who was on his twelfth shot of whiskey. Flagg paced the club, his eyes on the squad, as though he were a hunter stalking his prey. His gaze fell to a table where most the squad sat together, laughing and drinking. And to Flagg's surprise, Grayson was there with them, laughing alongside the very people he was ordered to treat as prisoners.

Ginger Isley laughed and playfully elbowed Grayson, "You know- your actually quite funny!" Grayson laughed, "Thanks! Though honestly, I don't really get out much... so this is kinda my first time drinking..." the table fell silent. Josh Lawton was first to speak, "You haven't lived, my friend. I find sitting in a bar, surrounded by some drunken hookers, and all the booze I can drink- fun." Grayson raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Winter nodded, her fingers dancing along the rim of her glass, leaving little flecks of ice on the rim. "Certainly- other than the hookers, I've always found a drink to be rather relaxing when I needed it." Gravity bobbed her head up and down in agreement, before her was a (growing) stack of glasses as she downed drink after drink and was drunk as all hell. "Definitely! *Hic!*" Duela scoffed, "I only drink the blood of my enemies. All of which include all of you." The table fell silent once more. The sound of glass heels, mixed with the sound of black shiny dress shoes clicking along the floor made them glance over to see Brianna and Jack walking over- or well, stumbling over. Brianna giggled drunkenly and sat down beside Josh who in turn, greeted her with a charming smile. Jack dropped into the seat beside Ginger with a huff, reaching out to grab the tequila from the middle of the table and downing it. Ginger scoffed, "How much have you had to drink tonight, Carson?" Jack shrugged, "Don't know, don't care." Brianna snickered, "Typical Jack Carson," she reached over Winter and grasped the bottleneck of the vodka and poured it into her glass before setting it down and dropping a cherry and some grenadine into it.

"So," she said looking at the squad before taking a dramatic sip from her drink, "What have we missed?" Josh laughed, Nothing much, doll face, just how Mr. Rick Flagg Jr. here has never been drinking before tonight." Brianna snapped her gaze to Grayson and sleazy him a flirtatious smile, "Oh I remember the first time _I_ drank, it was delightful." She sipped again and crossed her right leg over her left, exposing the skin on her thigh, Duela glanced over and could see the tip of a small blade. "Anyways," Brianna continued, "Jack was there- he remembers more than I do. But my last time drinking was with my brother," the entire squad, (albeit for Jack, Ginger, Duela And Josh) choked and exclaimed shocked, "Brother?!" Brianna nodded, "Yeah. I don't remember much but I know from Jack I have- _had_ , a brother." She corrected slowly. Josh leaned forward, "Interesting," he murmured, "So- what _do_ you remember?" Ginger sat up, her eyes locking onto Brianna. "Brianna, share nothing more." She ordered. Brianna narrowed her eyes at the red head, "Don't tell me what to do, Gin." Jack- who was mostly flat out drunk now, burst out laughing, whiskey coming out his nose. "Ha! She called you, Gin! And gin's alcohol! Speaking of- waiter! Get me some gin right now! Chop, chop!" The waiter scoffed and walked back behind the bar. Grayson spoke up, "Wow- for once I'm actually having... _fun_." He admitted. Duela chuckled, "and course you are," she reached into the center of the table to grab a cashew and toss it into her mouth. "Besides, not every day you get to hang out with criminals." Brianna's eyes darkened for a moment, "If you can even be called that." She growled. All eyes fell on her. Duela sneered, "Ah so the pretty little heiress remembers now! Enlighten me! Why wouldn't I be a criminal?" Brianna snarled, "Because your nothing more than a scum sucking freak!" Ginger hissed angrily, starting around the table when Brianna suddenly seemed to change into a completely different person. "Now that that's done, shall we continue our conversation?"

Josh laughed, "I think I like you more as Brianna, Quinn! Your much more, hmm how do I say this? Desirable." Brianna snickered leaning over, her face a few inches from his, "I'm flattered, Mr. Lawton, however..." she crept her fingertips up his arm, "I like to say I'm already spoken for." She glanced at Jack briefly before leaning back in her seat. Josh chuckled, following her eyes, "Ah- have a thing before this whole bloody mess did you?" Brianna snickered, "I guess you could call it that..." Jack laughed, pouring a Bloody Mary down his throat. "What we had then my dear was wonderful. Despite it being," he leaned over taking her hand in his before giving it a gentle kiss, "purely professional." Jack leaned back, a playboy like smirk growing on his face. Ginger frowned watching them cautiously. Winter laughed, silencing the table. "I must say, this _is_ the most fun I've had during this little... vacation..." Brianna grinned, "So the Ice Queen speaks at last, hmm? How's your arm?" Winter's eyes widened in surprise and she glanced down at the burnt arm. "Er- fine, thanks. Still hurts pretty bad but hey, I'll manage. Not like it's gonna kill me or anything right?" Brianna laughed, "I suppose it won't, but I do know if it's not taken care of your walking into an arm amputation!" Winter narrowed her eyes curiously, "What makes you say that?"

Brianna laughed, "Since I was a child, I was always told what to do and when. Medical training was the first thing I learned after I split my head open when I was five." Ginger elbowed Jack who spilled his drink on his suit in response to her actions. "Hey!" He hissed, "This _was_ a nice suit! And it cost a lot of money!" Brianna snickered, "Don't yell at Ginger, Jack. Remember-" she reached into her bra and pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills much to everyone's surprise. "We've got more money to spend anyways." She tossed the money at her partner who grabbed it with a grin, "Thanks, love. I'll be back in a few minutes, with a new suit." Duela grinned wickedly at the heiress who calmly drank her cherry vodka. "Do I need to tell Flagg your stealing money from helpless civilians?" She sneered. Brianna smirked, "Well Jr. here saw the money. And it's not stolen. Not exactly." Grayson looked down at her concerned. "Your planning something." He said, Brianna shrugged, "So what if I am? You won't get in my way. Besides- the only reason I want to leave, is so I can take back whys rightfully mine."

Brianna downed the last of the vodka and popped the cherry into her mouth. Ginger growled in annoyance.  
"You won't believe this!" Jack Carson said stalking back over in a new suit. "Apparently a Bloody Mary looks like blood, so they have me a new suit for free. And so when I was walking out I scored this at the jewelry counter," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful dark emerald necklace. Brianna grinned like a love struck fool. "Oh Jack," She murmured, "you really didn't have to- it's lovely, thank you. I'd wear it now, but I've already adorned a necklace." She reached into the small satchel on her dress and pulled out the locket, the very locket that Flagg had confiscated at the time of her reveal. Grayson's jaw dropped. "H-how did you get that?! My father locked that up in the safe in his room!" Brianna snickered, placing the locket around her neck. "Did he really?" Jack smirked at the look on his partner's face and replaced the emerald necklace into his pocket, vowing to give it to her at a later time. Suddenly, Winter dropped her glass, sending it shattering to the ground.

  
"Oh my god."

Everyone turned following her gaze. Before them was none other than Sasha Minerva, or rather- Lynx. Sasha smiled and walked over, "Hey."


	26. Chapter 26

Sasha took a seat next to Duela with a small smile. "So, what've I missed?" All eyes fell on Brianna. Josh laughed, "Quite a lot. You've heard of The Joker's heir, Ethan right?" Sasha scoffed, "Hasn't everyone heard of that little tyrant?" Josh nodded, "You also heard of 'the accident' involving his sister, the previous heiress?" Sasha nodded, "Yes- he lost his twin in a freak accident, probably what turned him into a tyrant. The brat executes anyone for stepping out of line." Brianna's eyes widened, "Ethan wouldn't do that! He's a pushover!" Sasha's eyes snapped to hers. "Have you met Ethan Quinzel, Ace? He's a nightmare." Brianna smirked, "As a matter of fact I have. He's my brother."

Sasha stared in disbelief before laughing, "Oh nice one, Quinn. But his only _living_ sister is a mere infant." Brianna laughed, "Oh no- really. I _am_ his twin. The true heir to the Gotham Throne."

Sasha stared, "Excuse me- but you must be delusional." She shook her head, "But the heiress really is dead. She's been dead for-" Brianna's averted her gaze from the group focusing on her vodka, "Nine months, four days, seven hours, twelve minutes, thirty four seconds..." she murmured. Jack and Ginger both shared a concerned look and nodded. Jack stood, "Brianna, May I borrow you for a moment?" Brianna looked up, and it chilled his bones to see her eyes held no emotion. "Of course..." she said standing up. Jack hurriedly walked around the table and grasped her arm pulling her away into the shadows. "Brianna, how much do you remember?" Jack demanded. Brianna looked at him with emotionless eyes, "I remember enough."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Tell me everything, Brianna- I need to know what you know." Brianna scoffed, "Why is it any of your business what I remember Mr. Carson? It's my memory- not yours. So why are you so concerned?" She asked with narrowed eyes. Jack snarled pinning her to the wall, "it's my damn business because your my partner!" Brianna smirked, "I was your partner. You forget things are different now, Jack. I'm not the same innocent little girl I was before. I'm a completely new person." Jack growled, "Whether you like it or not- as of now, you _are_ still my partner." Brianna snickered, "Says who?" Jack chuckled, "Crime law. Or how you should remember it- the very same law your father created."

Brianna blinked. "My father?" She questioned, "My father made a law? That's cute." Jack growled, "It's true. And I'm sure you remember." Brianna's eyes seemed to flicker like a light switch. Her eyes narrowed and her face morphed into a scowl. "I don't remember. You know that." Jack growled backing her farther into the wall, "Don't lie to me, Brianna!" Brianna hissed and pushed him off. "Just stop it, Jack!" She pushed him away from her and started walking back towards the table. Jack's eyes blazed with anger, he lashed out, grasping her arm roughly in his hand. "No- _you_ stop!" He snarled. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me, Brianna!" Brianna sneered, "Ill do whatever the fuck I want, Jack. Now listen- I'm done. I'm so fucking done with this! And with you! All I want is to get the hell out of here. And I'll do that- with, or without your help. Now back the fuck off."  
Jack watched as she stormed away and into the crowd at the nightclub.

Jack eventually made his way back to the table alone, and was concerned when he saw that Brianna wasn't amongst the squad. His gaze shot up to meet Ginger's, who was already giving him a, ' _what the fuck happened and where is she?'_ look.

Jack cursed under his breath and was about to make his getaway when Grayson Flagg called out a greeting. Jack flinched but turned, plastering a faux smile on his face as he walked over. "Ah Mr. Flagg Junior!" He chuckled, taking a glass front he table and earning an evil glare from Ginger. Jack glanced at Ginger with a worried flint in his eye as if to ask 'what should be done now?' Ginger excused herself with a roll of her eyes and stalked off, exiting the club. Jack carried on the conversation as though nothing was wrong, but he could tell that Josh Lawton wasn't falling for his façade. Minutes later, Ginger burst back inside, racing to the table, her eyes full of fear and horror. Jack stopped mid sentence, his eyes falling on her.  
"Gin? What is it? What's happened?"  
Ginger's next words made his blood run cold.  
"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere. Jack- it's like she vanished into thin air."  
  


Brianna had left the nightclub, furious at Jack. She didn't care he was her partner- well that was a lie, she did care, but that wasn't the point- Jack was treating her like a fragile little princess and she'd been lapping it up like a lost puppy. Something which she had begun to believe she was. Brianna took a sharp turn down an alleyway, her heels clicking with each step. She was so lost in her own mind she almost didn't notice the large gang of mobsters sneaking up behind her. Almost. Brianna let them close in on her and when she felt a sudden shift in the wind, she made her move. She ducked under the men going to grab her, grinning with a satisfied smirk as they collided with one another and fell face first onto the ground. She reached for the dagger concealed in her short dress and turned to face her next opponents. _Two, four, six... hmm maybe around twelve?_ Brianna thought as she scanned large gang with her deep emerald gaze.

"It's over, corazón."

One of the men growled in a low grating voice. "We want our money back. You best hand it over now- you know not who you are messing with." Brianna snickered, "Oh please- do I look like I care? I'll take the money if I want it. Besides- I don't even have it anymore." The man growled flicking open a small switchblade. "Then you will pay." Brianna chuckled tossing her dagger into her opposing hand. "Very well. But I must warn you- you know not who your messing with."


	27. Chapter 27

Brianna lunged forward, briefly recalling old training techniques taught to her in a past long forgotten.

 _"Sixty seconds, Daddy!"_

Brianna thrust the memory out of her head. Sixty seconds. That was the maximum amount of time she would have to take down her opponent. Brianna launched herself at one of the men, knocking him off balance and proceeding to wrap her legs around his neck and squeeze, suffocating him. She jumped off as he fell, and attacked the next one in the same fashion. Soon twelve went down to nine, and nine to six, and soon- six to four. Brianna was nearly out of breath- having been out of practice. The remaining men stepped over the bodies of their fallen comrades, slowly advancing toward her. Brianna snarled at them in anger. She wasn't defeated. Not yet. She gave a battle cry and lunged forward with her dagger at hand, not paying attention to her surroundings- her biggest and worst mistake. She gasped as a needle was jammed into her neck. Her eyelids flickered as she felt the sedative be forced into her system. The dagger was mere inches from the gang leader's face, Brianna begged her muscles to move that last few inches and deliver the blow, but the dagger fell from her hands, much to Brianna's horror. Brianna fell into her captors arms with one last angry hiss to the leader, "You won't get away with this." The leader knelt down before her, tilting her chin upwards with his large calloused hand.

  
"I already have."  
  


"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Rick Flagg snarled at the squad. Jack narrowed his eyes. "She vanished. We got in an argument- she said she was done and she left. I thought she would have come back here or wandered the promenade. But I couldn't be sure. So Ginger took Sasha and Winter to scout the promenade while the rest of us came here." Rick Flagg our his head in his hands. "Look- if we can't find her, her bomb will need to be blown. Waller will do it if I don't. And she will drag it out for as long as possible." Jack tensed, "I'm sure she wouldn't have gone far. She knows she'll die if she leaves the designated area." Rick Flagg sighed, "Well the tracker will alert me to her location- but only if she leaves the area. So for her sake, I hope she leaves the area so we can find her. The designated area is a rather large space to cover and we may not find her tonight. We might have to continue the search tomorrow." Jack snarled, "No! We look until we find her! You know as well as I do she's in danger if she's alone! She's the heiress to an empire! I have no doubts someone will recognize her! And if something happens to her-" Duela cut him off, "It'll be like nothing happened. Like she died in the chemical vat that night. And if you ask me- good riddance. She was always a little pest." Jack whipped around, his gun flying out of his holster and trained on Duela's head, the barrel brushing the hairs of her forehead. "You take that back, or I'll put a bullet in your head." Duela snickered, "It's true. She always ruined my attempts to take back what was rightfully mine." Jack snarled, "Oh hush! You don't know what your talking about, Duela!" Duela growled under her breath, so only she could hear, "Do I really, Carson? Or am I right?"  
  


Brianna blinked, finding herself in what was probably some sort of gangs hideout- she couldn't really tell as their was a bag over her head. Brianna was tied to a chair, her wrists bound behind her, and rope wrapped around her torso. Whoever had taken her definitely didn't want her leaving. Brianna rested the binds, giving a gentle tug. Figures- the rope became tighter. Brianna listened, trying to decipher where she was and what was around her. Silence. That certainly didn't help much. Brianna tensed as she heard voices. "I'm telling you- she looks just like that heiress!" A huff, "Preposterous! Quinzel? She's dead! Has been for what- nearly ten months now?"

Brianna bit her lip. Someone knew who she was. But clearly the apparent leader didn't think so. The bag was suddenly thrust off Brianna's head and she squeezed her eyes shut as the light in the room blinded her. "The fuck?" She muttered. Her tone was met with a harsh slap to the face. "Quiet bitch." The leader growled. Brianna laughed, "You- you are going to regret that!" The leader laughed, "And why is that? Hmm?" Brianna smirked and blew a stray bit of hair out of her face. "You do realize who you've kidnapped don't you?" The leader and the other goon stared. "See, Chupa- I told you! It's her!"

Chupa huffed, "She's a pretender. A fake. Quinzel is dead. She-" Brianna cut him off, "I fell into an acid vat on a heist gone wrong, I was _pushed_. I didn't _fall_. I wasn't _that_ clumsy. Come to think of it- I don't believe I was _ever_ clumsy!" Chupa was silent before he gave a low chuckle, "Well, Well well- we're going to make a pretty penny off of you, corazón. Don't worry pretty- you'll be back on your throne in no time, considering your Papa pays up." Brianna smirked, "Ill gladly wait for my father's battalion to break down your bloody door and save me, all the while gunning down you, and your little gang." Chupa laughed, "I assure you, corazón- that won't happen."

Brianna watched with a smirk as he left, calling out in Spanish for someone to bring a camera to film a ransom video. Brianna chuckled, too easy. Once the ransom video was sent- her father would know she lived and would send someone out to retrieve his heiress. Brianna's smile faltered. Retrieve his heiress. _An heiress_. Was that all she was? Was she no more than her father's pawn? Brianna shook her head and held her head high awaiting Chupa and his cronies. Her father would send someone to rescue her. She was sure of it.


	28. Chapter 28

The squad had been restless searching for its missing member. The more time that passed, the more worried Jack and Ginger grew for Brianna's safety. They knew she could and would defend herself if she needed to, but they weren't completely sure how much of her combat training was remembered. Despite muscle memory, she could easily hurt herself if she faltered even once. Jack had taken, Grayson Flagg, Dark Bullet, and Captainette Boomerang; whilst Ginger took; Duela, Snowflake Frost, and Cheshire. Whilst they scoured the city for Brianna- Rick Flagg sent the rest of the soldiers outside the borders to search- just in case Brianna had somehow deactivated the bomb. Flagg was seated at a government issued laptop, scrolling through four selective profiles. Jack Carson, Ginger Isley, Duela Dent, and Brianna Quinzel.

Flagg had since merged both Brianna and Ace's profiles into one, fixing the description to explain the situation. His eyes burned through the words, reading it over and over again for even the slightest clue to where Brianna had gone. Flagg was growing rather annoyed when a buzzing sound alerted him. Turning around in the swivel chair, Flagg saw a light flashing on the small tablet that held the icons that were the faces of the squad. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Flagg stood and slowly walked over to see what was happening. A grin split across his face as he saw who the blinking icon belonged to, Ace Quinn.  
  


Brianna smirked watching as her captors set up the camera and Chupa was overseeing his minions. Brianna couldn't be more thrilled. Once this video was filmed and well on its way to her father, she would be a free girl. She just had to make sure to hint about the bomb in her neck. Brianna grinned wickedly as Chupa approached her, slicking his greasy hair back. "Alright princess, this is how it's going to go- we're gonna film the video and get our money- once we get the cash, then you can go home to your empire." Brianna snickered, "Very well. I'll humor you. Just know- your going to regret this." Chupa scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it, corazón."

Brianna chuckled under her breath, "Oh you will..." she slyly began untying the bonds on her wrist whilst keeping a watchful eye on her captor. Chupa grinned at the camera and spoke, "Greetings Senor Joker. I have a little something of yours that I'm sure you'll want back." Chupa stepped aside to reveal Brianna who glared daggers at him. Chupa hissed, "Go on corazón- speak." Brianna scoffed. "This is pathetic. Are there incompetent idiots everywhere?" That remark earned her a slap from Chupa. "Shut it!" Chupa snapped. Brianna snickered, "But you just told me to speak." Chupa growled then turned back to the camera, "I'm giving you forty eight hours to come and deliver one million dollars to the address attached to this package in exchange for your heiress's safe return." Brianna grinned in the background, slipping her hands free of their hold but remaining in the same "tied up" position. "Your making a fool of yourself," Brianna said as the video was ended. Chupa hissed, "Shut your trap, prisoner." Brianna chuckled, "You know I'm right. You'll be dead by dawn tomorrow." Chupa turned, an ugly snarl on his face. "Wanna bet?" Brianna grinned, "Of course. I bet my life you'll be dead by dawn."  
  


 _"...Forty eight hours to come and deliver one million dollars to the address attached to this package in exchange for your heiress's safe return."_

Ethan Quinzel stared at the screen before him. The girl tied to the chair looked strikingly familiar to his twin. But it couldn't be- could it? Ethan looked up at his father, "We have to go," He said."Its possible it could be her- right?" His father scoffed at the video, "No. Brianna is dead. This is a mere imposter." Ethan frowned, he wasn't so sure. "But, we never found a body." His father scoffed again,"Her body is in the same place its always been. The bottom of the acid vat." Ethan hissed, "You mean to tell me you left her there? You left _my sister- your daughter_ to rot in a vat of acid?!" Joker shrugged, "We had to escape. We didn't have a chance to go back. Besides- the cops probably were on the scene within hours and cremated the body- if there was one."

Ethan was silent for a moment and realization of something flickered in his eyes. His turned, gaze flicking between both his mother and father before he spoke, "Wait... you _saved_ mom before from the acid. What stopped you from going after Brianna? What stopped you from saving my twin? The acid can't hurt you. _Either_ of you." Harley stiffened, "He's right." She murmured turning her sapphire gaze to her lover, "What stopped you from saving our daughter?" Joker snarled angrily, "Enough! I won't hear another word about my _deceased_ heiress! Get it through your thick skulls! Brianna is dead! D-E-A-D." Ethan and Harley watched him storm out of the room and down the hall. Ethan glanced back at the video, eyes trained on the girl held hostage. He had to go. He had to know. He turned to his mother. "I'm going to go." He announced, "I'm going to meet these guys. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Harley frowned, "One problem- how are ya gonna get past yer father?" Her Brooklyn accent slipped through. Ethan grinned,  
" _I'm_ going to see an old friend."

"So- are you in?" Ethan Quinzel sat in his heist uniform, across from his longtime lover, Cinder Gordon. Cinder bit her lip, glancing up at the armored henchmen before them. "Is this _really_ a good idea?" She asked slowly, "Your _completely_ sure that there's even a _chance_ that your sister is still alive?" Ethan shrugged. "Well, we never found a body." Cinder sighed, "There is no talking you out of this, is there?" Ethan shook his head, "Not a chance." Cinder shook her head. "Alright. I'll help."


	29. Chapter 29

Brianna growled under her breath. She had been here for nearly a day and a half- and was beginning to lose faith that her father would come for her. Chupa was in the other room yelling alongside his goons in Spanish. From what she could make out- her time was coming to an end. Unless she could break free. Having already broken her bonds about a day or so ago- she prepared herself to release them, only to grip them back in place as the door slammed open and Chupa marched in a wicked grin on his face. "Well little corazón-" he chuckled darkly, "Looks like your family doesn't care enough to rescue you." Brianna smirked, "Pity. I was hoping to see my guards shoot you in the face. Seems that I'll just have to do so myself." Chupa's face paled as she released the ropes that had bound her to the chair and attacked. Brianna snatched his gun out of his holster, tuck and rolling between his legs, and kicking her leg out in the process to watch Chupa fall to the ground with a groan.

The goons whipped out their weapons in a matter of moments, but those few moments were all Brianna needed- she fired several shots, knocking two of the goons off their feet. _Two down- four to go._ Brianna fired another few shots blindly as she ducked behind an old table, flipping it over to use as a barricade. Bullets rained down above her, and she glanced around while the goons were reloading, spotting her escape. She grinned as she caught sight of her dagger by the exit alongside what looked to be a decent sized bag of cash. _Perfect_. She thought, Brianna slipped over and grabbed the bag- and then reached for her dagger. Bullets rained down, just missing her fingers by a hair. Brianna recoiled quickly and hissed in annoyance. She fired a few shots, grinning as she heard the men hissing in pain. She took the chance, and used the window of opportunity, grabbing her dagger and making a mad dash for the exit. Time to make an escape.  
  
  
  


"His real name's Edwardo Marcine," Cinder Gordon said into the com unit transmitting to Ethan's earpiece. Ethan nodded as he and Jason Frost drove through the shady streets of Mexico City. Jason Frost, who was at the wheel, drive cautiously, his eyes watching every corner. He didn't like this, not one bit. He cast a nervous glance at Ethan, "Your sure this isn't some wild goose chase?" He asked. Ethan scoffed, "I don't know. We'll find out soon enough." Cinder coughed, "Yeah- um, still here." Ethan sat up eyes averting the road to the file before him, "Sorry Cin, please- continue." Cinder smirked on the other end of the line, "It's fine. Now anyways- Edwardo Marcine is a hang leader near the Queso promenade in Mexico City. Goes by the alias, El Chupa DaCabra." Ethan nodded going through the files on the small laptop before him. "Looks like an ass," he commented flatly. Cinder giggled, "well he most definitely is, he's been charged with several crimes, the most common being kidnapping and money laundering." Ethan nodded, "So in betting he needs the cash." Cinder nodded on the other end, "Precisely. If it is indeed Brianna he's holding captive, I'm sure we can have her back here no problem. She'll be home within a week." Ethan grinned, _finally_. Finally he would see his sister again. No more waiting, no more grieving. She would take her rightful place as heiress and future queen of Gotham.  
  


Jack and Ginger stalked to the building, the rest of the Suicide Squad behind them. Jack put his hand out, stopping Ginger and the squad. "What?" The redhead asked curiously. Jack shot her a dark look and put his index finger to his lips as a silent sign for her to be quiet. Ginger's eyes sparked with curiosity as he slowly advanced forward a couple of steps. He stopped suddenly as the sound of banging on the other side made its way towards them. Everyone instinctively gripped their weapons, guns trained on the door, knives and katanas at hand, and boomerangs at the ready.

The door was kicked open and out walked Brianna, her bag slung over her shoulder, hair and makeup amiss, and a bloody knife gripped tightly in her right hand. The squad stared in slight horror (but more shock) as blood dropped down the knife that was once a bright silver. Brianna watched the squad's reaction and a small smirk spread across her face, "What? Come on let's go." She walked out of the doorway and past the squad who wore looks of confusion. Jack chuckled turning to follow his partner in crime. "That's my girl."  
  


Ethan and Jason Frost pulled up to a dark an desolate building that was the building Brianna was in. Ethan was quiet, staring at the building. Here he was, thousands of miles from home, but feet away from the sister he was so sure he had lost. Jason put the car into park and cast a steely gaze at the heir. "Ready?" He asked. Ethan gave him a curt nod before they simultaneously stepped out of the car, Jason holding the bag of cash. Ethan gripped a .24 caliber in his right hand, and walked towards the door. Upon their entry they froze. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Bodies too.

Jason ducked down and began vomiting up his last meal which had been a bit so pleasant burger from Burger King. Ethan flinched at the smell of the partially digested food and cast his gaze to the chaos before him. He walked through the massacre, eventually finding the body of El Chupa. His heart sank. Where was Brianna? Where was his sister? He began hyperventilating and sweat began pooling at his brow. Jason, who had also been wandering around walked in. "She's not here, is she?" He asked softly. Ethan snarled, "She has to be! Brianna!" He yelled rubbing through the hideout, his pants becoming soaked with the blood of the bodies. Jason Frost stepped over the bodies, eyes averted from the heir. They'd been wrong, or too late. Brianna was dead either way. He looked up and saw Ethan still as a statue at an exit. He looked up quickly, "Sir?" He walked over slowly, "Ethan what is it? What do you-" he stopped as he saw it. His eyes widened and filled with tears threatening to spill. Ethan's reaction was much worse. Ethan was frozen still, albeit for the shaking of his hands. Tears streamed down his face, his emerald eyes became pools. Before both him and Frost was a body.

The mangled body of a girl with raven colored hair.  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

Brianna sighed flopping onto the bed in the hotel room. Jack chuckled watching her from the doorway, Ginger at his side. Ginger donned a worried expression as she watched the heiress. "Brianna," She said slowly, "Are you okay?" Brianna giggled and sat up, her dark emerald eyes having an acidic glow to them. "Whatever do ya mean, Ginny?" Jack snorted with laughter and cupped his hand over his mouth. Ginger glared at him then turned her gaze back to Brianna worriedly. "Brianna, something must have happened there. Please, tell us." Brianna stopped suddenly, all humor gone from her eyes. The acidic glow had now long gone and she had a deadly serious look on her face. "Leave me." She growled, "I'm fine. And I don't need you babysitting me like I'm some weakling." Ginger's eyes widened in surprise at her tone, "Oh- oh of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Brianna." Jack watched as Ginger left, snickering to himself. "Did I stutter?" Jack frowned turning his gaze to his partner, "What?" Brianna Quinzel's emerald eyes pierced his soul. "I said leave." Jack smirked, "Love to, gorgeous- really. But you forget- your staying in my room."

Brianna scoffed, "You think I care?" Jack frowned slowly walking over, leaning over her his face inches from hers. His eyes traveled up and down her body before resting on her eyes, searching them. He smirked, cupping her chin in his hand, "Brianna, my partner, my favorite- tell me, what's bothering you?" Brianna chuckled, "And why would I tell you such personal information?" Jack leaned over until his nose grazed hers. "Because I've got a pretty good hunch that you my dear, murderous, manipulative, angel, still have the same feelings for me that you did way back when." His smirk widened as he saw her eyes flicker like a light switch and her cocky demeanor fall. She drew back, admitting defeat. For once, she was silent. Jack chuckled turning around and walking back towards the door, "That's what I thought. Now, Princess- if your sure you want to be alone, I'll gladly-" he was cut off as she grabbed him suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down until his lips met hers. Jack smirked into the kiss and his eyes twinkled in amusement as she pulled back for air, "God you have no idea how long I wanted to do that," Brianna hissed. Jack chuckled, "So what now, Princess? Gonna take it a step farther? Or are ya gonna back down?" Brianna smirked wickedly, "I'm never one to back down, Jack. I never- ever, back down from a challenge."

Sasha was walking down the hall to get more ice for the ice bucket, as the one in her and Winter's room was out. She passed by Brianna's room only to stop, her feline ears pricked as she heard something. After remaining in the hall silent for a few moments, her face paled as she realized what exactly the sound was and where it was coming from before she, blushing furiously, hurried back to the room. The ice could wait. She threw open the door to see Winter tending to her arm. Winter looked up, and seeing her roommates distress frowned and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "What's wrong Sasha?" She asked. Sasha dropped the ice bucket and climbed into her bed. "I don't even fucking know."  
  


When Brianna awoke the next day, she had by far the worst hangover she'd ever had. As she finally came to her face paled as she realized what had occurred the previous night. She cast her gaze over at Jack who lay beside her, snoring softly. She smirked, _that really had been as good as she'd imagined_. She settled back down into the crook of her partner's arm, a stray bottle of whiskey at hand, and downed the last few drops with a hic. Yep. She definitely had a problem. She let out a content sigh snuggling back into Jack's arm and pulling the covers up. This, was heaven. Her bliss was soon interrupted by banging on the bedroom door. "Carson! Quinn! Breakfast! Be down in five!" Brianna groaned, there goes her good mood. Jack stirred and pulled her close, "Now that," he murmured, "Was utterly, and fantastically amazing." She smirked, "Last night or that wake up call?" Jack snickered, rising from the bed and pulling on his boxers and clothes, "Last night of course. I'd much rather wake up to... something else." Brianna scoffed rolling her eyes as she teasingly hit him on the arm. "Get your mind out of the god damn gutter, Mr. Carson." Jack sniggered, buttoning up his shirt "Why? Yours was in the gutter last night." Brianna rolled her eyes, "Don't forget yours was there as well."

Jack smirked, "Guilty." Brianna rolled her eyes as he stepped into the bathroom before she murmured, "Just like your cologne." Jack poked his head out, "What was that princess? I didn't hear you." Brianna rolled her eyes, standing up and letting the covers fall before she began slipping on her undergarments and clothing. "Never mind," Brianna was nearly halfway dressed when Jack's arms snaked around her, preventing her from strapping on her bra. Jack grinned, "We definitely need to have more things like last night." He said, Brianna rolled her eyes and ducked out of his arms. "Perhaps," She said with a teasing smirk, "Perhaps not." Jack snickered, "Oh Princess- we both know you can't get enough of this," he said gesturing to the entirety of his body. Brianna smirked, "Well you can't get enough of me either can you?" Jack shrugged, "Touché," Brianna had at this point finished slipping on her street clothes which consisted of some ripped short shorts, a gray t shirt, black combat boots, and a holster around her shoulders like a backpack. Jack grinned eyeing her, Brianna caught his gaze, "Can I help you Mr. Carson?" Jack shook his head snickering, "Later, come on, let's get going before Flagg bursts in on us."  
  


The pair walked downstairs to see the others already seated and eating breakfast. Sasha looked up briefly and quickly averted her eyes, her cat ears drawn back in embarrassment. Winter snickered at her roommates reaction but continued eating, Josh Lawton stopped his eyes falling on the ice queen. "What So funny?" He asked. Winter snickered, "Wait til Ginger here's this." Ginger walked over upon hearing her name, "Wait till Ginger hears what?" Winter nodded for everyone to sit down, snickering as Jack and Brianna were oblivious to the rest of the groups antics.

Winter grinned leaning into the table. "Okay, So last night Sasha went to refill our ice bucket when she heard something." She choked on laughter and the rest of the squad looked rather annoyed. Duela scoffed, "And? It's a hotel. People are going to have sex." Winter snickered, "Oh you just wait. Who's room was it again Sasha?" Sasha blushed, hanging her head low in embarrassment, "Ja..... nna...." the group was confused. "Janna?" Duela scoffed. "There's no Janna here." Winter groaned. "Oh for crying out loud! Jack and Brianna fucked for Pete's sake!" This got everyone's attention and Ginger looked as though she just drank a bunch of salt water. Jack and Brianna meanwhile looked pale as ghosts. Ginger stormed up and slapped Jack hard across the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She screamed. Brianna snickered beginning to take a step back. Ginger grabbed her arm, "Oh no you don't!" Brianna hissed in anger as she was pulled back.

Jack chuckled, "Now Gin, there's no need to overreact- she's my partner anyways. Now in more ways than one." Ginger narrowed her eyes angrily. "You may be her partner in crime- but that gives you no right to decide to fuck her!" Brianna snapped, "I'm right here y'know! And stop treating me like a defenseless child! I can protect myself! Just watch me!" And with that, she turned on her heel and left the dining room. Leaving Duela with a smirk on her face.

Things were just going to be getting interesting.


	31. Chapter 31

Brianna stormed down the hallway of the hotel and turned sharply at the entrance only to find it guarded by the militia. As one saw her, the guard drew his gun and pointed it at her. Brianna glances down at her chest to see a bright red dot hovering over her heart. She snorted and rolled her eyes before smirking evilly. She reached slowly behind her and drew the blade she had stashed in her clothes. "Do you really think you can stop me so easily?" She drawled. The guards shuddered in fear seeing her father's face. Brianna grinned and flipped the blade in her hand, ready to use it. "Alright, lets see what cha got."  
  


Ginger hissed angrily at Jack as she pulled him aside. Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Gin, you can't control who I sleep with and when. It doesn't matter-" Ginger snapped, "It _doesn't_ _matter_? How _dare_ you! She is so high above you it is wrong! And she doesn't even remember anything about her past! She barely remembered you!" Jack glared, "Her memory will return. And it is. Slowly. But it's still returning." Ginger snarled, "It doesn't matter, Jack! It's still wrong. On so, so many levels." Jack scoffed, "I really don't care what you think of say, Ginger. Now drop it Alright?" Ginger growled under her breath.  
"Asshole."

Brianna, in the meantime- had taken to challenging the militia and attempted to get past them to the door. Her main priority was simple, cut and run. She was done with the squad, she was done with being used as a weapon. "Make another move and I'll shoot!" One of the soldiers snarled, his gun trained on the heiress. Brianna smirked, and stepped forward threateningly, the guard faltered and she chuckled pocketing her weapon. "Coward." She walked past the guards and upstairs to the bedrooms. Creeping down the hall she ducked into Colonel Flagg's room and grabbed his laptop.

Grinning as she saw it was unlocked, she quickly pulled up her, Jack and Ginger's files and printed them. After pocketing the printouts with a wicked grin, she pulled up the search browser and hurriedly typed in Gotham Airlines. Scrolling through the list of flights, she saw it. One way from Mexico City to Gotham. Her eyes were alight with joy as she hurriedly began typing away. She stiffened as she heard the sound of footsteps. Panicking, she grabbed the laptop and slipped out of the room. Just as Rick Flagg walked out of the bathroom.  
  


Jack stalked upstairs to get ready for the day, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his partner since they'd been humiliated by Winter and Sasha earlier. He walked into the room and caught sight of her on the bed. Brianna had her hair in a bun- ponytail combo as she sat on the bed, her eyes glued to a small military issued laptop. Jack held his breath and closed the door behind him slowly. "Brianna. What's that." He said nodding to the laptop. Brianna didn't look at him as she spoke, her eyes still glued to the screen. "A laptop. Flagg's laptop." Jack held his breath, "And why, Princess- do you have Flagg's laptop?" Brianna smirked, her gaze finally leaving the computer and settling on him. "Where else was I going to get plane tickets?" In that moment, Jack Carson had been so happy he could've kissed her.

"I'm sorry, you did what?"

"Plane tickets. I got us plane tickets back to Gotham."


	32. Chapter 32

Jack sat on the bed beside his partner, both their eyes on the printouts of the files and plane tickets. "Do you want to see if Ginger will join us?" Brianna murmured. Jack shook his head. "No. If the three of us disappear it's more suspicious. Your bomb is already deactivated. You can leave whenever you like." Brianna held her breath as realization dawned her. "Your trapped. Your nanite- it's still activated." He nodded. "I'll get you as far as I can. But from there your on your own." Brianna shook her head, "I can't just leave you here." Jack smirked and tilted her chin up with his forefinger. "You won't. Not for long at least. You have enough time to get out and get help." She shook her head. "Jack- they all think I'm dead. It's been so long..." Jack sighed, "Just try. Please." Brianna sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's not going to be easy." Jack nodded, "Of course it won't be." Brianna glances up at him. "So how we gonna do it?" She asked, Jack gave her a wicked grin, "Simple. When we go out looking for El Loco and El Muerte tomorrow, purposely run ahead and start something. Then disappear in the midst of the fight. Leave the rest to me and Ginger." Brianna huffed, "You make it sound so easy." Jack smirked, "Believe me Princess, it will be."  
  
  


Delgado held up the set of binoculars he'd had Cierra pick up at the store earlier that day. He eyed the hotel where the squad was staying. "Delgado?"  
He turned to see Cierra looking at him helplessly. He sighed lowering the binoculars, "What is it, Cierra?" His sister walked over at sat beside him. "I'm scared." Delgado nodded, "Both of us have been. For a while now. But we have to be brave. Dad wouldn't have wanted us to cower and be afraid. He would have wanted us to be strong. We need to fight to be free." Cierra nodded, twiddling her fingers, a nervous tick she'd had since childhood. "I know... I understand- but, I- I just-" she looked panicked. Delgado sighed and set the binoculars down and walked over, sitting her down on a rickety old chair that was set back in the corner of the room. "Cierra." Cierra looked up at him through year filled amber eyes. "I don't want to run anymore." She cried. "I want things to be normal!" Delgado frowned, "We don't get normal, Cierra. We are far from normal. But I promise you- once we get enough money- we will get out of this country and over the border to Canada and hightail it to Europe." Cierra sniffed, "I don't want to fight. Why can't they just leave us alone? We don't have a criminal record other than trying to defend ourselves!" Delgado sighed casting his gaze outside towards the squads hotel. "Defending ourselves is exactly what got us into this mess, Cierra. And now, we have to get ourselves out of it."  
  
  
  


Brianna stared out of the hotel room window. The lights of Mexico City flickered below her as her mind rushed. The voices in her head were ablaze, whispering things of her past, and what could become of her if she were to carry out the plan with Jack and Ginger the next day. Brianna was sure the plan would either fail or go horribly wrong in some sort of way. She trusted Jack- to an extent, but she couldn't stand by when she knew his master plan was going to get them all killed. Slipping out of the bed, careful not to wake her partner, she slowly slipped on her boots, tossing a satchel that she had bought from a shop on the promenade over her shoulder. Pocketing her mask, bullets, and pistol, she silently left the hotel room, making her escape. She had stolen Jack's watch and walked towards an open window. Looking around and seeing the coast was clear, she set a thirty minute timer on the watch. Thirty minutes. She has thirty minutes, to get out and get back. And she knew very well what she was going to do.  
  
  


Delgado paced the roof of the abandoned building he and Cierra were currently calling home.  
"Mr. Santana." He whirled around to see a raven haired girl behind him, dressed in jeans, combat boots and a tight corset, accompanied by a satchel at her hip. Delgado tensed ready for a fight, "What do you want?" He growled. The girl smiled walking over. "We met earlier," she started extending a hand once she was about a foot or two in front of him, "Ace Quinn," she introduced herself, "And I know a way we can both get what we want. _Exactly_ what we want."


	33. Chapter 33

Josh Lawton stirred in his bed, sunlight filtering through the blinds of the hotel room. Sitting up, he saw that Ginger was still sound asleep in her bed, small snores emitting from her mouth, and Duela- was nowhere to be seen. Josh slipped out of the bed lazily, his feet dragging him along as he entered the en suite bathroom to jump in the shower. He turned on the nozzle and waited patiently for the water to warm. He soon stripped himself of the boxers and t shirt he'd fallen asleep in and slipped into the shower feeling the water hit his skin, and running down his muscles. Josh flinched as he felt the water hit the wounds from the most recent fight with El Loco and El Muerte. It had been some time since the fight, but his wounds were still healing- and hurting. He stood alone in the shower, staring at the floor, watching as the water circled around the drain in a tiny whirlpool. Things were only going to get worse from here on out, that was something he was sure of. Soon there would be no going back. Soon things would fall apart, there was so much distrust between the members of the squad that it would surely destroy them in due time.

Josh stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and proceeding to leave the bathroom and grab his clothes. He pulled on his shirt with ease and threw on his jeans. Today would be a travel day. They'd be leaving soon to move to another hotel closer to El Loco and El Muerte. Josh strapped on some of his holsters- for his own safety if no one else's- and stepped out of the room leaving with a small bag over his shoulder. He entered the lobby where Flagg and his son stood alongside the rest of the soldiers, gathering their things and preparing to leave. Josh approached Rick Flagg and nodded a greeting, "Flagg." Rick Flagg glanced over at him, but turned away as he gave him his orders. "Go get the squad. Wheels up in ten." Josh nodded, dropping the bag at Flagg's feet and obeying with an annoyed roll of his eyes. He walked back to the room he'd just left and opened it seeing Ginger and Duela strapping on the last of their armor. Ginger struggled with the last clasp on her toxin belt causing Josh to walk over and offer his assistance. "Thanks," Ginger huffed, not particularly thrilled about allowing the hitman to help her. "No problem," Josh replied, averting her gaze. He looked back at Duela who was gathering her things. "I didn't see you this morning when I woke up," he said, "where were you?" Duela snarled, immediately hostile. "I don't see how that's any of _your_ concern!" Josh narrowed his eyes. "It is my business- I've seen what your capable of, Dent. And some of it I'd rather not remember. I know the quarrel you have with Quinn and Carson isn't my business- but I'm making it my business. If we have all this distrust milling about- how can we learn to work together?" Duela snarled, "We don't need to work together!" Josh stopped his actions on Ginger's clasp.  
"We do if we want to get out of this mess."

Most of the squad was in the lobby now, save for Jack and Ace. Josh and Ginger made their way towards their room when they bumped into Winter. Winter snapped, "What the hell? Watch where your going!" Ginger scoffed, "Sorry, Ice Queen." Winter opened her mouth to retort when the door to Jack and Ace's room opened and Jack stood there, fully dressed but looking up and down the hall. A concerned look was spread across his face. "Jack?" Ginger asked, concern flickering in her eyes, "What's wrong? Where's Brianna?" Jack held his breath as he looked at the three. "That's just it-" he said, "I don't know."


	34. Chapter 34

"Missing?! What do you mean she's missing?!" Josh asked in shock. Jack frowned, "She was here last night, this morning when I woke up she was gone. I don't know how she got out, but she got out." Josh growled in annoyance, "She couldn't have gone far- her nanite would have gone off if she had." Jack nodded, "I'm sure she's around somewhere. Just- keep Flagg and Flagg Jr. busy while I find her." Josh nodded, "You have my word." Jack nodded his thanks before disappearing back into the room only to appear minutes later donning his armor. Josh smirked, "top notch bulletproof armor? You overcompensating for something, Carson?" Jack scoffed, flashing the boy a dirty look. "No- I'm going to look for my partner. I just need to make sure I'm ready for anything Mexico City can throw at me."  
  


Ace cast her gaze across the city. It was just passing dawn, and the sun was rising into the sky, resembling a phoenix against the horizon. "Quinn."  
Ace turned around to see Delgado and Cierra approaching her from behind. She turned to face them. "Yes?" Delgado narrowed his eyes at her, "How do we know you won't double cross us? Turn us in?" Ace smirked, her lips the color of rubies as she grinned wickedly. "You don't. But you'll have to take my word for it if you want to escape without Waller knowing." Delgado hissed, "You expect us- to carry out your plan and somehow succeed? You loco!" Ace narrowed her eyes. "I know what I'm doing, Diablo." Delgado snarled, "Says the girl with no memory!" Ace held her breath. "My memory doesn't matter. What does matter, is we get out of here. Face it Delgado, you can't go on for much longer. You may not want to admit it but it's true. You have one shot. Take it."

Jack hissed in anger as he saw his partner approach from the shadows, "Where the fuck have you been?!" Ace shrugged, "Around." Jack grasped her arm harshly, "You can't go 'around'," he growled. Ace ripped her arm from his grasp, "I can go wherever I want, Mr. Carson." She said, "You aren't my father." Jack hissed, "Well your father would expect me to look after you and make sure that you stay in one piece!" Ace shrugged, "Whatever." Jack watched as she strutted off towards the vans, grumbling to himself before following, "I hate that girl."

People wandered the streets, some stopping to take a look at the fleet of American Government vehicles. Dark Bullet sat in the middle of the Escalade, Blackjack on his left, and Ace on his right. The two had clearly not yet made up from their argument prior to leaving the hotel. Dark Bullet glanced into the trunk area where Snowflake Frost, Captainette Boomerang, and Lynx sat. Driving the vehicle was a high ranking soldier of Flagg's choice. Flagg himself was seated in the passenger seat. Dark Bullet looked out the rear window. Behind them was another Escalade, this one being driven by another soldier with Katana in the passenger seat.

Flagg's son sat in with Lavender Glow and Jokers Daughter. Dark Bullet turned his gaze back to the front. Something wasn't right. And it wasn't just this entire Task Force X thing. Dark Bullet had only agreed because he knew there was no other option. It wasn't an offer, it was an order. As they pulled up to the last stop on their list, Flagg turned to them. "This May be the last place- but after this you can all sleep well if all goes to plan." Ace scoffed. "Like hell, asshole." She got out of the car, stalking up the hill to the small motel they'd be staying in. Blackjack snarled and followed her, his hazel eyes ablaze with anger. Dark Bullet sighed, "This is going to suck ass." he got out of the car and followed the pair. Snowflake looked at the other two girls. "C'mon, lets go." The two followed her out of the car. 

Snowflake watched Ace and Blackjack. Ace was clearly holding a grudge against the boy who had at one point been her former partner in crime. Snowflake had dabbled a bit in Gotham, but from her understanding- the princess, Brianna, first born to the Joker and Harley Quinn and heir to the throne, had at one point fallen in love with her partner. The story of the princess of Gotham's life was practically legend itself. Lynx lashed her tail and twitched an ear in annoyance, "What's their problem?" She hissed, "They're more weird than usual." Snowflake looked over at her, helping get the bags out of the trunk. "Oh that's right, you weren't exactly there. So- apparently, our Ace Quinn- is none other than the princess of Gotham herself, Brianna Quinzel."

Lynx twitched her ear and flicked her tail, "Ace is Princess Brianna? The older twin to the tyrannic Prince Ethan?" Snowflake handed her her luggage, "Pretty much yeah. Duela revealed it to everyone and I can only assume her highness' partner and best friend knew of it. Or at least suspected it." They watched as Lavender Glow pushed past Duela and pushed her way to Ace and Jack who still had not stopped arguing. Snowflake sighed shaking her head. "I can guarantee- by the time this is over, they'll be back together and heading home." Captainette laughed- "Yeah, that happens, Snowflake- I'll robba bank and give you all the loot!" Snowflake chuckled, "I'll be seeing my money soon then."

Ace slammed her door shut, chuckling as Jack pounded on it, yelling and demanding she open the door. She opened her luggage and rummaged through it, slipping on some comfy but combat efficient clothes. Checking herself out in the mirror, and pulled out the blood capsules and her gun. She knew her plan would work. She just couldn't let Ginger or Jack know about it. She simply had to text Delgado their location. Upon his and Cierra's arrival, they would surrender. But that night set the motel ablaze. Trapping the military personnel inside. During the panic, Ace would snatch the tablet of death from Flagg, breaking it and disabling the bombs. From there, the squad would regroup at the front, and Ace would use her magic to create dummies of each member to throw into the fire. It would buy them time from the feds while they escaped to home. Ace knew her plan was full proof. She pulled out the phone and sent the text, 

**Ready?**

When she received the reply, she grinned and let out a laugh, the sound of it made Jack stand down. The only other person who had that laugh was her father. And when the Joker laughed, it meant someone was going to die.

**Ready.**


	35. Chapter 35

When Brianna opened the door to her room, Jack frowned. She was planning something. And he didn't like ti. He didn't like not knowing what went on her her head at all. Back in Gotham the amount of shit she had him help her pull was dangerous. Too dangerous for his liking. Jack was the stepson of a bank robber, his biological father dealing with magic in secret library in New York. All his life, Jack had been taught to steal. He was a natural thief, and robbing banks was no longer a challenge. When his stepfather heard of the princess of Gotham, he jumped at the chance. Jack had initially felt nothing for Brianna, and was completely on board with using her to eventually usurp the Gotham Throne or become the King of Gotham. But after months of knowing her, he began to fall for her.

The feelings had gone a after her disappearance when he met Rachel. Rachel, the daughter of a mob boss in Los Santos. The same Rachel was his girlfriend. And he wasn't exactly loyal. Jack had grown to love Rachel as much as Brianna, and waited on his girl hand and foot. He remained on good terms with Gotham's royal family, taking deals with the prince, Ethan. But, it had never been the same. He knew his thing with Brianna was brief, even if she didn't know it. The second they'd slept together he knew that it was a mistake and wouldn't last. But against his better judgement, he'd decided to stay with her until this whole mess was over. Once he found a way out, he'd go back to Los Santos and be with Rachel. And this whole Suicide Squad thing, would have never happened.

Evening fell and Josh Lawton sat on a rock near the hotel, looking out over the town below. Brianna walked over to him, her eyes cold. "Keeping watch?" She asked, Lawton nodded. "Yeah, I don't trust these guards." Brianna hummed nodding her head, "Understandable, I don't either." Brianna cast her gaze down towards the town, smirking as she saw faint movement. They were a bit early. She looked at Josh, "Come on- it's getting late. lets grab some food." Josh sighed and reluctantly followed, he'd seen that smirk, and he swore he saw movement. But if Brianna was up to something- he trusted her. They were after all, on the same side. They were both criminals. 

Brianna sat next to Josh and Grayson Flagg that night, and it infuriated Jack. He may not have loved her the same way he did before- but he was her partner god damn it- and he was going to play his part. He'd promised Joker and Harley that he would take care of her, considering Brianna was constantly finding trouble, Jack watched her as he ate. Brianna, was currently in a deep conversation with Grayson Flagg and Josh Lawton. He frowned noticing her lean towards Lawton, flashing her lashes seductively as she spoke causing the hit-man to blush profusely and then laugh with her as she pulled back from him and continuing the conversation. Jack tensed and he heard Ginger chuckle beside him, "Jealous much, Mr. Carsen?" She teased, her dark acidic yellow green eyes having a playful gleam to them.

Jack growled under his breath, picking at his food. "Not jealous... Just annoyed." Ginger smiled, eating more of her salad, "Annoyed that your beloved partner won't bat an eye at you?" Jack scoffed, "Ginger- don't be ridiculous, you know that I don't-" He paused. Did he love her? He looked up watching his partner. Brianna was a different person now. Did he really know her? He may have been sleeping with her, but his feelings were still unclear. Some days he truly loved her. Other days, the faux romance was still a plot by his stepfather to make Jack the next King of Gotham. Ginger narrowed her eyes, "You don't need to lie to me, Jack. I know you don't love her. At least not like you used to." Jack choked slightly on his food, downing a glass of water to pass it down. "Used to?" He questioned, Ginger sighed, smiling as the memories of before Brianna's disappearance flooded over her. 

**Gotham City A Year Ago**

_Brianna sat in the classroom at her school, glancing around the room. Ethan sat behind her, Jack a couple seats away, Ginger next to her, and Lou- a henchgirl- in front of Ginger. Despite being children of criminals, they were sent to school- (Three days of the week on average) the main reason for the arrangement was to relieve their parents from them. Gotham High was a private school located in Newtown, a block or two away from the Gotham Zoo. Today in particular, was one of the mandatory days designated by Brianna's parents. It wasn't for the other Rogue's heirs, as their attendance was left up to their own parents. Ginger and some of the crew- Nikki, Alice, Mark, and Sabrina had attended. Brianna glanced out the window at the zoo, or well part of it. Most of it was hidden from view, but the school was made of five stories and the current class, located on the fourth floor, was able to see the zoo. Conveniently, from where the twins sat, they had a perfect view of the hyena enclosure. Brianna squinted out the window and saw the small shapes of Bud and Lou napping on what looked to be a rock. She smirked, today just got interesting._

_When class let out, she happily accepted Jack's extended arm and allowed him to escort her to the cafe. She had to admit, he made the school's brown and red uniforms look charming when he wore them. When the crew was all at their lunch table, Brianna pitched her plan, a smirk on her face. Ginger watched, Lou at her side. She caught a glance of Jack as Brianna spoke. His eyes were bright and sparked with love, but at the same time showed his desire for blood. Ginger had to admit, the way he pulled off so many emotions at one time was rather impressive. Lou laid her head on Ginger's shoulder while intently listening to the clown princess's plan. Ginger sighed and relaxed her body, resting her head against Lou's. When the princess finished and everyone had their orders, they split. Most kids at Gotham High knew of their heritage, and stayed well away. Most anyways. "Fuck off clown slut!" Ginger sighed, removing herself from Lou and stalked back over to Brianna and Ethan. Jack was already there having stayed by Brianna and was already tensed and snarling. Ginger narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. Dellane Wayne. Not directly related to the Wayne's- she was a foster child of Bruce's. Damian Wayne stood off to the side, watching the encounter with some disgust. He however did nothing. Dellanee and her posse were outnumbering the twins and Jack, for now anyways. Behind Dellanee was the Cobblepott siblings._

_Ashton and Sarah stood behind her, Ashton looking at Dellanee with a stupid lovestruck grin whilst his sister remained his unsmiling and strict bodyguard. Brianna chuckled, "I'm sorry Della- What did you call me?" Dellanee snarled, reddish brown hair pulled into dutch braids. "You heard me! Clown slut! Everyone knows you don't only sleep with Carsen! You did my brother!" Brianna didn't bat an eye. "Did I? Strange, I must've forgotten. Y'know, I was probably way too drunk to remember." Ginger approached and stood beside Brianna, her eyes on Ashton, glaring at him in disgust. He would pay for this betrayal later. She was sure of it. Dellanee scoffed, "Oh please- your always high on shit. I mean, look who your parents are." Ethan snapped and lunged at her but was caught by his sister. "Calm yourself," she warned him. Dellanee giggled, "Touch a nerve did I Clown Prince? We all know who your parents are. It's no secret." Ethan hissed, "So what? Our parents own a criminal empire- where are yours Della? Oh right! They're dead! Bought drugs from one of dad's dealers to end their miserable lives cause you came into them!" Dellanee was quiet for a moment but shook it off, "So what? My birth parents were losers. I'm a Wayne now. I have a better life. I wouldn't want my old parents." Brianna chuckled, "At least we have a mother. And a father that actually shows his face." Dellanee nodded, "True, I just wish he actually loved you. It must be so sad that your only around to keep your parents legacy. I mean- your father would have had no problem killing you if your mom, a doctor, didn't manipulate him into thinking keeping you was a good idea! Too bad she was wrong about that. I'm sure your dear old dad regrets that he didn't kill her in that therapy room in Arkham after fucking her brains out." Ginger tensed and glanced at Brianna. For once, it was the heiress's turn to be quiet. By now a crowd had gathered and was watching with baited breath. Brianna suddenly removed her uniform jacket, tossing it as her twin before she attacked._

_After a bloody fight, Brianna and Dellanee were sent to the office. Dellanee rushed out in tears into the arms of the Wayne butler. "Oh Alfred!" She cried, "It was terrifying! That monstrous creature attacked me for no reason!" Alfred patted her back gently, "There there Ms. Dellanee, let's go home and I'll make some milk and cookies while you rest." He narrowed his eyes and Brianna who got out of the fight mostly unscathed but was being accompanied by her brother, Jack, and Ginger. Alfred scoffed, "I would expect no less from a criminal. Especially one that's the spawn of the Joker and Harley Quinn." Brianna giggled, "Bye, bye, Della! We'll see you next time. And who knows- maybe we'll actually bring mom and dad to say hello." Alfred looked panicked and pulled Dellanee close as she sobbed and quickly escorted her to the limo, but not before looking at Damian. "Master Damian, come home. I don't want those devil spawns harming you like they did your sister." Damian sighed walking down to the limo but stopping by Brianna, "Sorry..." He muttered as he passed before getting into the limo. Brianna laughed turning away, "That was so fun." For the second time that day, Ginger saw the look of overwhelming love in Jack's eyes as he pulled his partner close and kissed her. At the same time, she turned to Lou who had joined them and embraced her, resting her head in the crook of her lover's neck._

"I saw the way you looked at her back then." Ginger murmured. "It was the same way I looked at Lou." Jack frowned, looking away as a tear shed from Ginger's eye. "I'm sorry." He muttered, "About Lou. She didn't deserve the death she got." Ginger nodded remembering the day clearly.

**Gotham Ten Months Ago**

_It wasn't long after Ethan was crowned did he change things. With his father more frequently out of town and his mother carrying his little sister, he ruled with an iron fist. He didn't care for the hench's safety or the crews. He vowed to destroy any and every threat. He started with breaking into Wayne Manor and killing Dellanee Wayne in her sleep himself. Even leaving a note scrawled on the wall in her blood, threatening anyone who dared to challenge him. It was when he went after Sionis did things take a turn for the worst. Jack had tried to reason with him that night, he knew the plan was flawed, but the prince refused to listen. Ginger was in Ethan's team. Lou, Lou was on the front lines. Ginger watched the storm from the armory windows. "Ginny." Ginger turned and saw Lou, geared and ready for the coming fight. "It'll be okay." She said walking over and wrapping an arm around her. Ginger bit her lip and looked outside into the storm. "I don't like it." She murmured, she turned to Lou and took her hands in hers. "Don't go, Lou. Please. You can't! It's too dangerous- and I don't trust Ethan's-" Lou cut her off with a kiss. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Ginger. I will be fine. I'll see you when we come back. I promise."_

_Ginger sat in the black van with Jack and Ethan. It was when the call came through did Ethan panic. He began yelling at the driver, but in all the chaos, the driver was shot dead. The van rolled over and caught fire before rolling into the river. Water filled the van quickly, Ginger rifled through her toxins to find something to help them breath under the water while Jack and Ethan yelled at each other while trying to break out. When the back door of the van finally opened, water shoved them back into the front seat. The three pushed against the current and made for the surface, gasping as they broke the surface. They yelled at a few henchmen and Jasen Frost eventually saw them and barked at a few men to break from he fight and help them. By the time they got to the pavement, Jasen gave the order to retreat. "No!" Ethan roared, "We stay and fight!" Jasen snarled, "No! We've lost too many! If we stay we will die! Your highness- you must go! Now!" Jack grabbed Ginger and Ethan and dragged them to a parked car nearby and hot wired it. When they returned, Joekr and Harley were waiting for them. Harley went into early labor at the sight of her son and was ushered out to medical. Joker roared in anger at his son for causing a mess that he had to clean up. When the hench's returned later, Ginger was alarmed at the sight. There weren't many. Jasen pushed past her, his eyes cold but with a hint of pain and fear. She caught his arm, "Where is she? Where is Lou?" She asked. Jasen shook his head and didn't answer. Ginger felt sick. She prayed Lou had been separated like a few other henchs had been. The club was ransacked that night. And on the main wall, was the tortured body of Lou, missing her face. When Ginger saw it, she screamed._

Ginger shuddered. "It was awful." she murmured, "I still can't believe Ethan lead us into that. And made it bad enough that The Joker had to leave the Injustice League meeting in Metropolis." Jack nodded, "It was a bloodbath. Even more so when I quit."

**Gotham 10 Months Ago**

_Jack snarled angrily at the Clown Prince, "I'm done, Ethan! You lead us to war! You lost territory! You proposed a New Gotham! Under your rule! And under your rule, the club was trashed, Ginger had to be sent to Arkham after you got her girlfriend killed! And to top it off- you sent your mother into early labor! What kind of King do you plan to be?!" Ethan bit back, "Better than my father! People will remember my name! They will fear me!" Jack snapped, "SO you want to be King of Fear? Cause that's where your goin'! Even better- King of Letting Things Get Out Of Hand! I quit! I'm done! I want nothing to do with you, Your Majesty!" He mocked, Ethan roared, "I should have you killed!" Jack roared in anger, "Then do it! Do it! Kill me! I have nothing to live for! Your sister was the only person who meant anything! I loved her! But she's gone!" His voice cracked at the end. "She wouldn't want this, you have got her turning in her grave at the bottom of that acid vat!" Ethan snarled, "Your a dead man, Jack Carsen!" Jack chuckled, "Try me, Ethan. I'm done. I'll see you around, your majesty."_

Jack sighed, "I can't go near Gotham without him trying to kill me." Ginger frowned, "How do we get back inside then?" Jack shook his head, taking a drink. Isn't obvious? We don't."


	36. Chapter 36

Ginger frowned, "What do you mean we don't?" Jack chuckled, "We don't. We aren't getting out of here, even if we do- what then?" Ginger sighed, "We go home. Things go back to the way they were. Or as much as they can." Jack sighed, "When we get out- if we get out-" He was cut off by a blast. A hole blew in the wall and before the squad, stood El Muerte and El Loco.

Brianna grinned, she snatched the tablets and broken them under the table. Time to break free. She gave the two a nod and stood up on the table walking across it. Her emerald eyes having a faint glow. "Good work," She murmured to them in the Enchantress's language. They nodded and she stood at the center of the table. "Thank you for the hospitality Flagg, but- I think it's time we take our leave." She nodded to Jack and Ginger who both stood walking over to her, the rest of the squad tentatively joining her. Rick Flagg stood up and reached for the tablet on his wrist but was startled when he found it gone. Brianna smirked, "You can't stop us, Flagg. We're leaving." Rick narrowed his eyes, "I can always call Waller. She'll kill you." Brianna sighed, "You could, but would you- with your son's life on the line?" She grabbed Grayson and pulled a gun, holding the weapon to his head. Rick growled, "Let him go, Ace." Brianna laughed, "I'll let him go. Just not now. Don't you worry, Flagg- Grayson will be perfectly safe in my care." She backed away slowly through the hole in the wall and nodded to her squad. "C'mon- let's go home."  
  
  
  
  
  


Twenty minutes later they were all stuffed in a van, Josh driving them towards the nearest border. Brianna still held the gun on Grayson, and the cars passengers were silent. The squad and Diablo's children were in the back, cramped together. They didn't complain even though it was uncomfortable. It was better than being fish in a barrel. When they passed over the border and were back in the States, They found mantelshelves driving up the West Coast. Josh pulled into the first gas station he saw and parked the car in a spot before turning to the others. "Okay, we're out. So now what?" Brianna shifted, still holding the gun on Grayson. "We stay together. If we lay low for a bit we can make the trip back to Gotham. Once we get there we floor it to Joker Turf. Then we let ourselves get caught by the security and be escorted to the red room." Ginger gasped, "No! That's a terrible plan! We go to Amusement Mile. Lay low on Sionis' Turf." Jack shook his head. "No. After what happened on Sionis' land last time, we stay well away. For all we know there's still a war." He looked at Josh, "We go to my territory. Los Santos is safer. It's practically run by criminals for criminals. I own the city. That's our best bet until the heat dies down. When it does, we take the princess back to her kingdom." Josh nodded. "I like your idea best, Carsen. If you own the city, then we'll have no problems. Just one, what do we do with Flagg's boy?" Brianna smirked, "Keep him hostage until we get the shit outta our necks." Jack nodded, "I've got a bomb tech an a doctor on staff. Should be easy enough for him." Brianna nodded, "Let's do it."  
  
  


After filling up on gas, they continued driving until they came across an rv park. Pulling over, the group crept into the park and grabbing the first one they saw, killing the owner and taking his wallet and keys. Tossing the body into the old van, they spread out in the rv camper taking their own space. Delgado drove this time. Cierra relaxed on the couch with Winter and Sasha, and soon enought eh three girls were curled up like kittens, fast asleep. Ginger, Jack and Brianna sat at the table in the rv playing cards, Josh, Duela and Gravity were raiding the fridge, and Grayson Flagg was tied up in the bathroom. Jack put a card down and glanced at Brianna and Ginger. "We can't go back to Gotham until we get your memory back." Brianna frowned, putting a card down. "Why not?" Jack sighed, "Your tyranic brother won't stand for it. Unless you remember your useless to the empipre. Ethan will be the next king. And we've seen what he can do." Ginger felt sick adn got up suddenly. Brianna put her cards down and watched her move to the bar where Duela and Josh were and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and downed it. "Is she okay?" Brianna murmured. Jack shook his head, "No. Not after what Ethan did to her. He hurt her the worst." Brianna's eyes clouded with worry. "What did he...?" Jack sighed as she trailed off, "He... He lead us into war...."  
  
  


**Gotham Ten Months Ago**

_Ethan was grinning wickedly, he would make things better. He would rule all of Gotham. His baby sister would be safe. And no one would harm her. Jack, Ginger and the crew stood before him as he went over the plan. The first territory to take would be Sionis'. When he finished explaining it, the crew looked at him as if he were insane. "Are you mad?!" Alice hissed, "This will get us killed!" Ethan bit back, "I am your next king! You will listen to me! We are doing this for the greater good!" Harrison Crane shook his head. "I won't do it. Not this time. If you weren't suggesting we start a gang war I wouldn't argue. I quit." Crane left. Alice nodded, pulling her blonde hair into a braid. "You've gone mad with grief, your highness. Your not thinking straight." Ethan roared, lashing out with a blade, cutting Alice's cheek. Jack snarled, "How dare you!" Ethan roared, "I am your king! You will do as I say or die!" Alice stood, holding her wound, narrowing her eyes at him. "I quit." Alice left. Jack stepped nose to nose with the deranged clown prince. "You will lose this war." He warned, "And killing and maiming your employees is going to make you more enemies. You know that. You told Brianna that. What happened to you Ethan? Your sister may be dead, but she wouldn't want this." Ethan's face softened. "I won't lose. And I won't lose my baby sister. As acting king I have to do what's best. This is the right call. Jack, if you stand by me, the others will. They listen to you." Jack growled, "How sure are you? Can you promise a victory? Can you promise minimal casualties?" Ethan sighed, "I can't promise minimal casualties, but I can promise a victory." Jack sighed, "Don't make me believe you. Make them." Ethan did just that. And he lead his crew into war. Only to return bloody and battered, some half dead. Ethan himself was on bed rest for the next three days before he went back to normal. It was a week later that Jack Carsen quit and called open season on his head._   
  
  


Jack looked at Brianna, "He sent us to war. So many died. And Ginger lost Lou. It drove her over the edge. Far enough we actually _sent_ her to Arkham. She broke herself out a month later. She din't talk to anyone for a long time. She resigned when Ethan told her to get her head back in the game. He lost the entire orignial crew. And the crew he remade in it's place, was awful." Brianna stared, "Who did he pick?" Jack sighed, "Second rate assholes, The Maroni Brothers, Ashton and Sarah Cobblepot, Sophia Falcone, Alberto Falcone, and his beloved Cinder Gordon." Brianna's eyes flickered in recognition, "The Commissioners granddaughter?" Jack smiled, "Your memory's starting to jog, that's good. Yes. The Commissioners granddaughter. He'd been having an affair with her as it turned out. Your parents were furious initially, your dad still is- but your mom accepted her with open arms after she met her." Brianna nodded, "So I have a little sister?" Jack smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Ecco. By now shes about a year old. I... Wasn't exactly welcome at the presentation, but Ginger said it was beautiful. Like a ray of sunshine shining in the darkness that is the underworld of Gotham." Brianna laughed, then looked down, her eyes shimmering with sadness, "I wish I had met her." Jack smiled and took her hand from across the table, "You will. Eventually."  
  
  


After thet got to the next gas station just outside of Amboy, California. The group got out and stretched, Gravity staying inside to keep watch on Grayson. Jack, Josh and Delgado stood chatting by the gas pump while the girls went into the gas station. Brianna held the clerk and gunpoint, shooting out the security camera and cutting the power to the gas station. She then shot the clerk and robbed the store of it''s money. She looked at the girls who had already started looting the items. "Let's go, hurry up before the cops get here." The girls gave a murmur of agreement and brought the stores stock into the rv. Jack nodded in approval as he watched them load the rv. "Good idea. We'll be driving for hours. And we won't have to worry about running out of food. See if you can load up on gas too." Brianna nodded and turned to Ginger and Cierra, "Go get some gas canisters and load 'em up." The two gave her a firm nod and walked around the side of the gas station filling up canister and=fter canister. When they finished and had everything in the rv and were getting ready to leave, a loud explosion rocked the rv. Everyone jumped out to see Duela with one of the gas canisters and a lighter. The gas stations convenience store was ablaze.  
  
  


Hours later they were back on the road. No one uttered a word to Duela about the explosion, not wanting to risk setting the cult leader off. Instead they let her drink as much of the liquor stash that she wanted. Anything to keep her calm. Brianna sat on the couch/bench on the rv while Jack and Ginger attempted to jog her memory, Cierra was driving and most everyone else was asleep. Brianna yawned, growing tired of her two friends attempts to jog her memory. "Guys-" She said cutting them off as they argued over the events of one night, causing them to stop their bickering to stare at her. Brianna sighed, "Look- not that I don't appreciate what your doing for me, but it's late. Can we pick this up tomorrow?" Ginger and Jack shared a look, Jack shrugged, "Maybe she'll remember something if she sleeps?" Ginger huffed, "Brianna, this is important, we need to make sure you can remember enough to prove your fit to be heiress." Brianna sighed, "Ginger- I'm sure that everything will come back. And if it's coming back as much as it has been, I don't think it will be that much longer until I remember enough. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." The pair watched her walk into the bedroom in the back where the girls were curled on the bed. Jack sighed and looked at Ginger, "You should get some rest too. It's my turn to keep watch on Grayson." Ginger frowned, "We need to get her back into shape. She needs to return to Gotham as it's future queen. Its non negotiable." Jack nodded, "I know. And she will be back to normal. I promise. A few months in Los Santos should jog her memory." Ginger frowned, "You know we do have to drive through Gotham to get to Los Santos, right?" Jack nodded, "We'll deal with it when the time comes. Now go, get some rest. We've got a long journey ahead of us."  
  
  


It was dawn when they made it to Vegas. Brianna looked out the window, and suddenly gasped, "Wait! Delgado, pull over!" Delgado obeyed and she ran out of the rv taking in the sight. Before them was the Belagio, the fountain and all it's glory. Jack followed her, "Princess? Something wrong?" Princess... Angel... Brianna's eyes glazed over as a memory flooded over her.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Las Vegas, A Year and Two Months Ago**

_Brianna was laughing madly as she hung on Jason's arm, "Shut up and put'cha money where ya mouth is! That's what'cha get fa wakin' up in Vegas!" Jason Todd laughed beside her, escorting her to the fountain. In her drunken state she stopped as she saw the fountain, it was beautiful. Despite it's beauty, she knew it was time to leave. She looked at Jason and smiled, he cast her a charming smirk, "What?" She shook her head and laughed, "I'm going to miss this. Come on, let's head home." Jason chuckled, slicking his hair back, "Whatever you say, Angel."_   
  
  


Brianna held her breath and looked at Jack. "I-I ran away with Jason for the weekend cause I was so angry at you and my father... I came back because I knew running away would only make things worse. And then..." Blood began gushing from her nostrils and Jack handed her a tissue. "Yeah. C'mon, let's get back on the road. We can come back here when the heat dies down." Brianna nodded and followed him back into the rv. Ginger frowned and Jack nodded to Delgado, "Drive. She's fine." Delgado obeyed and Brianna watched the beautiful scenery of Vegas fade away into the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  


Grayson Flagg had been restrained by the Suicide Squad for god only knew how long. They fed him, and made sure he was decently bathed, but other than that he was still a hostage. He wasn't allowed out of the rv under any circumstances and had someone guarding him at all times. After Brianna's reverie in Vegas, he knew that she would find out more. He'd known that all the shit they did to her in Belle Reve wouldn't stop her or anyone from finding the truth. When Brianna came to give him his rations for lunch, he spoke, "I knew this entire thing was a bad idea. I told Kara keeping your identity hidden wouldn't stop you." Brianna paused, "I know." She said. Grayson continued, "If you still have the laptop, type in my username and password. There's a profile on you and your family. Everything you need to know is in there. Videos, photos, voice recordings, you name it. If you want to speed up your memory, it's all there." Brianna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?" She murmured, Grayson looked up at her, "Because I believe what they did to you was wrong. They wiped your mind more than it already was. And the experiments they did on you were not humane." She frowned, "Experiments?" Grayson sighed, "Look at the laptop. Everything you want answers to should be there."  
  
  


It was late that night, Jack was driving, and Brianna sat at the table with the laptop. Frowning she opened it and lowered the volume. Typing in Grayson's username and password, she bit back a gasp. He was right. Everything _was_ there. Files on her mother and father, her brother, herself, her crew. Brianna glanced at Jack in the drivers seat, checking he was focused on the drive rather than her before she opened his file. And was terrified by what she saw.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Criminal Profile 0980**

**Name** : Jackson Flynn Carsen

 **Alias** : Blackjack, Jack of Knaves, The Prince Of Los Santos, Jack Of All Trades

 **Height** : 6'0 **Weight** : 174lbs

 **Hair** : Brown **E/C** : Hazel

 **Summary** : Jackson was born to Amanda DeSanta after she was separated from her husband Michael DeSanta. Birth father is Flynn Carsen (MIA). Carsen has two biological younger siblings- Chase Carsen DeSanta, Lacey Carsen DeSanta. Jackson started his criminal record after getting in multiple fights with school bully, Conor Bynn. After one incident he proceeded to set fire to Bynn's home with Bynn and family still inside. Bynn was a survivor among the dead and was sent to Arkham Asylum. After months, Jack Carsen broke into Arkham alongside partner in crime Brianna Quinzel. Carsen and Quinzel abducted Bynn and brutally tortured him before ending his life.

** Warning! ** **__ ** _Carsen has been known to tell well thought out lies and manipulate people in order to get what he wants, when he wants. Carsen murdered longtime girlfriend Delilah McGregor for unknown reasons. It is suspected Brianna Quinzel is his next victim._

Brianna almost threw up at the photos, and when she saw the evidence from Delilah's murder, she feared for her life. Was the man she had been sleeping with, called her friend, her partner in crime, going to kill her? She held her breath before she stood. "Jack..." She murmured, her voice shaking in fear. Jack pulled over. "Princess?" He questioned, hearing her voice quiver in fear. Brianna looked up at him, her voice full of anger and fear. "Who's Delilah?"


	37. Chapter 37

_"Who's Delilah?"_   
  
  


Jack was quiet. "What did you say?" He muttered. Brianna stood tall, "Who's Delilah? Why did you kill her?" Jack sighed, "Princess- she was some common whore I had a fling with. After I met you..." He trailed off. Brianna scoffed, "So you got tired of her and killed her? What about me? Will you tire of me to? And then will you end my life? And maim it as brutally as hers?!" Tears streamed down her face as she snarled at him. "Tell me, Jack- am I next? Am I your next victim?" Jack roared, "No! Your not! She was insane- she died for a reason. Her body was butchered because of the fight before! Delilah came with me to deal with a client- it went south and she got hurt- bad. When we left in the car she saw the text from you and tried to kill me. She didn't get the chance to. I killed her first. She was already injured. There was no murder. It was self defense." Brianna narrowed her eyes. "You better not double cross me. Because if you do- I'll kill you." Jack growled, "Unless I kill you." Brianna hissed, "You dare threaten me?! You better not act on your threats- because if you do, you'll be dead."  
  
  


Hours had passed, Jack continued the drive, and Brianna scrolled through Grayson's computer. A pile of blood covered tissues sat beside her. Memories flooded over her and dried tears stuck to her face. Every memory was like a new wave of pain. and it took everything Brianna had to not gasp at the pain in her chest.

_"Princess,"_

_"Angel."_

_"Ms. Brianna,"_

It was all too much. Closing the laptop, Brianna dried her bloodied nose and wiped away the dry salty tears from her face before she moved to the back room where the girls slept. She laid on the makeshift bed, her eyes fluttering shut as sleep claimed her.  
  
  


Voices. Voices were all she heard. Somehow she knew she was dreaming. Brianna opened her eyes. A gold room. Her parents, her brother. She remembered it well. She looked around. The club was indeed beautiful. She found a solace in the atmosphere. Her parents were blissfully happy doing shots. Her brother was at the bar, charming a young ginger haired girl. Cinder Gordon. Brianna saw herself and Jack, hand in hand, speaking to a man. Something about the man nerved her. He was familiar. A friend of Wallers perhaps? When she approached him, she elt a sense of fear overwhelm her, and heard the voices.

_"For once in your life do the right thing!"_

_"....dnight, your...."_   
  
  


Words were blurred, she heard her own voice clear as day, but the other voice was unclear and jumbled. Another scene unfolded. This time it played out before her instead of being like a still painting. She saw herself on the balcony of her bedroom, her eyes on a boy in a suit with an R emblem.

_ Robin _ _. "Come with me." He said, Past Brianna giggled shaking her head, "I can't." Robin sat on the balcony ledge and took her hand. "Why?" Past Brianna sighed, "Damian, I need to stay. My family needs me." Robin, or Damian scoffed, "Hate to break it to you, Brianna- but your family doesn't give a shit about you. Your just the legacy to keep their names alive." Past Brianna frowned, "Damian... It's not like that. You don't know them like I do." Damian growled, "Brianna if I let you stay you'll either die or turn out just like them!" Past Brianna narrowed her eyes, "I see nothing wrong with turning out like my parents. You have your morals, I have mine. Now please- just drop it Damian." Robin stood, pulled out his grappling hook, and launched himself off to another building. Leaving the princess in the cool Gotham night air._   
  
  


Brianna awoke from her dream, finding a bit of blood from her nose, quickly wiping it away with her sleeve. She sat up and found it was only her and Duela in the room. Duela snored softly, no doubt passed out from the amount of crap she had been drinking the past few days. Brianna slipped out of the bed and made her way into the main area. Gravity was driving now, Brianna noted, as the rv kept swerving into lanes. Ginger hissed angrily at Gravity, "Use your fucking turn signal, Grav! It's not that hard!" Gravity shrugged, "Whatever." The rv swerved suddenly and Brianna's mind jolted back.  
  
  


_Brianna grinned wickedly, dropping her right hand from the steering wheel to the gear shift. She grinned shifting the car and turning the wheel at the next intersection, the R8 made a screeching sharp turn and Brianna sped down the street towards Gotham Academy. She tapped into the com unit, "I think I lost him- but just in case let's cause some trouble. Ethan you and I are going to be doing dangerous shit, so get ready- I'm crossing Trigate Bridge now- I'll be there soon." Ethan's com crackled and he replied, "See... soon..." Brianna slammed her foot on the gas as she sped towards the Academy, seeing her brother's headlights in the distance. She slammed her palm on the horn and flashed her lights, Ethan replied seconds later and revved his engine before speeding off down the road, Brianna grinned catching up to him. They skidded to a halt a few blocks down and Brianna opened the passenger door for her twin, "You got them all?!" She yelled Ethan nodded quickly ducking inside with his twin. "Yeah- let's get to Arkham." She grinned speeding down side streets while Ethan fixed the wig. Brianna giggled, "You can change if you like. I don't think it's necessary now. We're planting the last bomb together so either way, it looks like I was in two places at once. No one can see the difference." Ethan sighed in relief removing the wig and makeup before reaching into the back and hurriedly changing out of the tight clothes his twin had made him wear. He gasped for breath as he undid the corset, Brianna smirked glancing over seeing red marks on his toned abs. "Too tight Ethan?" Ethan nodded huffing. "How do you wear that thing?! It's torture!" Brianna laughed, "It's comfortable for some. But it isn't for everyone." Ethan snorted pulling on his clean clothes and straightening his tie, "That's for damn sure. Hey, where are my grenades?!" Brianna shrugged, "I dunno. You look ready for a fight to me Ethan. Just one thing- zip up your fly. I won't let you leave the car like that." Ethan blushed zipping his fly as his twin chuckled,_

_"Aw poor baby looks like a tomato! Does baby Ethan need to go home and find his lil girlfriend?"_

_Ethan scoffed, "Not funny Bri."_

_Brianna laughed, "Of course it is. You walk by mom and dads room hearing her say compromising things about his dick- and yours don't make him live up to that!"_

_Ethan growled as his twin mocked him, "Don't make me kill you Bri. I will if that gets out!"_

_Brianna snickered, "My lips are sealed."_

_Ethan's eyes widened as he glanced in the rear view mirror. "Umm... Brianna?" Brianna nodded, "Yeah?" Ethan held his breath, "We gotta problem." Brianna glanced in the rear view mirror and cursed. "Shit! How'd he find us?!" Ethan shook his head, "I don't know! Look- just keep driving, I'll distract him." Ethan rolled down his window and fired his pistol at the Bat Mobile. His eyes widened in fear as the bullets seemed to bounce off the car. He ducked into the car, "It doesn't take damage!" He cried. Brianna snarled, "Use a damn rocket launcher! It'll shatter the windshield and first layer of titanium alloy!" Ethan obeyed carefully pulling the rocket launcher out and leaned out the window with it, he felt Brianna grip his leg to make sure he didn't fall from the kick of the rocket launcher. He aimed and fired, watching as the rocket impacted, but his ducked into the car with a frightened yell when he saw a figure jump from the red fire and onto the car. Brianna snarled swerving the car, "Call home." Ethan grabbed the phone and dialed their father. The phone picked up. "Kiddies?" Brianna roared in anger, "How d'ya get this damn Bat off the car?!"Ethan shrieked grabbing a stray gun and shooting the ceiling. "Don't shoot that!" Brianna snapped. Joker laughed, "He- He's on top of the car?! Hahahaha!" Brianna snarled, "How do we get rid of 'em?!"_

_her father cleared his throat, "Well- last time that happened I drove the car into the river-"_

_"No. Not in a million years."_

_Ethan watched his twin and then reached out the window with his gun and fired. the sound of banging along the roof sounded. He looked out the window and saw the black figure tumble down the road. "Step on it!" He screamed, Brianna obeyed his command and they drove down Dini Bridge and cut through Chinatown making their way towards Arkham Island, Brianna chuckled as they drove over Westward Bridge. She turned the car lights off as they drove and approached the island where a dilapidated sign hung awkwardly,_

**_WARNING: HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPING INMATES_ **

_The twins soon arrived at the Asylum Gates. Brianna stepped out of the car and made her way around to the trunk and retrieved the bomb, Ethan rolled down the window as she approached his side, "Tell dad I'm just planting the last bomb by the Cell Blocks. We should be home within an hour." Ethan nodded, "We'll be home soon." There was silence._

_"You set all twenty four bombs in place?" Joker said slowly._

_Ethan nodded, "Yeah- its all set. Brianna's setting up the last bomb by the Arkham Cell Blocks, she looked over the blueprints before we left and knows where to go. Not that it isn't obvious where the cell block is." He cast his emerald gaze towards the cell block where his sister was crouched, fumbling with the wires on the bomb. She came running back moments later. "The last bomb is set, let's get outta here before the Bat finds us." Ethan nodded and they sped down Westward back towards the club in Downtown Gotham. Brianna turned on the headlights as they made it to The Narrows and drove slowly through the streets, the Audi's engine snarled as the car drove through, prowling like a lion stalking its prey._

_Ethan could have sworn he saw shadows slipping away into the shadows. Shuddering he pressed down on the button on his door, locking it. He glanced at his sister who seemed fearless, but he could tell even the heiress was a little scared. They crossed the bridge back into the Downtown and made their way towards Koida street where the garage was. The entrance of the club being located on Jamaica Street, not far from the old Major Crimes Unit. The old building instead bought by The Joker as a weaponry. Brianna drove down Koida Street coming to the garage which opened moments after the car halted. Brianna drove down into the garage and smirked seeing Johnny Frost alongside Jason, both explaining to Griggs that they had lost visual on the twins, the arguing ceased as Brianna shifted the car into Park and turned it off, slipping out the drivers side while Ethan climbed out of the passenger._

_Jasen ran over to Brianna looking frazzled, "Where the hell have you been?! We lost you after Panessa Studios!"_

_Brianna laughed, "Oh just made our way to each stop- in record time might I add. We even got confronted by the Bat."_

_Jason looked as though he might faint. He scanned her up and down, his face paling as he saw the white bandage neatly wrapped around her thigh. "What?! Is that?!" He cried seeing the faintest hint of scarlet. Brianna shrugged, "Ran into Twoface's guys at the Stock Exchange. I got a flesh wound, thankfully we can afford to buy new seats for the car." Jason looked around her and nearly passed out from the blood on the seat. He sighed regaining his composure, "No matter. I'll call for the medic to check it over." Brianna sighed a smile on her face, "Jason you spoil me. I'll be fine." There was laughter and clapping moments later and the twins and security turned to see The Joker and Harley walking over, both grinning widely. Brianna chuckled walking around to the trunk and popping it taking out the brief case. "Got the detonators right here. Are we ready for the fireworks?" Ethan grinned alongside his sister, watching as their father took the brief case and nodded for them to follow. "We will be shortly. I'm surprised, I didn't think you kids would be back so early! We have so much spare time! I was expecting you kids to be eight hours at the least- but you beat me by four hours." Brianna snickered sharing an all too knowing grin with her brother, "It wasn't that hard. The only challenge was getting Batsy off the R8." Joker hummed in agreement, "Yes, but Frost mentioned something very interesting to me. You asked him about being in two places at once. How did you do that?"_

_Brianna grinned, "A magician never reveals her secrets. You of all people should know that Father."_

"Princess?" Brianna found herself back in the rv, Josh looking at her worriedly. She scowled shaking her head, "Do not call me that!" She snapped, marching to the front and ripping Gravity out of the driver's seat before taking the wheel herself. Gravity shrieked in surprise as she was flung into the common area. The squad watched in awe as Brianna gave a chuckle before gunning it. "Oh I missed this," She chuckled darkly. Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "Brianna, pull over." He ordered. Brianna flipped him off. "Fuck off asshole, I can drive. My father taught me." Jack groaned, "Exactly why you should not be driving." Brianna scoffed, "Calm your ass. We're almost at the next waypoint. How long was I out?" She asked changing the topic. Ginger sighed, "Not long, you slept through the night. We passed Williams an hour or two ago. We're almost to Gallup." Brianna nodded, humming as she drove. "We'll be there in ten minutes. Then I suggest we start looking for a new rv. Preferably one with more room than this piece a crap." The squad muttered in agreement.  
  
  


They had reached Gallup and stopped for gas. They still had food from the convenience store they'd raided, so they'd be okay for now. But once they changed off Route 66 they'd restock. Once they changed routes it would take them eleven hours to reach Gotham. And another forty minutes until they reached Jack's safe house. Brianna drove until they reached Oklahoma City, surprising the squad that she stayed up that long. Whenever someone offered to switch so she could rest, she snapped at them violently and almost crashed the rv. They stopped in Oklahoma City for a night, and eventually found a luxury rv dealership. They broke in that night and loaded up the biggest one they could find before Sasha hot wired it. Sasha drove and the squad claimed their bunks. The rv resembled a train car, except for the back having two single beds and a queen size bunk. The living area was a good size, including a tv. Jack, Brianna and Ginger claimed the back bunks, the others agreed to this only because of Ginger's new 'plan' to encourage Brianna's memory jog.

Brianna smiled in her sleep, recalling the few but many moments she'd spent at home before her acid bath. When suddenly she felt like someone had dumped the entire Gotham River over her head. She coughed and sputtered, falling off the bunk and landing on her shoulder with a yelp. "The Brianna I knew would be on her feet right now!" Ginger barked. Brianna groaned, rolling over to face her friend. "What the actual fuck?" She moaned. Ginger hauled her to her feet. "Lessons begin today, princess. Today we remake you!" Brianna burst out laughing, "Yeah, not gonna happen Gin." Ginger frowned following her into the living space. The entire squad sat on the floor, in the chairs, in the kitchen, each doing their own thing. Winter was driving now and had the radio on to the police scanner that Jack had helped install that day when they stopped in town for gas. Brianna walked over to Grayson who was restrained on the living space floor getting his nails done by Sasha and Cierra. Gravity was in the kitchen with the guys, doing shots and betting Josh she could out do him. Jack laughed with Delgado and Duela as the two did shot after shot. Brianna snickered, "The fuck? It's not even ten and your doin' shots?" Her Brooklyn accent slipping through, as she laughed at them. Jack chuckled, smiling at her with the look Ginger recognized all to well causing her to smirk at him. Jack either ignored her or didn't notice. "Rise and shine, Princess." He teased. Brianna laughed, "Shut up- now make me one of your famous Belgian waffles." Jack stopped before he relaxed into a smile, "You remember?" She nodded, "Bits and pieces." She admitted. Jack nodded and reached into the cooler and pulled out an ego waffle plopping it in the microwave in the kitchenette before tossing it on a plastic plate and handing it to Brianna with some syrup on it. "Not as good as they usually are, but considering the circumstances, it's the best I can do." Brianna nodded munching on her breakfast, "You can make it up to me later. We'll be in Los Santos in a few hours right?" Jack nodded, "Should be. I'm glad we got through this trip as fast as we did. Now we need to get the shit out our necks then cut Grayson loose."

"Thank God!" Grayson called from the living area, "I thought I was gonna die if I spent another day with these girls! They're gonna turn me into one of 'em!" Sasha and Cierra giggled, and Sasha grabbed his face, her feline features prominent, "C'mon soldier boy- stay still so i can put on your eyelashes!"


	38. Chapter 38

Ginger sighed, "Alright Brianna- lets get some work done now." Brianna frowned, "What?" Ginger cast her brown gaze to her friend, "If we get ambushed in Gotham your the only one who can get us out of it with our lives intact." Brianna groaned, "Alright, let's do it."

Ginger cleared out a space in the living area and gestured for Brianna to sit in the recliner. "Okay- first we need to get you ready to play the part of an heiress," Ginger started. Brianna scoffed, "And you plan to do that how?" Ginger chuckled, "Jack," she called. Jack walked out of the kitchenette where most the squad were watching. Ginger nodded to the pair Jack will teach you club composure- I'll teach you the basics and you should be good to go." Brianna nodded, "Alright, shoot."

"How do you become the person you've forgotten you ever were?" Brianna muttered to herself watching as Ginger prepared the lesson. 

Ginger held up pictures she'd printed from Grayson's laptop as she spoke, "You were born in a penthouse by the river," Jack chuckled, "Penthouse by the river- fit for a princess." Brianna hummed thoughtfully, "Could it be?" Ginger nodded eagerly, "Yes it's so, you shot your first victim when you were only eight!" Brianna laughed, "Only eight?" Jack snickered, "Victim's name-" Ginger cut him off, "Luiso." Ginger slipped through some photos and notes, "You threw tantrums and terrorized the cooks- ha! How the penthouse shook!" Jack snickered leaning on Brianna's chair with a smirk- 

"Charming child," 

"Wrote the book." Ginger agreed, "But you'd behave when your father gave that look." Jack pushed Ginger out of the way and stepped in front, "Imagine how it was, your long forgotten past-" Ginger and Jack both said the next bit simultaneously. "We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast." 

Ginger pulled Brianna to her feet and began correcting any and everything she was doing wrong, "Let's see you walk- head up, regal bearing." Brianna felt extremely uncomfortable with Ginger altering her every movement, "Now shoulders back and stand up tall- and do not walk but try to float." Brianna groaned, "I feel a little foolish am I floating?" Jack groaned in annoyance at the sight facepalming himself, "Like a sinking boat," Ginger shot him a glare, before going back to Brianna, "You give a bow," Brianna obeyed as Ginger demonstrated, "What happens now?" Ginger grinned seeing her friend listening to her advice, "Your hand receives a kiss," She passed Brianna to Jack who rolled his eyes going along with Ginger's plan teaching Brianna how to be an heiress. Jack rolled his eyes and obeyed Ginger's words giving Brianna a quick kiss to hand before explaining more with Ginger, "Most of all remember this-" Ginger pushed him aside, dancing a bit with Brianna as Jack turned on the tv to the music channel. "If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it," Ginger sang, before spinning away to Jack who carried on a short waltz with her, while at the same time continuing to explain, "Something in you knows it-" Ginger joined him a moment later, "There's nothing to it." Ginger split from Jack and moved back to Brianna, waling her through the dance steps, "Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe," Jack cut in, "You can learn to do it too." Jack pushed Ginger aside as he helped Brianna with her dining posture at the table, "Now elbows in and sit up straight and do not slurp the stroganoff," He pushed a plastic cup of heat up stroganoff towards her. Brianna smirked, "I never cared for stroganoff," Ginger squealed grasping Duela's arm off to the side, "She said that like an heiress!" Duela huffed and shook her off, grabbing the wine bottle and downing the remains. Jack and Ginger went through each of the regular formal dinner options, "The samovar," Jack said, Ginger butted in, "The caviar," Brianna cut them off, "Dessert and then goodnight?" Her two tutors advanced on her, cornering her in the recliner, "Not until you get this right!" By now they'd been at this all day and half the squad retired to their bunks. Brianna was half asleep as they continued, Ginger giggled spinning around with Jack and the many, many notes and photos now strewn all over the common area,

"If I can learn to do it," Jack sang

"If he can learn to do it,"

"You can learn to do it,"

"You can learn to do it,"

Ginger grabbed Brianna's arms and spun around with her, "Pull yourself together- and you'll pull through it." Jack cut in, "Tell yourself it's easy- and it's true, you can learn to do it too!"

Ginger narrowed her eyes, "Who is your godmother?" Brianna rolled her eyes, "Poison Ivy." Ginger nodded, "Godfather?" Brianna nodded, "Two Face." Jack pulled the next card with a smirk, "Your best friend is?" Brianna giggled "My twin brother Ethan." Ginger hissed, "Wrong, your best friend is-" Brianna snarled, emerald eyes ablaze. "I know who my best friend is!" Jack tsked, "What a temper." Brianna growled, "I don't like being contradicted." Jack growled, "That makes two of us." Ginger sighed, "Continuing on," Brianna snapped, "I've had it! And i hate you both, I'm sorry that we ever met- I'm hungry, and I'm frightened, but I'm only human don't forget! I don't remember anything, get out and let me be!" Jack and Ginger stared at her, she held the perfect posture befitting an heiress, and her authoritative tone matched it well. Ginger stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her to the recliner, "Brianna darling, look at me. We're all frightened well, slightly, now and then- shall we start again? Take a breath, count to ten. You have courage, and strength you barely know. So blow that little nose, and dry those pretty eyes, a princess like Your Majesty can do this if she tries." Ginger held out her hand, "Ready?" Jack chimed in, "Set." Brianna grinned taking Ginger's hand, "Go!" Jack spun her around while Ginger flicked through cards, "Now here's your Nana Sharon-" Jack leaned in to Brianna to whisper in her ear, "How she frolicked on the water," Brianna giggled, "oh!"Ginger pulled up another card, "Your distant cousin Luca loves his vodka," Jack cut in, "Got in, Brianna?" Brianna whined, her head rushing, "No." Ginger continued, "The head of Falcone is Don The Roman," Jack cut in again, "R.J. Sionis-"Brianna butted in, "is-" Ginger stepped in, "Runs the East end." She continued, "Sal Marconi-" Jack chuckled, "Has two bastard sons." Ginger giggled, "I hear he's gotten very fat!" Brianna's eyes flickered, "And I recall his pitbull Maul!" Jack grinned with Ginger, "I don't believe we told her that." Jack and Ginger grinned watching her go through the notes and photos, "If you can learn to do it," They chimed, Brianna grinned, "I can learn to do it!" Jack and Ginger giggled, "You can learn to do it!"Brianna giggled, Pull myself together," She linked arms with Jack and Ginger, "We'll pull through it," Ginger grinned, "tell yourself its easy,"Jack and Brianna joined her, "And its true."

"You can learn to do it,"

"Nothing to it,"

"You can learn to do it..."

Brianna pulled away and began listing on her fingers, "The caviar, the stroganoff, the samovar, the cousin drank, the Roman is the head of Falcone, the bastard sons, and then the dog, the victim's name was Luiso- so tell me something new." Jack and Ginger gave a victorious cry and they all slipped on the notes and photos at their feet with a yell, waking the rest of the squad. 

Josh yawned, "Please tell me your done?" Ginger squealed jumping to her feet, "If anything happens we have a free pass! She remembers!" Duela snarled, "There's no way she remembers everything." Winter shrugged, having switched with Sasha for driving, "Amnesia works in strange ways Duela. It's entirely possible one day Brianna wakes up with all of her memory back. But it's also possible she'll never truly remember everything." It was then the rv stopped and Sasha called from the front. "Guys. We're here." The group walked to the front of the rv and gasped. Brianna stepped forward, looking out the front window. Gotham stood in the horizon, seemingly calling out to them like a siren. Brianna grinned,

"Welcome home Suicide Squad." 


End file.
